


moments in between

by Moonybird



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 72,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: A collection of scenes taking place before and doing the main game of Dragon Quest XI Echoes of an illusive age. Features all party members and each their perspectives to the events of the game.





	1. Night of the fall

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be scenes that happens before and doing the main game of Dragon Quest XI.  
> I will be ignoring the post game as the main game is what has the story structure and so on and I am going to consider the main game the "True." story of the game.
> 
> Whether you consider main game or post game the true story is all up to you, to make it easy for myself here though, I will just be ignoring the post game and act like it never happened, at least in terms of this fic.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story regardless. Love, Moonbird.

Storm… Heavy rain… and Darkness.

That was all that met Jade as she ran, ran as fast as she could with a basket clutched in her arms, a baby was laying in the basket, crying for his mother and father. Neither of which would come to his aid.

Jade squinted her eyes shut, trying to suppress the ringing sound of Eleanors scream, she could still hear it in her mind, as clearly as if Eleanor was right next to her screaming into her face. But she wasn't. She was gone.

Jade swallowed as she clutched the basket, she wanted to cry, she wanted her own dad, she wanted him to come to her rescue, pick her up and hold her tight so no more bad stuff would happen. She had to keep back her urge to call out for her father.  
To call out now would be a death sentence, if she called out both Irwins and Eleanors sacrifices would have been in vain.

The monsters were everywhere, ready to kill any human in their path, they weren't going to stop before the Luminary was dead.

This helpless little thing in Jades arm, to think such an innocent thing could be the cause of so much rampage. "It's okay." Jade sniffed. "It's not your fault, I will protect you." she promised the baby. "I won't let anything happen to you, I PROMISE!" she cried as she sprinted across the forest, ignoring the coldness of the icy rain and how her own body was freezing and protesting.

The suddenly, something caught Jades foot and she fell right over, right into the river. She didn't even manage to think nor register what happened, before she knew what had even happened the basket with its most precious content was no longer in her arms. Wide-eyed Jade looked up, and just managed to see the corners of the basket carried by the river. "No.. NOOOOOO!" she screamed as she ran for the basket, but it was much faster than her, and the heavy water mercilessly grabbed her body and pulled her to the side. "NO! DON'T GO!" she screamed desperately as if that was going to help, Jade even threw herself headfirst into the water trying to swim for the basket even though it was already gone.

The waters though were strong and cruel, the heavy rain made the water run so much faster and even though Jade was fighting with all of her might she was pulled down, down beneath the water surface.  
Desperately Jade tried to reach upwards, or what she thought was up!

Dad! Where are you Dad?! PLEASE SAFE ME! HELP ME! DAAAAAAAD!

So panic stricken was she, that all Jade could think about was her desperate wish for someone to save her, finally though it was to much, and even though Jade thought to the last, at last the cold and darkness claimed her as she lost conscious in the water, her last thought being with the poor baby and she cried.

I'm sorry….. I'm sorry Irwin… Eleanor… Little one..

* * *

Hendrik was distracted.  
Why now of all times? It didn't make any sense.

He was in Porto Valor, King Carnelian had send him here for the year, to help him expand his knowledge.  
It would do him good to have another instructor, someone with a different style than what he had been taught all of his life, and Don Rodrigo, one of the finest knights in the land had decided to take him in.

Porto Valor was a beautiful place, the buildings build in pearly white stones, the always shining blue ocean glittering, inviting anyone whom saw it to go for a swim in the gentle waves. People would chatter and laugh, everything was always so happy and peaceful around here.

But all of that was lost on Hendrik at that moment. He didn't know why, but his inner ear was filled with the screams of so many years ago.  
And when he closed his eyes, all he saw was fire and blood.

They were old memories, very old. When Hendrik had only been a little boy, six years old, he had lived happily in the country of Swardrust with his mother and father.

They had been simple folks, his father a carpenter and his mother a cook at the local inn. It was a simple life, but they had been happy. That much Hendrik was sure of.

Then in one night, everything had changed. The sky had become dark and monsters had attacked, Hendrik didn't really remember the specifics.

He remembered being pushed into a tiny little space by his mother, there had only been room for him and Jasper there and all they could do was sit tight and hide as they held each other. Whimpering in fear.

Suddenly the trapdoor that was their exit was being knocked down, Jasper had retrieved as far back as he could, Hendrick though had picked up a stick, readying himself to hit what-ever monster that awaited them.

Though as the trapdoor was finally removed it was no monster, but a middle aged man, wearing a shining knights armor.

It was the knights of Heliodor whom had saved them, and the man whom had pulled Hendrick and Jasper out, it was the king himself, Carnelian. Whom took the two newly made orphans to his castle in Heliodor, offered them food and a place to stay.

Hendriks mind had already been made up that day, the day the knights came and saved him. He would become a knight too!  
If he had been strong as the knights, then maybe, he could have saved the people of Swardrust, or just one person. Maybe.

Just one! If he could have saved one that day.

Hendrik sighed as he closed his eyes, why was he thinking of that now? It was so long ago.

He wasn't the only one distracted though, a young boy standing by the corner of the courtyard to practise his sword stances had stopped midway through and was looking towards the ocean .

This sure was unusual for Norberto, to not finish his practise routines.

Noberto sure was a peculiar boy, and so was his relationship with his father.

Rodrigo would ask Noberto to make one hundred sword strikes, Noberto would state he would make two hundred. Then Rodrigo would instruct Noberto to never ever make a claim he couldn't fullfill, if a knight promised to do something, it would be his sworn duty to follow through!  
And Noberto would make the two hundred sword strikes just as promised, even if he could barely even stand upright by the end of it.

Rodrigo would only give him a short nod of approval, though as he turned his back to the boy, his face would betray him as that smile of pure pride would break through, even if Norberto wasn't allowed to see it.  
Rodrigo had a image to maintain after all! He was a strict instructor whom never smiled, you would have to catch him in smiling.

It didn't seem to matter though.

With such diligence it seemed pretty obvious that the boy was sure to become a fine knight, one of the strongest and finest. There were even talks about how Noberto would be sure to out best his father some day.

And considering the rate Norberto was going, Hendrick wouldn't put it past him. Now though the boy was standing frozen, his eyes fixated on that view.

"Norberto!" Rodrigo snapped at his son making the boy jump. "Three hundred sword stances isn't that what you swore to me to do?"

"Yes Papi." Norberto replied looking up at his tall father.

"Remember! The knights code!" Rodrigo proclaimed.

"Do not shirk in your duties or training, strive to exceed your limitations, be they physical or mental, at all times, whoever you may encounter, be well mannered and gentle." Norberto recited the phrase he knew by heart. And were clearly proud to recite. "And if you set yourself a goal, never fail to pursue it, do not stop before it has been archieved."

"Then what is the issue Norberto?" Rodrigo asked.

"I'm sorry." Norberto replied a bit abashed. "I just saw…" he turned to the ocean. "That cloud, over there!" he pointed.

Rodrigo looked up and so did Hendrik turn to see, it was far away! Very far, in the direction of Dundrasil, it was a wonder Norberto had even seen it, but true enough there was a dark cloud.

The mere sight of it made Hendrick shiver, so far away and it was like he could feel the evil and he was reminded… Swadrust! A cloud like that had covered Swardrust.

Rodrigo frowned. "Evil seems to be covering that land."

"Papi?" Norberto asked.

"I must go, there may be people over there whom needs aid. Sadly it is most likely!" Rodrigo stated.

"I'll go with you!" Hendrik spoke up immediately.

"Don't you have training to do?" Rodrigo asked in a rather condescending tone.

"Sir, with all due respect. You said it yourself, people over there most likely needs help!" Hendrick pointed out gesturing at the cloud in the distance. "People are likely to be hurt!"

"And what if you got hurt because you weren't ready?" Rodrigo asked. "Then we should waste valuable men on dragging you to safety as well!"

"Sir! I asure you that-" Hendrick began but was cut off.

"STOP!" Rodrigo demanded. "Do not say you are going to do something when you cannot actually do it!" he stated.

Hendrik was just about to protest but closed his mouth.

"Good." Rodrigo nodded. "What-ever you were going to say, I was going to hold you up to it! A knight should _never_ go back on his word! I'll be going myself, so I entrust you to look out for Porto Valor and my son!" he stated.

"Yes sir, I understand." Hendrik nodded.

"Norberto! I shall expect you to behave!" Rodrigo demanded. "Do what Hendrick asks, and no tomfoolery."

"Yes Papi." Norberto nodded.

Hendrik couldn't help but smirk, Norberto was a very well behaved boy always doing exactly what Rodrigo asked him to do, any spare time he had he usually spend on either training or studying. It was hard to imagine him doing any tomfoolery as Rodrigo put it.

Rodrigo though only gave him one short nod, and then headed to the manor in fast strives.

Noberto standing up again, going back to practice his sword stances. "One hundred and seventeen." he mumbled to himself immediately making Hendrick feel left behind!

He had only done fifty sword swings himself! And with raised arm he started! Norberto might very well be Rodrigos son, but it just wouldn't do to be outdone by such a young boy!

Just then another young knight in training casually came towards it, a slender build young man with long blond hair collected in a pony tail. "Oh so the old man is on his way out." Jasper commented. "You know if we want to slip out, now would be the time, we could actually go to the casino." he suggested to Hendrik in a sly smile.

"No thank you, I must train." Hendrik stated as he made another swing.

"Really?" Jasper asked. "What about you runt?" He asked Norberto. "Your deadbeat dad is out, you want to go have some fun?"

"One hundred twenty-one." Norberto counted his stances. "I promised Papi to make three hundred stances and no tomfoolery." he replied. "A knight should never go back on his word! I'm sorry sir Jasper."

"Man, you guys are no fun at all." Jasper commented.

"Jasper, there is evil out there, it is looming right now." Hendrick pointed out. "We must be prepared."

Jasper frowned as he glanced at Hendrick then turned to the ocean and he blinked. "What is that?" he asked as he finally saw the cloud.

"I am not certain, but whatever it is, it is evil." Hendrick stated.

"Yeah… I see." Jasper swallowed. "It looks just like.."

"Swardrust." Hendrik replied quietly and Jasper looked down.

His fists tightened.

"So you must see, that evil is still out there." Hendrick pointed out.

"Yes, you're right." Jasper admitted. "We should train." and with a final unsettled glance on the cloud, Jasper pulled his own sword and joined in.

None of them knew what that thing out there was, but there was no way it could be good.


	2. Rab and Jade part 1

Eleanor! The little lad! Lord Robert, former king of Dundrasil, a pupil of angri lai, granfather of the Luminary.

None of that mattered in this moment.

As the cold light of dawn was creeping across the horizon, the old man was running across the woods.

He didn't have a single care that his gold crown had fallen off somewhere in his mad dash, now revealing his bald head.  
He couldn't care less that his clothes made of silk was now tattered and muddied, that they were never going to resemble royal robes ever again.

He could not bring himself to care, that he had been fighting all night slaying more monsters than he could count, that his old body was at its limits and he really should rest.

Robert didn't care about ANY of that! Barely had he managed to escape Dundrasil, he literately had to fight his own way through hordes of monsters, just praying he would attract all the attention unto himself to allow the young ones to escape!

How Robert had managed to survive… He really had no idea, all he could do was to keep his masters teachings in mind.  
Concentrate on his next move and his surroundings and just push through.

Irwin had taken Eleanor and the little lad down to the underground, hopefully they had managed to take the underground escape as Robert had asked them too.

Now Robert were running alongside that exit, just outside of Dundrasil, hopelessly looking for a clue to his families whereabouts.

He followed the river, maybe Irwin had found shelter for the other two somewhere at the water. Maybe..

Robert surmised the river banks, praying, hoping. Then suddenly his eyes widened as he saw, a figure washed up on the ground, covered in mud, only a little bit of the pink fabric visible and Robert gasped. "HALLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" he shouted jumping down to the water, not hesitating to waddle across in spite of the heavy current trying to swipe him away, finally he managed to reach the figure which soon turned out to be a young girl covered in mud. "Oh god, lass!" he shouted grabbing the small shoulders turning the girl around suddenly recognizing the child. "Princess Jade!" he gasped. "Princess!" he shook her shoulders. "You must wake up! Please!" he asked.  
Then the girl coughed, she gasped for air as she groaned.

"Oh thank the goddess." Robert sighed deeply.

"What.." Jade asked. "Where?"

"Easy lass, easy." Robert asked. "Thank god you're all right, you had me scared." he admitted.

"Lord… Robert?" Jade asked.

"Aye, just relax." Robert asked. "Take it easy."

Jade swallowed as she looked up at him, her eyes growing clearer but also misty. "Lord Robert." she swallowed.

"Aye lass, it's all right." Robert kept assuring her.

And Jade sniffed, then she swallowed.

"Princess look, we need to get you out of here." Robert tried. "You're wet! If we don't get you dried up fast you could become very sick. You think you can walk?" he asked.

Jade nodded, though she swallowed.

"That's a good lass, that's.." Robert started but stopped as Jade burst out into tears.

"WAAAAHHHH!" She cried.

"JADE!" Robert gasped, then without thinking, as he had done so many times with Eleanor when she had been small and scared, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. "It's all right lass, it's all right." he assured as he held her in an assuring tight embrace.

"I… I'm sorry!" Jade cried. "Lord Robert, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"What?" Robert asked. "Lass, what on earth do you have to be sorry about?! None of this is your fault."

"I… I dropped him!" Jade cried. "I had him, in my arms and then I didn't." she sobbed. "The little one."

Roberts eyes widened.

"There were monsters, they were after us." Jade cried. "Then… Lady Eleanor, she gave me the little one and.. and… she ran the other way. Towards… Towards."

Roberts eyes widened. "Oh no." he gasped. "My Eleanor… She. What about Irwin?!" he asked. "Where was he?!"

"He." Jade sobbed. "He stayed behind in the castle, the monsters were there. He made us run out the stone door and… Then he closed it behind us. Trapping himself with all the monsters, he told us to run." she cried. "And we ran, but we couldn't get away. And Eleanor she.." she cried. "She gave me the little one and I.. And I… I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Robert was frozen, Jades word… They just refused to sink in. Irwin… Eleanor.

"The little lad!" Robert gasped grabbing Jades shoulder. "What happened to the little lad?" he asked. "Princess Jade! You must tell me."

Jades wet eyes looked up at Robert, and that was enough to tell the entire story.

"Oh lass." Robert swallowed.

"Lord Robert I.." Jade sniffed. "His basket was floating though, in the river… He might be." but even as she spoke even she could hear how hopeless it sounded.

"Yes he might." Robert then agreed, more for Jades sake then his own. "Why don't we go look?" he asked. "Then we can also look after other people on the way." he encouraged as he stood up, then picked up the little girl to carry her in his arms. He couldn't bear to allow the shivering little princess to go on her own. And like that, he ventured down the river following the stream, hoping… praying for some good news as the girl sobbed into his arms, and then finally wore herself down into an exhausted sleep.

At that point, Robert also felt his own strength ebbing away. He kept shaking his head and cursing himself, if only he had been younger! If only he hadn't been fighting so many monsters… if only…

It was no use, if Robert continued he would pass out and that wouldn't help anyone, Jade was still wet, they needed shelter.

Finally Robert eyed one of the holy statues that would ward off the monsters, and thankfully there was an old fireplace that could dry them up. With the last little bit of his magic, Robert lighted the fire and gently put Jade next to it.

They would be safe from monsters as long as they stayed near the statue, perhaps the fire would alert other humans they were here, and they could get help.

Robert had no more strength to do anything else, so he laid down close to the fire, hoping that things would look brighter ones he woke up.

* * *

"Lord Robert! LORD ROBERT!"

Robert groaned as he felt a pair of small hands shaking him. "Princess Jade?" he asked in a groan. "Is everything all right lass?" he asked.

Jade sniffed as she nodded. "I.. I'm sorry, I just… I got scared. You weren't moving."

Robert yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "No need to apologies, I'm fine though see? I tried much worse. Sleeping outside at the cold mountain top of Angri Lai… of course I was only but a lad back then. But stuff like that, sleeping in the snow does toughen you up for life."

Wide-eyed Jade look up at Robert with her huge wet eyes.

"How are you lass?" Robert asked.

Jade didn't reply but looked away. trying to hide her tears as she sniffed.

Then Robert reached forward touching her forehead. "No fever, that's good, you sure are a tough lass." he stated retrieving his hand and Jade looked back up.

"No… i'm not." Jade stated. "I couldn't even hold unto him, I was to weak."

Sadly Robert looked at her. "You can't keep thinking that." he stated. "What happened, wasnt your fault." he stated. "We just need to be thankful that you are alive, Carnelian must be worried sick!"

"Dad?" Jade looked up. "He's okay?" she asked.

Robert halted.

"Lord Robert?" Jade asked stepping forward. "Is my dad okay?"

"I… I don't know." Robert finally admitted. "The last I saw of him he ran to aid Irwin escape and I lead a group of monsters to the west wing of the castle."

Jade gaped.

"Carnelian is a great warrior though." Robert pointed out. "When he was young, he was the greatest knight in all of Heliodor, why he could even go toe to toe with me in combat!" he stated. "Im sure he's fine."

Clearly Jade wasn't convinced, and Robert couldn't even blame her for that.

"There must be soldiers in the area looking for survivors, we should keep a look out for them." Robert stated.

"But what about." Jade tried.

"Perhaps someone found the little lad already and took him to safety." Robert suggested. He didn't want to point out that if no one had found the baby by now… he would have died from cold for sure. Jade didn't need that right now. "Our best chance still is to find some knights, they might even have food!"

Jade grabbed her stomach as she bit her lip, clearly hungry. Something Robert could sympathize greatly with, his own stomach was starting to protest. "All right, lets get a move on." he stated as he stood up, then he reached out a hand. "Come on then Jade."

For a moment Jade looked at Robert but finally accepted his hand, allowing Robert to hold her hand as they made their way through the forest together.

* * *

"Hurry lord Robert! Hurry!"

"I'm coming lass! Just wait!" Robert though couldn't help but smile, it was good to see Jade regain some energy. Finally, after what had seemed like so long they had found a camp! Not far from them they could see the smoke from a fire, and then there were men walking around all wearing armor while the Heliodor banner was held high.

"My dad might be there!" Jade cried.

"Yes, I hope he is." Robert stated truthfully as they ran towards the camp.

Finally a knight looked up and gasped by the sight of them.

"Hallo! Hallooo! Im here!" Jade cried as she waved her arms.

"Sir! Survivors! There!" A knight pointed and more turned to them as Jade came running.

"Dad!" She called. "Is my dad here?" she asked. "YOU THERE!" she pointed at the knight closest to her. "Where is my dad! I demand to know if he is safe!"

The knight blinked. "Im sorry." he replied. "Perhaps you could tell me… Who your father is exactly."

"Hmpf! You should know!" Jade stated. "My father, King Carnelian! For I am Princess Jade of Heliodor!" she stated.

Wide-eyed the knights looked at her as Robert had finally made his way to the gathering.

Then suddenly, the mood turned sour as all the knights looked angrily at her.

"What… What is going on?" Jade asked.

"How dare you?" The Knight asked. "To claim to be our princess."

"What?" Jade asked.

"The king is devastated! He held her in his own arms as she died!" The knight informed.

"He… WHAT?!" Jade shouted wide-eyed. "No! That cant be true! That.."

At that Robert laid a hand on Jades shoulder making her quiet down. "Please forgive me grandchild." he then asked the knights. "We have just been through a horrible ordeal." he stated. "We do have a game we like to play you see, we like to pretend she is the princess. And im afraid I went with it, I mean it was taking her mind off things. After all that horror in Dundrasil."

That finally made the knights relax.

Wide-eyed Jade looked up at Rab with misty confused eyes.

"And who might you be?" The knight asked Robert.

"Oh me?" Robert asked. "Just a no one really, name is Rab. An old citizen of Dundrasil,I'm actually on pension." he stated. "Please, we have been walking for so long. Neither of us had any food ever since the attack. Wont you kind knights have a bit of bread to spare?" he asked.

Finally the knights seemed to have all relaxed again. "Of course old man, and you seem in need of clean clothes as well. I'll fix you up."

"Oh thank you most kindly." Rab replied, first now did Jade look at him probably and realized he was practically unrecognizable, his ones colorful silk robe was now just muddy and brown, it could have been made out of a sack, no one would be able to tell the difference anymore, and Jade looked down at her ones pink dress, realizing she was pretty much the same.

Then Robert took her hand, and gently guided Jade with him.

"Lord Robert." Jade spoke quietly.

"For now call me Rab." Robert asked.

"But." Jade tried.

"Something is not right." Robert informed. "For now, we should hold a low profile. We need to find Carnelian, he should be able to sort this out."

"Dad?" Jade gasped.

"Aye, the knights sounds like they spoken to him, so he must be alive." Robert commented and Jade gasped.

"So ya see, it is not all bad." Robert smiled gently. "All we need to do now is to find Carnelian."

Jade nodded. "Okay, I see."

* * *

The pink princess dress had been exchanged for a very simple white dress in simple cotton, Roberts colorful royal robes had been exchanged for a white shirt and brown leather pants, and un top of his head, a simple red woolen hat.

It felt like absolute heaven though, to be allowed clean dry clothes, and even better was the soup that Jade hungrily slurped down.

"Take it easy lass." Robert instructed as he ate far more calmly. "You'll get sick that way."

"But… Im so hungry, I don't think I've ever been so hungry before." Jade stated.

Sadly Robert looked at her, but didn't say anything more.

"You sure are lucky." One of the knights commented. "You are the only ones we seen out here thus far, no one else seemed to escape the dark spawns clutches."

"The what now?" Robert asked. "Dark spawn? What in blazes is this all about?"

"Oh, so you don't know." The knight sighed. "The reason Dundrasil was attacked, the child they called the luminary. He is in fact the dark spawn, only bringing death and destruction."

That made Roberts eyes widen and Jade froze in mid motion.

Stunned Robert looked at the knight. "I… see."

"Thats ridicoules!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, please." Robert asked.

"But it's." Jade stated.

"I asked you to be quiet." Robert then demanded in a much more stern tone, so stern it honestly surprised Jade whom had ever ever heard the kind old man using such a to'ne before. It surprised her so much so it actually made her quiet as she sat back down allowing Robert to return his attention to the knights. "I see, how did you manage to come by this information then? If I may ask. If we are the only ones you found."

"King Carnelian informed us." The knight informed. "He was the only one left inside of the castle, its a miracle he survived. It was the dark spawn who killed the princess, he witnessed it. And he was unable to do anything about it, it truly is pitiful."

Jade was just about to open her mouth, but Robert managed to stop her reaching out an arm. "Please excuse us." he asked. "I need a word with my gran daughter." he stated as he pulled Jade with him outside of the circle of knights around the fireplace.

Jade was furious, and finally as they were outside the camp she burst. "How can you just sit there and take that?!" she asked. "Thats your _grandson_ they are calling dark spawn. And it is ridicules! He was an innocent!"

"Jade." Robert exhaled.

"And I'm dead?!" she asked. "Why would they say that?! And why would father say that I'm dead?!" she asked. "He wouldn't say such horrible things! Not about dark spawns and not about me! He would keep looking to the last! This is not like my father!"

"Something evil is at foot here." Robert commented stroking his chin as he frowned thoughtfully.

"And you, you're just going to sit there and take that?!" Jade asked.

"Jade." Robert sighed deeply. "What would it help getting into a fight with those knights now? What would it archieve?" he asked. "Something is going on, I am not sure what it is, but it is dangerous and we need to be careful." he stated. "To speak up now wouldn't achieve us anything. What we need is to find Carnelian and speak with the man himself. Then maybe we can sort all of this mess out."

Jade sniffed as she tried to dry her eyes. "Dad." she whispered.

"Now now, dry those pretty eyes." Robert asked offering her a handkerchief. "All is not lost, your father is alive. We will go find him and then speak to him, and we can sort all of this out together."

"You really think so?" Jade asked in a sob.

"Aye, Carnelian is a good man." Robert stated. "What ever he is doing, he must be doing it for a reason. And ones we find him, we can simply ask him what that reason is. For all we know he might be trying to protect you."

"Me?" Jade asked.

"Aye, a father would do nearly anything for his daughter." Robert stated in a sad smile. "So, dry those eyes." he asked drying her eyes for her. "I know this is hard, but be patient and act wisely." he asked. "And things will sort themselves out see?" he asked.

And Jade nodded as she swallowed. "Okay."


	3. Rab and Jade part 2

It didn't get better… It only got worse.

The more Robert saw, the more he heard, the worse it all looked. He wish he knew what to say, to Jade!  
Her own father, sending out troops, not to help but to kill. In a pursue after this dark spawn, as if the ends justified the means.

Jade seemed to have gone into a shock herself, when she wasn't denying it all and shaking her head, she would be absolutely quiet as her face looked ghostly pale.

Robert had made it into a habit to always hold the little girls hand, afraid she would forget to walk and he would loose her. It didn't always look like she was completely aware, to shocked and horrified to think clearly.

And truly Robert could not blame the girl one bit. He could only hope and pray that Carnelian had a really good reason for doing all of this!

It didn't seem like him! Carnelian was a good and kind ruler! Yes he could be strict, but he was always concerned about justice and his peoples safety. He was a true knight that way, following the knights code of always being helpful and gentle no matter what!

It just didn't make any sense!

As they finally reached Heliodor, Robert wasn't feeling to good about it. He had a bad feeling about facing Carnelian again, nothing about this seemed right.

Jade as well seemed hesitant and Robert turned to her, then he sighed as he sat down on his knee so they were the same height, gently grabbed the girls shoulders and caught her eye. "Jade." he spoked.

Slowly Jade looked up and met his eyes.

"Look, I know none of this has been easy." Robert stated. "And truly, you have been very brave and very strong." he assured. "How-ever, there is something I must ask you. Please."

"What is it?" Jade asked.

Robert swallowed. "When we go and face Carnelian." he hesitated. "Can I ask you to… " he halted.

"Yes." Jade said urging him to go on with it and Robert sighed.

"I want you to keep absolutely quiet." Robert then said. "To not go to him nor embrace him, don't call him father or dad, don't say who you are. Let him see you, but do not approach him."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because I…" Robert sighed. "I am scared about what he might do to you." he admitted. "I hope I am wrong, by god I hope so!" he stated. "But something is wrong, something is so wrong and I do not like it. Jade, do you think you can do this for me?" he asked seriously. "Allow Carnelian to see you, but do not talk to him nor go to him."

Jade swallowed but then nodded. "Yes, I can."

"Are you sure?" Robert asked seriously. "You can just stay at the Inn and I will go myself, to see what is going on."

"No! I want to come! I want to see him!" Jade stated. "Please Rab!" she asked.

Robert nodded. "Okay, just promise me."

"Not one word." Jade assured. "And I will stay right next to you. I wont." she swallowed. "I wont go to him."

"'That's a good lass." Robert smiled ruffling up her hair. Then he halted. "Jade?" he asked as he saw her misty eyes and quivering lip. "Are you all right lass?"

"I… I am really scared." Jade admitted. "My father! He." she swallowed as her small frame was shaking.

Gently Robert put his arms around her as he pulled her in ones again. "There there, it will be all right." he assured. "We are going to figure this out."

And Jade sniffed.

"It's okay." Rab assured. "You have been very brave, there is no shame in crying."

Jade probably couldn't even stop, after all… She was just a little girl whom wanted to see her only parent, more than anything in the world after all the horrible things she had been through.

Sadly though, Rab had a feeling it wouldn't be so simple.

* * *

They were guided by knights into the beautiful halls of the Helidorian castle, Robert tried to pretend like he had never been there before.

Jade was clutching his hand, halfway hiding behind him making a convincing image of a girl nervous about meeting the king himself. Robert looked down meeting her eyes, then offered the girl an assuring smile.

Jade swallowed, then returned the smile though hers looked extremely forced.

Finally the big doors to the throne room opened up to reveal the king himself sitting on the throne, Rab could feel Jade freeze next to him, her hand tightening around his.  
Rab looked up, looking at the king. He would have expected Carnelians eyes to widen in surprise, to stand up and greet him.

It was only a few days since they last saw each other in Dundrasil after all! Even fought alongside each other!

Carnelians eyes though were looking at him, he was clearly seeing him. But there was no sign of recognision in his eyes and Rab frowned.

"Ah, the survivors of Dundrasil." Carnelian addressed them. "It truly saddens me to see such tragedy having taken place! You lost your home, please. What ever you need just say the word, and make a home here in Heliodor! Here where it is safe."

Robert frowned. Carnelians words were all very nice and welcoming, but his tone… Something was off about it. Jade next to him whimpered and Rab grabbed her hand tightly. "That is most kind of you your majesty!" he stated.

"Ah it is but a triffle matter, you are the ones who was in the midst of such horror!" Carnelian stated. "But perhaps, if you know what happened to the darkspawn. I hope you would inform." he asked, there was an underlying threat in his voice.

"Ah, the dark spawn." Rab nodded. "The child who bears the mark of the luminary. Alas I regret to inform you, me and my gran daughter here only lived at the outskirts of the city! We have no idea what went on close to the castle. When the monsters came, all we could think of was to run."

Carnelian frowned, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

"But of course, if this old head remembers something. I shall send word immediately." Rab assured.

"Quite." Carnelian commented in a cold voice. "Well, I assume you do not lack anything."

"Oh no, we got everything we need." Rab assured. "Thank you your majesty! We sure owe you." he bowed for Carnelian then stood up as he exhaled deeply.

Then suddenly a small girls voice sounded. "YOUR MAJESTY!" Rabs eyes widened as Jade let go of his hand and she stepped towards Carnelian, her eyes wet as she looked at him and Carnelian looked back at her with a frown.

Jades lip quivered and she sniffed. "I… I…" she stammered. "Thank you! Your majesty!" she curtsied for him. "I hope one day I will be able to repay your kindness!" she stated, then she turned around and stormed out.

"WAIT!" Robert shouted as he reached for her, he turned his head just managing a short bow for Carnelian. "Please excuse me your majesty! Thank you kindly for the hospitality! LASS!" he ran after Jade. "Wait!"

Thankfully it didn't take long to find the princess, she had run out into the city and were now sitting in a corner sobbing.

"Jade." Robert breathed walking over to her sitting down on his knee.

"He… He didn't recognize me." Jade sobbed. "He didn't know who I am." she sniffed.

Robert reached out a hand then halted, before finally he reached all the way out. "Something is wrong." he stated. "Something is very wrong. But listen, we are going to figure this out all right?" he asked. "We'll figure it out together!"

Jade sobbed and then threw herself forward grabbing Roberts broad torso as she cried.

"There there." Rab stroke her hair. "You did well in there, I am very proud of ya."

"What's wrong with my dad?!" Jade asked in a cry.

"I don't know. But we are going to find out. All right?" Robert asked. "As long as we stick together, we will find a way to figure it out."

Jade sniffed as she looked up.

"Let's go to the inn, you need rest." Rab stated. "Just, sleep as much as you need and eat as much as you can. Then when you are ready, we will head out."

"Head out where?" Jade asked.

"I got a few places in mind." Robert informed. "Thankfully, I have many friends. Who knows, one of them might know something! How ever, they live all across the world I am afraid, it could be a long journey."

Jade swallowed then she nodded. "I am ready."

"No, you are not." Robert lectured her. "You can barely stand up, you are not finished crying either! So cry the amount you must! Sleep, rest. Eat. Then we'll leave!"

Jade wanted to object but truthfully… She was way to tired, and the moment she hit the bed at the Inn, she fell a sleep.

She did all that Rab had asked her to do, she cried, a lot. And slept even more, she was often very hungry and ate everything put in front of her. And then… one day, she was done crying.

She looked at Robert and he nodded, it was time. Later that day, they left together.

* * *

Together they travelled across the land, they took a boat to get to another continent. Monsters had started to roam the lands and the oceans, every-time they attacked though, Robert thought them back with an incredible showcase of strength that should NOT have been possible for a man in his age.

It didn't make Jade feel good though, Robert was protecting her with all of his might, fighting monsters to make sure they wouldn't touch her, and she was useless. All she had done on this trip since Dundrasil was crying and dragging Robert down.

It was thoughts like that that clouded Jades mind one evening as they had managed to reach a city and rent a room at the local Inn.

Rab stood in front of her, a smile on his face. "I got a surprise for ya!" he stated.

Jade blinked and then suddenly, Rab produced a dress! Happily holding it out in front of him.

Jade looked at the dress which was presented to her, it was beautiful.

Not in as fine quality as the royal dress's she used to wear, but still far more than Rab should be able to afford at this time.  
Elegant pearly blue silk, white bows.

Jade looked up.

"What's the matter lass?" Rab asked. "You dinnae like it? Oh no." he disappointed looked at the dress. "Things like this would always make Eleanor so happy, of course you're not the same person. I just.." he sighed as he gently laid down the dress.

"No it's very nice." Jade stated. "I just don't understand... why."

"What? It's your birthday lassie!" Rub exclaimed. "We can't have a birthday without gifts, and I made this too." he offered as he turned around and pulled something out from behind the closet, a small cake with a little candle in it and he smiled warmly. "Now I know for a fact you love chocolate, so that's what I got ya!"

Jade was stunned, then she swallowed as she smiled.

"Lass, are you all right?" Rub asked worried.

"Yes I just." Jade sniffed drying her eye with her hand. "Thank you Rab, it's all really nice."

Rab smiled amused. "Well, I am glad that at least you like the cake."

"How did you get that dress?" Jade asked confued.

"Well, I put a bit aside here and there." Rub informed. And Jade realize, he had probably saved up for it ever since they left Heliodor.

"Oh Rab." Jade breathed hopelessly looking at the dress on the bed.

"Lass?" Rub asked. "You know, if you don't like it there's no shame in saying it."

"No, I like it. I really do." Jade stated. "Though… Rab, what I really wish for my birthday." she nervously bit her lip.

"Yes." Rab looked at her. "Speak lass, if it is within my power. I shall do what I can!"

Jade swallowed. "I want… to learn how to fight." she stated. "Teach me how to fight!"

Rab halted.

"Please!" Jade asked. "I was to weak to help Eleanor, to weak to safe the little one and now I am dragging you down! That's not what I want, I want to help. I need to become stronger, you can fight! Please teach me!"

Rab looked at her then lowered his head.

"Rab?" Jade asked.

Rab sighed. "A princess shouldn't have to learn how to fight." he commented and Jade swallowed and he looked up. "You're right though, I can't always be there to protect you. You should learn how to protect yourself, by the very least."

"So… You'll teach me?" Jade asked.

Rab nodded. "Yes, i'll teach you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you Rab!" then she halted by the look on his face. "What is it?"

"We are going to need a weapon." Rab stated. "But I don't have any money left." he admitted.

Jade halted, then looked at the dress.

"Aye." Rab followed her eyes looking at it too. "Selling that dress would afford us what we need."

"I.. I'm sorry." Jade swallowed.

"Don't be lassie." Rab replied. "I should have thought this through, its yer birthday. And I want to give you the thing you want. this is not what you wanted right now." he stated picking up the dress. "I'll be back in a minute!" he informed. "And enjoy your cake while I am gone, it is all for you!" he smiled as he left, taking the dress with him.

Jade looked at the cake left for her, it was only the seize of a pretty large cup cake... Should she 'cut it in half so they could share? Then again, clearly Rab wanted her to have it and so she bit into it, rejoicing over the rich chocolate taste.

It wasn't a minute exactly, more like half an hour. But Rab did return, and when he did it was without the dress, but with a pair of metal claws.

Jade looked at the claws then up at Rab.

"Tomorrow morning, will be our first lesson." Rab stated as he put the claws into Jades hands. They were heavy, very heavy. "This is not going to be easy, I am going to ask you to break your own limits and build your strength."

Jade looked up. "I am ready." she stated.

"Princess." Rab tried.

"Crying wont help any!" Jade stated. "There are monsters everywhere! The Dark one is headed our way and my dad. He needs help! To safe my dad, to safe anyone! I need to be strong! Much stronger! I know my body is probably going to hurt, a lot! And I bet I am going to cry again, but I wont stop I promise! I need to do this!"

Rab smiled lightly, though also sadly. "You know, you remind me of my teacher." he commented. "And she is the strongest person I have ever met. You will be fine." he stated. "Though, I will advice you to get some rest. From tomorrow, you are going to train every single day."

Jade nodded. "I got it." she stated. "Thank you Rab."

Rab smiled as he shook his head. "Well, I better head to bed myself then." he stated as he stood up walking to his own bed in the other end of the room.

"Rab." Jade called and Rab turned to her.

"Yes Jade?"

"When is it your birthday?" Jade asked. "And what do you wish for your birthday?" she asked.

Rab smiled amused. "My birthday, it's a while yet. At spring." he informed as he laid down for his back. "And my wish, hmmm." he frowned. "Let's see. AH!" he stated. "A new hat!" he pointed at his head covered by that woolen hat.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"You have no idea how cold ones head get when you are bald!" Rab proclaimed. "You got such nice thick hair, and this hat itches." he scratched his head. "Yes, a hat that doesn't itch." he sighed deeply. "And the newest issue of ooglers digest."

"What?" Jade asked.

"Nothing!" Rab exclaimed. "I didn't say anything! You just imagined it!"

"O…. kay." Jade blinked.

Rab didn't reply, but Jade smiled as she went to her own bed and laid down. "Good night Rab, thank you so much for the present! And the cake!"

"I am glad you liked them." Rab exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. "Next year, I hope I can give you something that really suits a princess. A necklace maybe?" he wondered. "Or shoes, girls like shoes don't they?"

"It's okay, you given me enough to last a lifetime." Jade assured. "I hope next year, dad will celebrate my birthday with us to."

"Aye, well. We just have to make it happen don't we?" Rab asked and Jade nodded.

"Yeah." and with that Rab reached out to turn off the lamplight on the desk, leaving the room in darkness as Jade made herself comfortable under the blanket.

She was done crying and being weak now, she would do her best. To become strong, to help. She wouldn't let something like that ever happen again!  
Like the night where she dropped him, the boy whom was going to be like a brother to her. She wouldn't allow it to happen. She was going to fight!


	4. He who shines a light

"HENDRIK! HENDRIK CATCH MEEEEE!"

As clear as her voice had been so many years ago, Hendrik remembered the little girl whom would laughingly stand up on the roof of the castle, and then without any warning what so ever just jumped, making Hendrik nearly scream in his panic to catch her, only barely did he manage to do just that, almost falling over.

Jade though didn't seem the least bit scared as she laughed. "HAHAHA! You caught me!"

Wide-eyed Hendrik looked at the little girl in his arms. "Princess! What were you thinking?!" he asked.

"It wasn't dangerous, you were going to catch me." Jade stated.

"You can't be sure of that." Hendrik stated.

"Yes I can, because you are always looking out for me." Jade grinned.

Hendrik sighed deeply as he put the girl down on the ground. "Please princess, can you not do that?" he asked. "I beg of thee!" he stated, ready to go down on his knees if it would only stop her making stunts like that.

"All right fine." Jade sighed deeply. "But then you need to promise to play with me!" she demanded with a lecturing finger. "And don't just walk out midway through, that's rude behavior."

"I was running late, my instructor would have me reprimanded." Hendrik sighed deeply.

"Well okay then." Jade sighed deeply. "I suppose I just have to make you make it up to me." she commented. "Give me a ride!" she asked reaching up her small arms.

Hendrik smiled amused. "Fine, you are getting a bit to old for this though." he pointed out.

"No!" Jade stated. "And I have you know, you still owe me. At least one tea party."

Hendrik smiled. "All right, next time I come home from Porto Valor then."

"Awww." Jade pouted disappointed. "Well get down then, at least I want my ride!"

Hendrik smiled as he turned around and kneeled down allowing the princess to climb on as promised and he stood up. "Where to princess?" he asked.

"The town! Go to the fountain!" Jade asked.

"As you wish princess." Hendrik smiled and trotted on his way, Jade sighed as she leaned against him. "Princess?" he asked.

"Do you really have to go back to that place?" Jade asked. "It's so boring without you here."

"I'm afraid so." Hendrik stated.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"So I can become a real knight" Hendrik stated.

"Why do you need to become a real knight?" Jade asked.

"So I can protect people." Hendrik stated. "And protect you, from anything. I swore to your father you know, that I will always protect you."

"Well you already do, you're being dumb." Jade stated making Hendrik smiled amused. "You promise to have that tea party?" she asked.

"On my honor, I swear to you." Hendrik stated.

* * *

It was the only swear Hendrik had not managed to keep. The day after he had gone back to Porto Valor, shortly after Jade had gone with her father to Dundrasil and.

Hendrik closed his eyes, to think. It had already been sixteen years, and yet it still all stood so clear to him.

That princess had been the light in the castle, but then her light had been extinguished and far to soon.

King Carnelian had changed… He had become distant, cold somehow.

Hendrik could not blame the man though, he had witnessed unspeakable horror, had seen his own daughter die! And now, Carnelian had watched two different nations fall. Swardrust and Dundrasil, who could fault the king for wanting to protect his own kingdom at any cost?

It was the dark spawns doing, Carnelian spoke of that with such conviction so it had to be true. even though sometimes.

Hendrik hated to admit it, but sometimes in the deepest corners of his mind he was… No! He could not be doubting his king!

Carnelian was kind! He had saved his life and Jaspers! He had taught him what it meant to be a knight!

Always be kind, always be helpful, act to protect those whom cannot protect themselves! The people here were defenseless and needed the protection.

Surely Carnelian would see reason when the situation demanded for it! Hendrik would stay loyal to the man he owed everything.

It got harder though, Hendrik hissed as his fists tightened, he had done his duty for these past sixteen years.  
It was his duty! To protect the people.

He could not save the people of Swardrust, he could not save the princess. He could not allow himself to be so weak again then suddenly he froze, someone looked at him and he looked up to see a little girl. "Huh?" he asked looking at the small girl. "Pr-Princess Jade?"

"Is that what you see me as?" The girl asked.

Hendrik hissed as he squinted his eyes and shook his head then turned back and saw the girl, realizing she did look very similar to the princess but it wasn't her.  
Of course it wasn't! The princess had died sixteen years ago! If she had been alive she would have been a young woman now.

"Sorry, what are you doing here child?" Hendrik asked kindly. "Are you lost?"

"No. But you are sir Hendrik." The girl informed and Hendriks eyes widened.

"I.. I'm sorry. I don't understand what…"

"You are surrounded by darkness, so it's no wonder you can't even see where you are going." The child commented. "Don't worry though. The luminary will soon shine upon the right path for you."

"Luminary?" Hendrik asked. "The dark spawn! You claim he is alive?!"

"Dark spawn?" The girl asked. "Ah, I see." she commented thoughtfully.

Hendrik sighed. "Child, do you want me to help you find your parents?" he asked.

"No need." The girl assured. "By the way, you may call me the seer! I imagine we'll see each other again! Bye now."

"What?" Hendrik asked and suddenly… she was gone. "Huh? Little girl?" he asked looking around. "CHILD!" and he halted… It really was weird, it was not even like the girl had just vanished in a puff it was just. One moment she had been there and the next… She hadn't.

Hendrik shook his head as she rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was starting to both see and hear things. Perhaps he really should take a rest, it probably wasn't such a good idea to be dwelling on the past.

Then he halted… somehow the girls word kept linger. "You are surrounded by darkness, so it's no wonder you can't even see where you are going."

Hendrik cleared his throat, he had just imagined it! He had conquered up a girl in his mind that both looked and sounded like the dead princess, he needed rest, clearly. Before he went insane… At least Hendrik hoped that was all this was about.

* * *

"Here you go darling!" Sylvando smiled offering a small brown paper bag to an old woman.

The woman gaped. "I honestly can't believe you ran all that way." she admitted.

"Ah it was no trouble, your poor husband needs that medicine, doesn't he?" Sylvando asked.

"You know, Sylvando." One of the circus artists next to him commented. "You don't have to help every single stranger in need we happen to run into."

"Ah! What are you saying sweet heart. Of course I do!" Sylvando proclaimed. "How can we make people smile if they are in trouble huh? That doesn't make any sense! And I want everyone to smile!" he beamed happily.

The old women smiled amused as she clutched the brown bag with the medicine, the story was simple, for some reason the delivery man with the medicine had run late, several days in fact.

The moment Sylvando had realized what was going on he had ventured out there alone to look for the delivery man whom as it turned out had been attacked by bandits.

It had taken a while, but finally Sylvando had managed to teach those bandits a lesson and retrieve the medicine as well as the other things they had stolen.

None of the circus folks were surprised in the least, they were all used to Sylvando just running out on his own to help who ever was in need with what ever they needed help for.

They had all learned not to worry, somehow the minstrel always figured it out. No matter what it was about, a giant monster threatening the village, a cat stuck in a tree or young lady whom lacked the perfect dress. Sylvando would be on the case.

"How can I repay you?" the old woman finally asked.

"Your radiant smile is more than enough for me, my lady." Sylvando bowed making the old woman both blush and chuckle.

"Please, no one has spoken that way to me in fifty years!" She exclaimed.

"Well they should! Your smile is indeed radiant." Sylvando stated making the old woman smile ones again.

"Please excuse me, I need to go. my husband needs his medicin." The woman stated.

"Oh darling hurry, please!" Sylvando exclaimed. "Don't hang around here!"

The woman nodded and turned around as she ran with the bag. "Thank you again young man!" she cried.

"Take care of yourself!" Sylvando smiled as he waved. "And maybe you would like to come watch our show." he invited. "It is going to be a blast!"

"I most certainly will!" The woman beamed and she was gone.

Sylvando kept waving and kept beaming until finally the woman was out of sight, then finally he halted, his smile turning down and his eyes downcast.

"Sylv?" The circus girl next to him looked at him, she was a magicians assistant and thusly dressed in her spangled getup. Her name was Sacha, a young but very sweet girl. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, don't mind me darling. It's nothing." Sylvando assured his smile back in place.

"Seriously Sylv?" The girl asked. "You can speak to me, whats up?" she asked.

Sylvando sighed. "The monsters are growing in numbers." he admitted. "I sure had my hands full out there, and they are getting more vicious too. I want to make the entire world smile." he stated. "But… How can I make the world smile when everyone need to constantly fear for their lives?" he asked. "When medicine can't even be delivered probably?"

"I… don't know." Sacha admitted. "But perhaps, you do not have to make the world smile. You are making everybody you meet smile. Isn't that enough?"

"NO!" Sylvando stated. "I promised I would make the world smile so that is what I must do!"

"Huh?" The girl asked.

"Just watch me darling, i'll find a way." Sylvando blinked at her, then turned his head to the night sky looking up. "No matter what it takes." he reached up a hand. "The world will smile again." he stated.

"You need the luminary." A new voice spoke beside him.

"Huh?" Sylvando turned for his eyes to blink in surprise, the old lady was back! Sylvando had not even seen her coming! Or heard her.

"The Luminary is the person able to spread light even in the deepest darkness." The old woman smiled kindly.

"Luminary?" Sylvando asked. "That sounds wonderful darling, though first. Did your husband get the medicin all ready?" he asked.

The lady smiled amused. "You should go to Gallopolis." she commented.

"Oh?" Sylvando asked.

"Their annual horse race is coming up, lots of people are sure to gather, the luminary might even be there." She commented.

"UH! That's a wonderful idea!" Sylvando beamed. "Don't you think so Sacha?" he asked the magicians assistant next to him.

"Sylv… who are you talking to?" Sacha asked.

"Huh?" Sylvando turned back and realized, the old woman was gone! As if she hadn't even been there at all. "What in the?" he asked.

"I got an idea though." Sacha then commented. "Why don't we head for Gallapolis?" she asked. "Their annual big horse race is up, it is a big event for them."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea darling." Sylvando stated still stunned.

The girl though smiled. "Then it's settled!" she beamed and was on her merry way.

Sylvando for ones in his life, was though quite stunned… That was… weird.

He frowned as he held his chin. The luminary? The person able to spread light even in the deepest of all darkness?  
Sure would be great with such a person… Could it possible be though?

* * *

"I'm sorry about this lass."

Concerned Jade looked at her old companion whom was finally allowed to sit down as he gasped for air, it was often easy to forget, how old Rab was.  
The way he mostly seemed so carefree and were able to just skip across the fields while slaying down monsters.  
For the most part, his age did not seem to be a factor, but sometimes, when he had overdone it like now, he would almost collapse, he would stumble and not be able to walk.

"Don't worry about it." Jade assured kindly as she helped the old man down like she had done so many times before. "Just rest, i'll fix us some dinner."

"You sure are good to me lass." Rab smiled as he leaned on his cane, closing his eyes. "Thank you."

Jade smiled as she went to the fireplace, using a flint rock to get the flames going, things sure had changed.  
When they had began this journey, Rab always had to protect her, now she could protect herself, she had grown tall, her body lean with pure muscle, she prided herself with her leg work in particular. She could smash giant rocks with just a single kick now…

All thanks to Rabs instructions and training, she had become the warrior she needed to be.

It had been a long time now, sixteen years, they had travelled the entire world, been both to the gold mountains of Sniffleheim and the insanely hot dessert of Gallapolis… And yet still, they had not managed to uncover what had happened to king Carnelian.

Jade closed her eyes as memories of her father flashed before her eyes, the worst thing was, if they as much as suggested that something was wrong, they would in the best case scenario be laughed at. Worst case being chased out.

No one believed them, and yet the evidence seemed so staggering, so obvious. The raids, the no tolerance for offenders… execution?  
Jade sighed as she found a corncob in her bag and started to peel it so she could roast it on the fire.

Soon a stew was boiling in a pot, and the corn were laying on the embers, behind Jade she could hear Rab snore as he had fallen into a well deserved sleep.

Poor man… He had lost so much, and yet kept going. For such a long time and nothing good had happened, what was the point? Was there a point.

"Don't loose hope."

Jade almost gave out a shriek in shock as she looked up, to realize a young teenage boy sitting right in front of her on the other side of the fire.

The boy blinked, he had brown hair going to his shoulders and blue eyes as he looked at her. "Are you quite all right?"

"Yes… I just. You scared me." Jade admitted. "I suppose I must have been lost in thought, I didn't even hear you coming."

The boy smiled amused. "You should go to Octagonia." he commented.

"I'm sorry?" Jade asked.

"In a short while, there will be a tournament there. The first price will be a branch from Ygdrasil, you are going to need it." The boy stated.

"Huh?" Jade asked.

"It makes sense you are confused, you can call me the seer." The boy informed in a smile. "I have visions you see, of the future. It is not set in stone though, which is why I must really insist you go to Octagonia."

"I…. see." Jade commented. "I think."

"The thing you seek, what you find in Octagonia will help you." The boy stated. "If you want to safe your father and this world, you must go princess."

Jade gaped. "How do you?"

The boy smirked. "Seer." he reminded her. "Go there, you will meet someone, with his help, you can safe your father, and the world."

Jade could only gape at the boy and then suddenly, he was gone! Not having vanished just… He wasn't there anymore. Jade blinked then she shook her head and looked back.

"Hmm Jade." Rab slurred behind her as he was waking up. "That stew sure smells lovely."

"Oh." Jade blinked. "It's ready in a moment." she stated swirling a spoon in it then she halted. "Rab."

"Yes." Rab replied.

"Urhm… I want to go to Octagonia." Jade then informed.

"Huh? What on earth do you want to do there Jade?" Rab asked. "It's a place for brutes and fighting, nothing else."

"Exactly, it would be a good place to test my skills and earn some cash right?" Jade asked.

"Well, I suppose." Rab hesitated.

"I heard they have the newest issue of ooglers digest on sale over there." Jade tempted.

"LASS! That language!" Rab exclaimed. "Why would I be interested in such filth?" he asked then he cleared his throat. "We are short on cash though, and you could use the training. Very well then, let us head for Octagonia." he stated as he laid back

* * *

"Erik! ERIIIKKKK!" Derk screamed out the name as the person in question was thrusted overboard.

It was to late down, Erik doing a storm had been flung from the ship and down in the icy cold water, immediately the cold water swallowed him and dragged him down.

Erik struggled for breath, trying to reach up, but he could not make it up.

They say when you are dying, life flashes before your eyes. The only thing flashing before Eriks eyes though were the forever frozen horriefied face of his sister, now in solid girl.

Mia.

Erik let out a gasp, so the remaining air escape his mouth in bottles and salty water now filled his mouth, throat and longs.

Mia… Erik sniffed. What was it all good for?

His sister was gone, and it was because of him! He had run like a coward at the first chance he got, he was pathetic!

A pathetic no one, forever doomed to be a thief merely scraping by. Perhaps this was all for the better after all! A low life like him didn't deserve to live.  
He had never helped anyone but himself, he couldn't even help his own sister! I'm sorry Mia… I'm sorry.

* * *

Erik groaned as his eyes opened then he blinked. He was… Okay?

Above him the sky was no longer stormy, it was clear blue, he was laying on freshly green grass, the weather was nice… Not to hot, not to warm.

Slowly Erik sat up and looked around, it was a green field, peaceful greenery for as long as the eye could see.

Where?

Slowly Erik stood up then started to walk, wondering looking around himself.

It really was peaceful here, everything was so calm, even the bird song seemed to be mostly calm, the wind itself as well was just.. Calm.

Then his eyes landed on a house, standing right next to a stream. Un top of the house was a person, holding a fishing rod and Erik gasped, it was the first sign of civilization he had seen since he woke up. "Hey!" he shouted as he came running. "Hey you there! Excuse me! Do you know where I am?!"

The person did not reply, just pulled in the fishing line.. And then threw it again.

Erik frowned annoyed, finally deciding to climb the latter to get up there, first when he was on the roof top did he realize the person was a woman.

She looked mature yet elegant, and quite beautiful. With long black hair, wearing a simple but nice looking dress.

"urhm." Erik hesitated. "Excuse me."

"Hallo." The woman spoke then turned to him with a light smile on her lips. "Please excuse me, it is so rare I get any visitors."

"Oh, that's all right." Erik stated. "I just… Do you know where I am?" he asked. "One moment ago I thought I was drowning and then."

"You are still drowning." The woman admitted. "Don't worry though I will not let you drown for real, the water will carry your body safely to shore. For now though, how should I put it." she commented. "You are at a place, which is not of the physical world."

"I'm sorry?" Erik placed. "Are you saying I am.. Dreaming or something."

"Well, in a sense." The woman smiled amused. "I mean, your body is unconscious which is how you can be here. At the place where I live."

"Who are you exactly?" Erik asked.

The looked down as that smile played on her lip. "Well, you can call me the seer." she stated the she turned to him. "I brought you here, because I needed to talk to you."

"Me?" Erik asked.

"Yes." The seer stated. "You see, it is of great importance that you go to Heliodor and steal the red orb from their treasury."

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Erik stated.

"You are a thief are you not?" The seer asked.

"Well yeah, but stealing from a royal treasury, that is very high risk!" Erik stated. "And Heliodor, you do know those guys execute their criminals these days right?" he asked.

"You are seeking forgiveness." The seer then stated making Eriks eyes widen. "For your sisters suffering."

"How did you?" Erik asked.

"Forgiveness can be achieved and you will achieve it." The seer stated. "How-ever for that to happen you must go to Heliodor and steal the red orb!" she stated. "You must guard this orb with your life, you will need it to win her forgiveness. Remember to hide it, and hide it well, you will be caught shortly after stealing it. Then after you have been caught, and put into the prison cellar of Heliodor, you will meet someone there whom will be thrown into prison with you." she stated. "This young man will be the luminary, and you can recognize him by the mark on his hand, the mark of the luminary. It will look like this." she held up her hand with the palm upwards, projecting a symbol of light, looking sort of like an arrow head with wings.

"The… Luminary?" Erik asked looking at the symbol in the air.

"You must help him escape, and then you must aid him in his quest." The seer stated. "Only if you do that, can the world be saved!"

Erik looked up. "Hey hold on, the world?" he asked. "The world is not my business! I am just a thief!"

"Then do it for your own benefit." The seer asked. "You desire forgiveness, well, this is the way you shall achieve it!"

Erik opened his mouth, then closed it. "Are you… Sure about this?" he asked.

The seer nodded then she smiled. "You will be much needed Erik."

"Heh, needed?" Erik asked. "I haven't been actually needed one single time in my life." he commented.

"Really?" The seer asked as she held her fishing rod. "I do believe there is a certain girl whom has needed you in the past, and she shall need you again."

"Huh?" Erik asked.

"Mia shall need you." The seer informed. "And many others, oh! A bite!" she exclaimed as true enough the line was stretching. "And it is a big one! Oh I see! It's you!"

"What?" Erik asked.

"Maybe we will see each other again! Bye Erik!" The seer exclaimed as she pulled in the rod and Erik blinked.

"Huh?" Then suddenly, his lungs were being crushed by water, his body was trapped in the ocean, then he lost concious.

* * *

"ERIK! ERIK OH GOD! Please wake up!"

Erik groaned as his eyes opened. "Derk?" he asked then he coughed as he rolled to his side and coughed up the water.

"Oh thank god!" Derk exhaled. "I can't believe I actually managed to find you here! It's a miracle!"

"Urghh." Erik groaned. "Where… Are we?"

"Oh." Derk looked up. "Just south of Heliodor, you washed up on shore. Have you any idea how lucky that is?"

"Heliodor?" Erik asked then his eyes widened.

"Erik?" Derk asked. "Are you… Okay?"

"Derk." Erik breathed. "Let us go to Heliodor."

"Well we might as well, we are allready here." Derk pointed out and Erik sat up.

"I know our next target." Erik stated.

"Really?" Derk asked and Erik nodded.

"The Heliodor treasury:" Erik stated.

"Huh? WHAT?!" Derk shouted. "Erik that's madness! The king ruling that country EXECUTES criminals! Even small time offenders!"

"I know." Erik stated as he turned to Derk meeting his eyes. "But I need that orb."

Derk blinked confused but Erik turned his head towards the spire in the distance that showed where the castle and thusly the city was. Well, perhaps it had just been a mad dream. But at least it was worth a try!

* * *

Two young women stood side by side, holding each others hand.

Their height, build, eyes and hair color was all completely identical as they were identical twins, how ever in spite of that their personalities were very different.

One was brash and outspoken, the other incredible gentle and often even nervous at nature. They did indeed seem to be two different pieces of the same soul, even though their personalities could be so different, they both had the same kind heart and would always be together, always had been.

"So… it truly is soon the time." Serena commented.

"The Luminary is out there!" Veronica grinned. "And it is our duty to find him and aid him! It is literately why we were born!"

"I am a bit nervous." Serena admitted. "Are you Veronica?"

"Njah, we'll be fine." Veronica stated. "As long as we stick together, we can do anything."

Serena smiled. "I sure am glad we are two and not just one." she admitted.  
"Well…. Me too." Veronica finally admitted and Serena smiled as she looked up.

"Huh." She blinked.

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"That… that man." Serena gaped as she blinked. "He looks just like Morcant!"

"Huh?" Veronica asked as she looked up and true enough, there stood a man in a long robe, holding a long magical staff, a long beard flowing down as he smiled. "WOW! Just like the old statues!" she gaped. "Hey where did he go?!" she asked as true enough he was gone.

"Well… We both saw him, so that must have been for real." Serena commented. "I know! It was a sign! And a good one too!" she smiled. "Morcant as the representative of the former Luminary is giving us his blessings."

"I am not so sure about that." Veronica admitted. "But if you say so!" she beamed. "Let's go sis!" she beamed pointing towards the road. "Unto adventure!"

And Serena smiled as she took her sisters hand and they both walked together.

* * *

Far away, in a little village hidden in the corner of the world was a little house, hidden away in the corner of this hidden village.

"WAKE UP!" A young girl shouted. "You sleepy head."

"Gemma." The young man groaned turning around.

"We are nearly sixteen which means we are nearly adults!" Gemma exclaimed. "So it is time you take some responsibility!"

The teenager pouted as he finally sat up, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. "Responsibility?" he asked. "From what I remember I was the one out all nigh to re-capture all the chickens that had escaped. You were just being lazy sleeping."

"I HAD SPRAINED MY ANKLE!" Gemma exclaimed. "And I need to be ready so I we can climb that mountain. To think, in just a few weeks from now… We'll be adults. Well, I am glad we are going to do it together."

The teenager looked up then he smiled. "Me too." he admitted. "How is your ankle?"

"Much better, thank you Hiro." Gemma smiled. "Sorry about waken you but well, breakfast is served. And I know you don't like cold porridge."

Hiro, the young boy whom had been found floating in a basket as a baby. Found while Gemma had been born so they just assumed their birthday was the same day. They had litterately spend each and every day here at Cobblestone together. He stood up as he smiled.

"Thank you Gemma." he assured. "You're always looking out for me."

"That's what I am here for." Gemma assured. "Tell you what, if you need to sleep after you eaten just say the word. I will cover for you!"

"You sure?" Hiro asked.

"Absolutely!" Gemma stated. "You were out all night chasing those darn chickens! And it was all my fault, I am so sorry." she stated. "I.. I'm sorry."

Hiro smiled as he stood up now standing in front of Gemma, about half a head taller than her as he smiled. "It's all right, I am here to help you you know."

"I know." Gemma stated. "You have always been there to save me." she looked up. "You know… I hope we can always be together."

"Huh?" Hiro blinked confused.

"I know, it sounds stupid I just." Gemma blushed. "I can't imagine a life without you in it. I mean." she swallowed.

Hiro halted then he smiled. "You know what, you too." he stated. "I can't even imagine a life without you in it too."

And Gemma gasped then she smiled as her cheeks burned red, Hiro as well blushed glancing away then he looked back. "Well, I suppose we should go eat our breakfast before it gets cold or Mah will scold us."

"Oh yes." Gemma gasped as she grabbed Hiro's hand. "Come on let's go!" she beamed as they both ran to the dinning room, laughing and ready to enjoy another day together here at cobblestone, not even knowing what the future might bring.


	5. Campfire talk part 1

"Man, things sure has been crazy since I met you." Erik commented in a smirk. "Then again, being thrown into jail was kind of crazy too."

Hiro smirked amused as he looked at his newfound traveling companion whom was currently laying stretched out on his back next to the fireplace.

They had just left Heliodor and was finally headed for cobblestone, Hiro could not deny he was very eager to get there quick as possible. The way King Carnelian had asked about it and then send his men immediately. Hiro swallowed… He just hoped they would all be all right.

"I still can't believe we actually made a jump for it." Erik continued. "That was crazy!"

"Yeah, stuff like that would sure never happen in Cobblestone." Hiro commented then he halted and he looked down.

"Huh?" Erik asked. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Hiro sighed as he looked at his hand, holding it up so he could look at the mark. "It's really weird isn't it?" he asked. "I just happened to be born with this thing and that means… I don't know what exactly." he admitted.

"Oh." Erik realised.

"I just found out a few days ago that apparently my real mother was some Queen." Hiro continued. "I mean, I always knew I was found in a river. The same day Gemma was born, oh she is my friend! We grew up together!" he informed and Erik nodded. "And I guess, I never actually thought that much about it. My Grandad was always good to me, and so was Mah. Cobblestone is such a peaceful place. And then I just arrive and bring… Whatever this is with me." he commented holding up the hand.

"Yeah that got to be some burden." Erik had to agree. "I mean just suddenly being told, oh by the way! We need you to go save the world!"

"Yeah." Hiro sighed deeply. "Well, if I am not meant to destroy the world like that king said."

"Hahaha! Yeah that is just crazy talk, you are way to cool to go around destroying the world!" Erik laughed and Hiro smirked. "Hey don't worry about it." he stated. "I was able to jump, because I could believe in the luminary. I don't know, just when I finally met you. It seemed kind of obvious."

Hiro smirked. "I am not actually that special, just a kid from Cobblestone." he stated. "I help feed the chickens and harvest the kale, sometimes I fish for the village and run errands. Thats all, I am not really a warrior or anything."

"You know, I kind of like the sound of that way better than some stuck up prince." Erik commented. "Heh, no wonder I like you. You are a cool dude."

"What about you Erik?" Hiro asked curiously. "Where do you come from?"

"Me?" Erik asked. "Im a thief, where did you think I came from?" he asked. "No one becomes a thief because they want to. I aint got no home." he stated as he looked up at the stars. "I drift from place to place looking for the next opportunity which is likely to carry me over but only for a little while, all I am concerned about is surviving another day or two and then see what happens."

"Oh." Hiro realised. "Well, you could always come to Cobblestone." he suggested. "There is always room for one more."

Erik smirked. "That is awfully nice of you, but I got thinks I need to do. I think i'll pass." he stated.

"Well okay." Hiro nodded. "But you know, if you ever change your mind. I think Gemma and Mah would like you too."

Erik kept smirking looking very amused. "Sounds like you got a nice family, you need to look after them for sure."

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "I hope they are all right, that Sir Hendrik did not look like a person to be messed with."

"Or that other guy, man he gave me the death stare!" Erik shivered. "What was his name? Asper?" he asked. "No-no! Sir Jasper!" he remembered. "Hah! Cold eyes, shesh! You would think it was his orb I had stolen."

"That king was weird too." Hiro commented as he laid down. "It was like… There was just pure darkness coming from him."

"Huh?" Erik turned his head looking at him.

"That probably didn't make any sense." Hiro commented.

"Well you are the Luminary." Erik pointed out. "If you say you could sense darkness, you probably could." he stated waving a hand. "Man, what is the luminary going to need a thief for?" he asked.

"You saved my life all ready." Hiro pointed out. "So I guess, we are just kind of in it together now huh?"

"Sure seems like it." Erik agreed. Then he smiled. "Kind of cool actually."

"Yeah it is." Hiro agreed. "We already jumped a cliff, so what ever is ahead. I got your back!"

"Right back at you." Erik stated as he lifted a hand and they both fist bumped. "All right I am going to get some shut eye now." Erik yawned. "I am busted!"

Hiro nodded as he laid down yawning. "Me too." he stated yawning himself and laid down on the opposite side of the fire to Erik.

"Man… Just you and me against the world huh?" Erik asked.

Hiro nodded. "It's… kind of scary. But also kind of cool."

"Well what ever the case, I got your back and you got mine. We are partners now." Erik stated.

And Hiro nodded. "Hm! I sure am glad we ran into each other in that prison."

"Yeah. Me too." Erik sighed deeply closing his eyes and so did Hiro as they both soon fell a sleep.


	6. Short stuff

"Eh! EEEEEHHHH! AAAARGHHHHHHH!" The sounds of struggle came from a peculiar figure, what seemingly looked like a little girl wearing a red dress, her blond hair in two braids, she was tiptoing as she was reaching up her small hands, stretching herself as far as she possible could. "AAAAAAAH!"

A blue haired thief stepped next to her as he looked down, then reached up on the top shelf which was well above the little girl pulling down the desired box. "Here you go short stuff." he reached her the box.

Veronica pouted. "I had it!" she stated.

Erik looked at Veronica, then up at the shelf which was well… Way higher than she could reach.

"Well in that case, i'll just." he reached up to put the box back.

"WAIT!" Veronica shouted. "Give it here." she asked reaching up her hands.

"Ahem, what is the magic word?" Erik asked.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Say please, I know you can do it." Erik smirked in a tease.

"Would you STOP treating me like a child?!" Veronica asked. "I can't believe this! I just managed to become an adult and then this happens. GIVE ME THAT BOX!" she jumped up only for Erik to easily get it out of her reach.

"Oh you want this?" Erik asked. "You really want it?"

"You do realize I have the power to turn you into a crisp stake right?!" Veronica asked furiously. "I can make you well done in less than five seconds!"

"Wow, with all that power at your fingertips, you would think you could manage to get a box." Erik commented and Veronica fumed.

"UHHHH! GIVE THAT TO ME!" she shouted.

"Come and get it!" Erik yelled back as he started to run.

"Hey come back here!" Veronica shouted and they were both running.

Leaving their two companions as they wide-eyed looked after them.

"Well… They seem to be getting along well." Serena commented.

"Erhh." Hiro hesitated.

"In a way." Serena then admitted more hesitantly. "In… Their own way." she stated just when a huge crash sounded making both Serena and Hiro winch. "We better see what happened!" she stated.

"No kidding!" Hiro replied as they both ran out to witness Veronica and Erik tangled together in a pile, the box having opened in the crash and the powder inside spilled out everywhere.

"Uh! This is all your fault!" Veronica exclaimed.

"My fault!?" Erik asked. "You were the one whom tackled me!"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE DARN BOX!" Veronica shouted just as her eyes widened and she started to scratch herself, then Erik began too.

"Oh god! It's everywhere and it itches so bad!" Erik exclaimed. "What was in that box?!" he asked as he rolled down on the ground.

"Powdered Tisly berries. They are for spell casting, but yes! They also work well as itch powder." Veronica hissed scratching herself all over.

"Well, I hope you two learned your lesson now." Serena commented making them both look up, only to point at each other yelling.

"IT WAS HER FAULT!" "IT WAS HIS FAULT!" right over each other.

"You are acting like children." Serena scolded them.

"Well she started it, I was just trying to be nice!" Erik stated.

"You treated me like a kid!" Veronica stated. "How many times must I say it, I am not a child!"

"Well you sure act like it!" Erik stated.

"And that is coming from you!" Veronica snorted. "Oh darn! Why does it itch so much?!" she asked back to scratching. "Someone! Help me scratch my back! I can't reach!"

"Well I would do it, but I am a bit busy here!" Erik hissed scratching his own sides. "Because a certain someone decided to tackle me! Even though SHE was the one knowing what was in the darn box!"

Serena sighed deeply. "You both need to get out of that clothes and wash up, Hiro, would you take Erik and help him wash. I will take care of my sister."

"Sure I guess." Hiro commented as he sighed, walking over to Hiro as he grabbed his arm and Serena took Veronica in the same manner.

"You have no idea how bad this itches!" Erik hissed as they walked. "Seriously help me!"

"Just jump in the lake." Hiro suggested then he sighed. "Why do you have to always fight Veronica anyway?" he asked.

"Huh?" Erik asked.

"She is not that bad, she's actually nice." Hiro pointed out. "And we could really need her strength."

"Oh, actually. I think she is nice too." Erik admitted making Hiro blink honestly surprised. "And she… She kind of reminds me of someone." he admitted. "Someone, I used to do that kind of stuff with a lot. So I guess, it is kind of an old habit in a weird way."

"O...kay." Hiro commented, clearly confused.

"Don't think to much into it." Erik asked. "Look! I promise to behave!" he stated. "Thief's honor!"

"Right." Hiro commented.

"Seriously she was the one who started it." Erik then injected.

"Riiiight." Hiro sighed deeply. Well, this entire journey had just proven itself to probably become at least twice as long as Hiro had first thought.


	7. Campfire talk part 2

"And you know then what happened?" Veronica asked.

Right in front of her, laying on his stomach, holding his head in his hands was a minstrel looking up at the young woman with a smile on his face. "Uh no! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Sylvando asked.

"He stood me up!" Veronica exclaimed. "There I stood, dressed up with flowers in my hair and everything and he was a total no show!"

"Ah! Girl, you deserve so much better than that." Sylvando stated. "Tell me you got your sweet revenge honey."

"Njah, revenge is just a waste of time. Best revenge is to do something useful, so I went out for a walk with Serena." Veronica informed.

"That was very clever." Sylvando nodded. "Just proofs you are to good for that kind of guy honey."

"What.." Erik commented from where he sat on the other side of the fire. "Are you guys even talking about?"

"Oh, just girls talk honey. You wouldn't understand." Sylvando grinned.

"But you are not a.." Erik halted then sighed seemingly giving up.

"What about you Serena, I bet you must have a ton of admires." Sylvando commented.

"Oh I don't know." Serena blushed.

"Pff, every young guy in our home has a crush on Serena." Veronica stated. "Heck that guy I told you about, it wasn't even me he was interested in, it was Serena! That's why he stood me up!"

"Veronica!" Serena gasped.

"It's okay." Veronica smiled. "You are so sweet Serena, that's why boys like you. It only makes sense."

"Now don't sell yourself short honey." Sylvando addressed Veronica. "You are a spitfire! a strong woman, and yes that may scare some. But those are weak men anyway, not in any way good enough for you! I am sure one day you will find the right one, and he will love that you have so much fire in your soul!" he beamed.

"Aww, that is so sweet." Veronica stated.

Erik exhaled. "Seriously, what are they talking about?" he asked Hiro.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know."

"And you, why are you even still here?" He asked Sylvando. "Why did you follow us?"

"I already told you, you guys seemed to be heading where the fun is!" Sylvando beamed.

"This isn't fun though." Erik stated. "We are on a mission, to safe the world! Apparently."

"Erik don't be se rude!" Veronica scolded the thief.

"It's all right honey." Sylvando assured as he rolled to his back. "Of course Erik is right to be suspicious of me, none of you know anything about me."

"You sure are taking it well." Serena commented.

Sylvando shrugged. "No need to take these things personally, I just have to proof my intentions through good old action and hard work." he smiled. "And even if that doesn't make you trust me, that is okay too! as long as I have been of help! Then my goal was archieved."

"You have been of great help." Serena assured.

"Thank you very much, that is very sweet of you to say." Sylvando replied in a smile. "You are a great help too! Your healing abilities and the way you will heal anyone, now that is a true gift darling. You sure are a force for good in this world. And very pretty and nice too."

"Oh stop it." Serena blushed deeply. "I am not that special."

"Of course you are." Sylvando stated. "And you deserve to know it!" he firmly stated making Serena blush even more.

Erik exhaled deeply. "Seriously, why are you here?" he asked. "Are you intending to follow us all the way to Gondolia?"

"I don't know, probably." Sylvando replied. "I just go where the wind takes me, and help those who needs it."

"Why?" Erik asked.

"Why not?" Sylvando asked. "I like to make people smile, life truly is great, when people are able to smile." he stated.

"You sure can fight." Hiro commented.

"Why thank you." Sylvando smiled. "I do my best darling."

"Hmm." Serena frowned. "I don't mean to be rude but… It is rather unusual for a minstrel to be so skilled with a sword isn't it?" she asked. "How did you learn? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I was taught since I was a small child." Sylvando replied. "And as it turns out, these days honing your fighting skills can be quite invaluable." He closed his eyes. "Do not shirk in your duties or training, strive to exceed your limitations, be they physical or mental, at all times, whoever you may encounter, be well mannered and gentle." he recited.

Erik blinked. "What was that from?"

Sylvando smirked. "Nothing honey, just an old verse."

"Sounds very serious." Serena commented.

"And hard." Veronica sighed deeply.

"I think it sounds very admirable." Hiro injected. "Sounds like a code heroes would follow."

Sylvando smiled amused.

"Maybe I should try to follow that a bit more." Hiro commented.

"You just do what feels right darling." Sylvando encouraged. "If you truly are the luminary, you bring light. And lord knows the world needs some light out there." he sighed. "There is so much darkness out there these days."

"You sound like… You've seen some stuff." Hiro commented.

Sylvando nodded then sighed. "What is the need dwelling on that though?" he asked. "The villages that has been destroyed will not come back just because we are all moaning about it. So I say, look at tomorrow!" he exclaimed as he pointed a finger up at the stars. "Make it a brighter future, and smile!" he stated then smiled as he lowered his hand.

"Easy for you to say." Erik commented.

"Erik honey." Sylvando smirked. "I only ever seen you smiling in sarcasm, so that is it I suppose! I have to stay with you guys until I see you do a prober smile."

"Wait what?!" Erik asked.

"It just wont do to have such a pretty boy always look so serious!" Sylvando proclaimed.

"I am smiling! I am smiling!" Erik exclaimed. "LOOK!" he pointed at his face which sported a big wide very fake smile.

Sylvando looked unimpressed as he glanced at Erik.

Erik halted then groaned, Hiro putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Well Sylvando, I like you!" Veronica stated. "It is nice with another girl around."

"But he is not a!" Erik began but then gave up. "Never mind."

"I am what ever you want me to be honey." Sylvando blinked.

"Shut up." Erik groaned and Hiro could not help but chuckle, Sylvando sure was a strange one but somehow, Hiro could only feel pure earnest from him. Something told Hiro that this strange minstrel was a good person, a very good one in fact. Like everybody else in their slowly growing group of misfits.


	8. Hidden intentions

"You.. Have a ship." Erik commented.

"Yes." Sylvando replied with a smile tugging his lip as he held the helm.

"Why?!" Erik asked. "Why do you have a ship?! How did you get a ship?!"

"Oh this old thing, it is nothing really." Sylvando commented.

"This thing is HUGE!" Erik exclaimed. "And look at those carvings?! They are only there for show, hand carved and hand painted."

"Erik I didn't realize you had such eye for art!" Sylvando gasped.

"I am a thief, I can tell the actual quality of things by looking at them." Erik commented. "And this ship, right here, is a ship for royals and lords! Not circus artists and jogglers. WHY DO YOU HAVE A SHIP?!" he shouted. "I saw goblets made of silver downstairs! With saphires imbued into them! Just one of those would be able to feed me for a week or two!"

Sylvando lifted an eyebrow. "Should I be checking your bag for loot?" he asked.

"What? No." Erik stated. "I didn't take anything." he pouted as he crossed his arms. Then he sighed deeply. "Look I… I'm sorry. You did save our lives, and you have only been helpful. I dont want to look ungreateful I just." he tried. "You dont make any sense." he stated

"Neither do you." Sylvando pointed out. "You keep saying you are a thief. Why would a thief be traveling with the luminary? Have you been promised a treasure by the end?"

"No." Erik stated. "I just… It… It is really complicated all right." he asked. "Thing just is, I really owe Hiro. He helped me, and I want to help him. That's all."

Sylvando frowned lightly.

"What? You don't believe me?" Erik asked.

"Well I." Sylvando hesitated. "I believe you are a good person Erik, and I believe you want to help, I think you are the kind of person whom does want to help those in need without needing to get anything out of it." he stated. "How-ever, I also think you have a different reason for following the luminary. All I am saying is, I don't think I am the only one keeping secrets here."

Erik opened his mouth as he looked up, then he looked down.

"I don't really mind though." Sylvando assured. "I believe you are a good person, and you will aid those whom needs it, and really. That is all I personally need to know."

"Geesh, you are talking like all those knights. You know that?" Erik asked. "All that fancy language about being kind and generous and all that. Helping who-ever is in need."

Sylvando smirked amused as he looked down.

"What? I said something funny?" Erik asked.

"No." Sylvando shook his head. "I do admire knights though." he admitted.

"What? Really?" Erik asked.

"Why not?" Sylvando asked as he turned left at the helm. "Knights are brave and selfless, it is their creed to help who-ever they meet whom is in need and they will not ask for anything in return. They will always stride to be the best person they can be, they will test their own limits and go beyond. All so they can help those around them. I think, all of that. Is pretty amazing."

"Eh, sounds pretty pretentious to me." Erik shrugged. "A bunch of do gooders, then again I suppose you fit that bill perfectly to Sylv."

"IHHHHH!" Sylvando exclaimed.

"What?" Erik blinked.

"You called me Sylv! That means we are actually getting somewhere! Some day we might even become friends!" Sylvando beamed. "That makes me so happy honey!"

"Hey hold on! That's not.." Erik sighed. "Well of course we are friends!" he exclaimed. "You saved my life, and you are really dependable out there. This group needs you, so yeah! We are comrades! Duh!"

"Are you sure about that honey?" Sylvando asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Erik assured then exhaled. "I will admit though, I am glad that there aren't a lot of people like you out there. You can be pretty confusing."

"Oh you would be surprised." Sylvando stated.

"What?" Erik asked.

"When the right type of people feel inspired and are finally allowed to let loose." Sylvando smirked. "I could make a whole parade with just people like me."

"Well… That would be… Interesting I suppose." Erik blinked, clearly looking rather intimimdated by that prospect.

Sylvando smirked. "Erik listen, if something bothers you. I am sure you can talk to any of us in the group. I swear I wont tell your secret."

"Well why dont you go first then?" Erik asked. "Tell me your secret!"

"Well.." Sylvando hesitated. "This might sound really silly to you."

"Huh?" Erik asked. "You are going to tell me? Seriously?" he asked.

Sylvando smirked. "Why I am here." he stated. "I want to make everyone smile, everyone in the world." he stated. "How-ever as things are now, so much sadness, so many losses, everyone are sad. And that breaks my heart. So… To change that, I need to help the luminary. Makes sense no?"

Wide-eyed Erik looked at him. "Seriously?" he asked.

"I know, it is a little silly. But darling, what is the use if you don't at least try?" Sylvando asked.

"That has to be the sappiest reason I ever heard for anyone doing anything." Erik stated. "And… It is just like you isn't it?" he asked making Sylvando smile.

"So, what is your reason?" Sylvando asked.

Erik hesitated, and he looked down.

"Oh, that bad huh?" Sylvando asked.

Erik sighed. "I erh.. erhm." he swallowed. "I did something bad, some years ago." he stated. "And… Someone really close to me got hurt. Really badly, and it was all my fault." he closed his eyes. "I was told I could earn my forgiveness, if I helped the luminary."

"Oh honey." Sylvando spoke sounding genuinely sad.

"Shut up." Erik mumbled.

"Well, you were told you could earn your forgiveness by aiding the luminary, and now you are here." Sylvando commented. "I say you are on the right track, there is hope yet. And honey, what-ever is eating you. I am sure we will figure it out, after all. We got the luminary with us."

"Hey! I can say that to you too!" Erik pointed out. "Something is eating you as well! Or am I wrong?"

Sylvando looked down. "No, you are not wrong." he admitted. "How-ever, all I need to do is to make the world smile and then, I can go back with a raised head."

"Make the entire world smile?!" Erik asked. "Geesh, why don't you set a higher bar for yourself?!" he asked making Sylvando chuckle.

"I suppose I am just a hopeless fool that way." Sylvando admitted.

"Well, that is just you then I suppose." Erik shrugged. "Aren't we all?" he asked.

"Yes I suppose so." Sylvando agreed.

"Sylvando… You sure are weird." Erik commented. "But, I think I want us to be friends. I think you would be a really good friend."

And Sylvando beamed. "Erik!" he beamed. "Well, I think you would be good friend too! So lets be friends, okay?" he asked.

"Well. Okay then." Erik nodded offering Sylvando a hand. "Friends!"

And Sylvando beamed as he grabbed the hand and they shook firmly. "Friends." he agreed.


	9. Revelation

Jade was in shock… Her entire body was shaking, she could not believe it.

It was not that she had been beaten in a fight, that didn't bother her. No! That young man in front of her, with that look in his eyes and then she had seen it. The mark! The mark of the luminary, right there on the back of his hand, as clear as on that little baby she had ones long ago desperately held unto, and yet lost.  
It was… Impossible. Right?  
Jade shook her head, trying to shake off the shock, then she halted and looked next to her, then she scolded herself.

How could she be so selfish! She was not the only one shocked, and her companion had a much better reason being shocked than her! It was only right he seemed even worse.

Rab looked frozen as he sat on the bench, his eyes wide, his hands shaking.

Jade swallowed. "Rab." she breathed and then she saw it, silent tears running down the old mans face. Jade exhaled deeply, she knew Rab had always carried so much sorrow, such a heavy burden, but he never allowed her to see it. He had been strong for the both of them on this journey, if he had ever cried, he had done it while she was away and couldn't see, now though, he seemed to shocked and Jade walked over to him, then sat down in front of him. "How are you holding up?" she asked quietly.

Rab swallowed, then he dried his eyes with the back of his hand. "He… He looks just like her." he commented.

Jade didn't reply, but allowed Rab to talk, to get it out. Like he had done with her so many times.

"My Eleanor." Rab breathed and then he broke together. "It was like, seeing her eyes again." he cried into his hands.

Jade swallowed, now her eyes became misty to and her throat tied itself together.

"Jade!" Rab looked up, tears only multiplying and yet he was smiling. "He's alive! E-Eleanor's son! He's." he swallowed. "Here."

"So." Jade sniffed tears now falling down her own cheeks but she didn't care as she put a hand over Rabs hands. "You are sure it's him?" she asked. "You're really really sure?" she asked both smiling and crying as well.

"Aye! There is no doubt in my mind!" Rab stated. "That lad, is Eleanor's child! Or you may call me an old mutt!"

"Well, you are kind of an old mutt." Jade pointed out and Rab chuckled wiping away the tears.

"And Irwin's too." Rab breathed. "That pride, he got that from Irwin. But that kindness, my dear daughter Eleanor." he smiled looking down and he closed his eyes as he breathed.

"Rab." Jade breathed.

"Finally I know, why I survived." Rab stated and he looked up. "That lad, he is going to need to know where he came from, what happened. And he will need help, Jade I." he swallowed. "I have to help him, in what-ever way I can."

"Of course you do!" Jade stated. "And… I want to help to!."

Rab smiled lightly. "Jade, you are a grown woman now, and have been for a while. You haven't needed me for several years now. It is no longer my place to tell you what to do or not to do, if you wish to come, I will only be thankful."

Jade swallowed. "Rab."

"Jade, have I ever told you." Rab asked. "How grateful I am? If it hadn't been for you, for all those years. I don't know what I would have done. Thanks to you, I can be here now, and finally meet him."

"I am the one who is grateful! If it hadn't been for you, I would have died." Jade stated. "And… you taught me so much, everything I know. Rab I… I am just so happy for you." she stated as she stood up and then embraced him. "You deserve this, more than anyone I know."

"Oh Jade." Rab closed his eyes as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry, after all this time. We still haven't come any closer to solving the mystery about Carnelian. He is the one whom should have done all the things I did."

"It's not your fault." Jade assured as she let go and sat back, smiling as tears still fell down. Then she stood up, only to sit down right next to Rab on the bench. "I wonder what kind of person he has become." she commented. "Eleanors son."

"Well he must have guts, he went far in that arena." Rab pointed out.

"I bet he must be kind, like lady Eleanor." Jade smiled.

"And steadfast, like Irwin!" Rab stated.

"And protective! Like you Rab!" Eleanor stated making Rab chuckle.

"Well, what-ever he is like. As long as he is a good person, I will be happy." Rab stated. "Eleanor. My dear sweet girl." he looked up at the ceiling. "We found him, we found your son!" he stated. "And dear daughter, I promise! I will protect him, no matter what. This time, I will protect him." he stated as he closed his eyes and folded his hands.

Jade following the motion, folding her hands as she lowered her head with closed eyes. "Lady Eleanor." she spoke. "I will not let him or you down again! I will be there for him, I promise! Like you were always there for me, and your father, Lord Robert, he has always been there for me! Your family is now my family, and I will protect my family with all I got!"

"Jade, you don't owe me a thing." Rab pointed out.

"Except my life you mean?" Jade asked. "And my ability to fight! My knowledge, my wisdom?" she asked then she smiled. "It's fine Rab, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Rab frowned.

"Really." Jade assured in a smile, reaching out a hand as she touched his shoulder. "I am the person I am today, because of you. And I am proud of who I am today, I wouldn't want to be any different. You taught me, to be strong yet always kind. To be proud, but also humble. To never search out the fight, but be prepaired for what may come. So I can protect myself and others. To be gentle but also firm in my actions. All of that, you taught me."

"Your father would have taught you the same." Rab stated.

"Yes I think he would." Jade agreed retrieving her hand as she smiled. "So thats good! When he is himself again, he can be proud of me. And I wont be ashamed of facing him, I can be proud of who I am in front of him! Thanks to you."

Rab shook his head but smiled. "Well, I suppose we still have a pretty long journey ahead of us. The lad, he isn't just Eleanor's son. He is the luminary." he pointed out.

"All the better reason to lend him a hand!" Jade stated as she stood up, slamming one fist into the palm of her hand. "So Rab, what would be the first on the agenda?" she asked.

"First?" Rab asked as he stood up. "Let us observe for now, see what kind of man he has become." he stated. "And, if he is ready." he took in a deep breath. "We must tell him the truth, who he is, how this all began."

Jade nodded. "okay, I suppose we owe him that much."

"Indeed." Rab replied. "Now then, let us see." he looked forward. "How far that child has come."

Jade nodded. "Yes, let us seem."


	10. His duty

More than anything in the world, Hendrik wished he could make some sense out of this. ANY SENSE! Just a glimmer of guiding light, a few words of re-assurance, a clear way to go. ANYTHING!  
But it was all denied to him, all of it.

Princess Jade, she was… Alive! She had been standing right there in front of him, no longer a little girl but a proud and strong women, her voice had been steadfast and none-wavering, her eyes angry as she had proclaimed that he was not to touch the luminary.

_"Don't you dare Hendrik!"  
_

Just like she had yelled at him so many times in the past, when she thought he had been rude or naughty. Don't you dare leave me like this, don't you dare saying that! Don't you dare... This time though, she had been serious. It wasn't a slightly spoiled little girl talking, but a seasoned warrior whom was genuinely angry,

The dark spawn! The source of all this evil, didn't she understand? Didn't she see? All that misery and death all around them, two different nations that had been destroyed. They could stop it, all they had to do, was to get rid of the darkspawn!

Right? … Right? Hendrik shook his head as he squinted his eyes, it had never made that much sense to him, how could a baby be the cause for so much misery? But… He would not question his king. Carnelian was only looking out for his people and the world.

But, she was alive! And she… Jade, she had sounded so sure.

And the Luminary he… He didn't really seem evil. At all. He had just walked right up to Carnelian to ask for advice, that was it.

Naive and innocent, just…. Standing there.

NO! He was the source of so much death! Hendrik could not allow himself to feel compassion, people were suffering, and people were dying! And it could be stopped! It…

Why on earth then, didn't Hendrik feel sure at all? He was usually so determined, but now he felt difficultly with each step he took.

His armor felt unusually heavy, nearly suffocating, he had a hard time breathing. His mind was clouded and he had a difficult time to even think, it was with nearly wobbling steps he approached his king, and he kneeled with bowed head. "Your majesty." he addressed Carnelian.

Carnelian frowned, his eyebrows lowering to an angry motion as his lips were a thin line.

"Ones again, you failed to capture or kill the Darkspawn." Carnelian commented. "Are you really so incompetent sir Hendrik, that you cannot catch up to one man? Barely even a man, he is just a boy!"

Jasper smirked looking outright amused as he stood next to Carnelian with crossed arms.

"I… I am sorry, please forgive me sir." Hendrik asked with continued lowered head. "The darkspawn has… gathered a rather impressive group of companions." he admitted.

Carnelian frowned, clearly not happy with Hendriks words.

"And… Your majesty. I feel like I must inform you." Hendrik looked up. "With the Darkspawn was… It was princess Jade!" he stated. "Sir! She is alive! I know it sounds like madness but I swear on my honor it is true! The princess of Heliodor lives! And she is protecting the Darkspawn."

Carnelian did not look moved, he did not look shocked or aghasted, he only looked annoyed and it was a look that truly shocked Hendrik.

"Sir Hendrik may I remind you, anyone whom aids the darkspawn is a enemy of the world. No matter who they are, they must be dealt with." Hendrik stated.

"But sir!" Hendrik stood up. "The princess! She… She's your daughter." he pointed out. "You asked me to… To always look after her and protect her no matter what! You said it was the most important order you ever gave me. That… If I were in doubt about anything else, that order would always stand true."

"A companion of the darkspawn is no daughter of mine." Carnalian stated. "Merely the Darkspawns little dark seedling. What-ever I said back then is of no consequence now."

Hendrik felt himself shaking, his heart tightened as he tried to keep himself composed. He wanted to object, more than anything he wanted to say something. But he didn't know what, ones again he felt how heavy his armor felt, it was like he was being pinned to the ground, the chest plate pressing against his chest, stopping him from breathing.

"Now if you are done wasting my time with such idiotic information, please be off." Carnelian asked waving his hand. "I do believe you have a darkspawn to catch, don't you?" he asked.

"I… Yes sir." Hendrik finally nodded as he stood up. Then bowed. "Your majesty." and turned around to leave.

Outside Hendrik took in a deep breath, even that though didn't help, he still felt like he had such a difficult time breathing.

Another knight came out, in white amour and Hendrik looked up to see Jaspers smiling face. That too though, only felt unsettling.

"Don't take it so bad." Jasper encouraged. "You will get the Darkspawn next time."

Hendrik hissed, he didn't know what it was, but his friends words they just… didn't feel as comforting as they ones had. They hadn't for a while, but right now it felt particularly unpleasant.

"Of course I will." Hendrik nodded. "I will not stop until the world is safe from the darkspawn." he stated, yet felt no conviction in his words.

"Of course, that is just like you. You never stop for anything." Jasper commented in a frown.

"Yes… That is.. the creed of the knights." Hendrik stated. "To help, to protect those whom cant protect themselves to." he halted. In a way he hoped that Jasper would say something, like in the old days where Jasper somehow knew just what to say to inspire him and find new conviction.

But it was denied to him. "Yeah-yeah, you just do that. Keep walking in a straight line and cut down anything in your path." Jasper shrugged as he walked past Hendrik. "Then leave those behind you in the dust."

"What?" Hendrik asked.

Jasper though smirked as he turned his head and his eyes glinted in a omniscient way. "You got this, Sir Hendrik." he stated lifting a hand. "Later." he waved and was gone, leaving Hendrik not feeling the least bit better nor stronger.

Only weaker and more unsure than ever. Still though, he had to continue! He had to protect the people! Had to…. Had to.


	11. Campfire talk part 3

"Hiro? You okay man?" Erik asked as their entire, now suddenly quite large group was gathered around the campfire.

"huh?" Hiro asked.

"Erik is right, you have been awfully quiet lately." Veronica commented. "Since… Well, you know. Dundrasil."

"Oh." Hiro realised, trying not to look at their two newest companions whom had joined them just the other day, and they had informed Hiro of a great many things.

The place and time of his birth… his birth parents… Why he had been abondoned… What that mark on his hand had brought with it. It was overwhelming to say the least and Hiro held a hand to his forehead.

"You all right there lad?" Rab asked.

"Yeah, I just…. I'm not sure." Hiro finally admitted.

Rab reached out a hand but then stopped, clearly he struggled trying to figure what to do, but finally retrieved his hand again. Sympathetically Jade looked at Rab, then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess all of this, is just a bit much." Hiro then admitted to all of them. "I mean I… I always knew, I had been found in a river. I wasn't mad though, the people who raised me. I wouldn't want to trade them or that time." he stated. "Actually, I didn't even think to much about it." he then informed. "Then, suddenly I am told my mother was a Queen and my father a king." he stated. "And I am the luminary. I didn't even know what a luminary was before my mah told me the day I sat out for Heliodor, to be honest though. She didn't seem to know either, and I am still not sure at all what a luminary is or what the luminary is supposed to do." he stated. "What am I supposed to do with all of this?" he asked.

"You just do what you think is right." Jade informed and Hiro looked up.

"Honey, you done well so far." Sylvando assured. "You don't need to be unsure of yourself at all."

"Sure, we'll figure this out together." Erik commented. "And remember, I got your back." he winked.

"Me too." Serena stated.

"Me three." Veronica beamed.

Rab smiled, then hesitated. "Lad… Listen." he tried and Hiro looked up. "I… erhm." Rab hesitated. "I do not wish to in any way replace or push away all the people that raised you and cared so much for you." he stated. "I am grateful to them! You have turned into such a good young man, and that warms my heart. More than you can possible imagine. I can no longer be there while you grew up, you are an adult already, so you don't owe me anything." he stated. "How-ever, regardless of how you see me or feel about me, I just wish to help you, that is all." he stated.

"Well, erhm." Hiro hesitated. "You… are my grandfather right?" he asked. "My actual." he halted.

"Hiro?" Rab asked.

"I… erhm." Hiro swallowed. "The man whom fished me up from the river, when I was a baby. He raised me. His… his name was Chalky and I… I called him granddad." he admitted. "He passed away a few years ago though. Nothing serious, he was just very old and got sick doing the winter. I still miss him though… Especially these days." he sighed. "He was my grandad." he then finally stated.

"I see." Rab nodded.

"But, isn't it pretty normal for people to have two granddads?" Erik asked and they looked at him. "I mean I am just saying, I never met my own grandparents and I don't remember my parents either. Boy if I could have two of them, that would be neat."

"uh I love our granddads!" Serena smiled.

"I suppose they are pretty cool." Veronica smirked.

"You know both your grandads?" Erik asked the pair of twins.

"yup!" Veronica stated. "Two granddads, one grandma, one mom and one dad!" she stated now showing five fingers one for each. "To bad our other grandma passed away years ago."

"I see…" Hiro commented. "I think. Still, my father was a king." he commented. "That's... scary." he halted.

"Actually, your father was not born royalty at all." Rab informed and Hiro looked up. "Irwin's parents were farmers, he grew up on a farm."

"Wow really?" Veronica asked. "How did he end up as a king?!" he asked.

Rab smiled. "Eleanor always loved long walks in nature" he started to tell and they all listened. "I always told her to be careful, to not go to far away from the castle. But she would just laugh and tell me I worry to much. So she would go on her walks, across the fields. She would talk to anyone she met and listen to their worries. She had such a kind soul my Eleanor." he sighed. "Then it was bound to happen, she was attacked by monsters. Irwin jumped to her rescue, fending off the monsters with only a pitchfork… And he got burned for his trouble, the big scar on the left side of his back was very permanent." he remembered. "Still, after that Eleanor came to check on him many times. To make sure he was healing probably, and the two fell in love." he informed. "At first Eleanor held their relationship secret, but I could tell a difference. She seemed happy. When I finally found out what was going on, I didn't exactly know what to say. But she was so happy, and I could not bear to deny her her happiness." he informed. "I allowed Eleanor and Irwin to keep meeting in secret, for many years. They were so happy." he smiled lightly. "Then finally, Irwin asked for Eleanors hand in marriage, he told me he could not bear to keep their love a secret. He wanted to do the right thing."

"Sounds like a good man." Serena commented.

"Aye, very good." Rab nodded. "I informed him, that if he intended to marry Eleanor he would have to become a king. She was my only child and the crown princess, I asked him if he was ready for that." he stated. "Of course, there was also a second option. They could elope." he commented. "Irwin said to me he could never bear to take Eleanor away from her home, she loved the kingdom its people. He would not force her away. He also told me that he had no desire to be king, he had no desire for any of the riches or power, he only wished to make Eleanor happy. How-ever, if he had to become king so he could be with Eleanor in Dundrasil and allowing Eleanor to stay, he would do it. The way he spoke, it did awe me. He was sincere and strong in his conviction for sure." Rab smiled as he was lost in memory. "After that I put him to the test, choosing a king for the kingdom is a huge decision. I involved him in politics, I asked him to train with a sword, I had him meet several royal people to observe how he acted."

"Then what happened?" Veronica asked.

"It wasn't a flawless performance, by god no it was not. He was clearly just a farm boy in a environment he knew nothing about." Rab smirked amused. "But, he was always sincere, he was always concerned about the people above all else. His conviction was strong, his bravery without a fault. And his kindness and love so great and sincere. What he lacked in knowledge he made up for in hard work and learned so much in short a short time. He was so passionate and everyday he would tell Eleanor that he would make sure to make it, even if he had to work himself to the bone. And believe me he did!" Rab informed. "When I finally gave them my full blessing I was in no doubt that he would be a great king." he stated. "So, they married. I stepped back from the throne, but stayed nearby so I could give Irwin any advice he could need. He managed pretty well to run things by himself though. When he asked advice it often seemed more out of consideration and kindness than actual need. It allowed me to truly enjoy my pension, satiesfied in the knowledge that both the kingdom and my dearest daughter were in safe hands. I could not ask for a better man to take on the task. We even became great friends, I was proud to call him my new son. Those days were wonderful." he sighed deeply, smiling by all the happy memories.

"Then I was born." Hiro commented.

Rab sighed. "Your parents, Irwin and Eleanor. They wanted you more than anything, when you were born they were both beaming like the sun. They only got to know you for a single day, but they loved you with all they had. Trust me on that." he asked. "What happened that faithful night is not your fault." he stated. "What Carnelian says, about Darkspawn and its like, that is madness."

By those words Jade looked away, her eyes clearly painful, but she kept quiet.

Sylvando pouted. "I hate when stories has sad endings." he commented. "Stories are supposed to have happy endings."

"Well, the story might not have the happy ending any of us could have hoped for." Rab commented. "But you are here Hiro, they both live on in you. I have seen it myself, if they could see you now, I know they would be so proud and so happy!" he smiled as his eyes grew misty. "And that." he dried away a tear with his finger. "Makes me happy too."

"Rab." Hiro swallowed. "I… I think I would like to call you grandfather, if that is all right with you."

Rab gasped as he looked up. "All right?!" he asked. "Hiro! That would be… That would truly make me happy." he stated.

"Okay then… Grandfather." Hiro chewed on the word as if trying to taste it. "I need to get a bit used to it." he excused himself scratching his cheek.

"That is quite all right." Rab assured. "Thank you for trying, I know it cannot be easy for you. And it is not something you have to do. But it does mean a lot for this old man."

"Oh, now this is the kind of happy ending I am talking about." Sylvando sniffed pulling out a handkerchief as he dried his own eyes.

"Give that to me." Veronica asked just taking the handkerchief away from him as she dried her own eyes with it too, then blew her nose before reaching the handkerchief back.

"You are welcome honey." Sylvando said taking the handkerchief back without even complaining about it and folded it to stuff it in his pocket.

Jade smiled as well, clearly looking happy with the outcome. _"Thank you Hiro."_ she formed the words with her lips so only Hiro could capture it. And he smiled back.

It was weird, two people he had never met before. But they had been ready to help him no matter what, ever since the day he had been born.  
It was… Intimidating to say the least, but now as he got to talk, it was also very nice finally meeting them or even… being re-united with them. His family.

Hiro looked around at all the chatting heads around the campfire and realized how close he suddenly felt to each and every one of them. Like they were all part of the same family, and he smiled as he laid down on his stomach, feeling comfort from the presence of these specific people as he closed his eyes.

As long as they stuck together, things were going to be all right.


	12. Whispers in shadows

Jasper was only able to watch with pure distain in his eyes, as ones again Hendrik had slowed down the entire party, all to carry an elderly woman on his back back to her village after she had hurt her ankle.

It was disgusting to say the least, Hendrik acting oh so brave and noble as if Jasper didn't saw right through it. He only did it so he could bask in all of that glory afterwards and Hendrik sure got it, the people would eat his antics right up and adore him. Praising the man to the skies while Hendrik would take the role upon himself as a humble servant.

That rat.

It was hard to imagine now, that there had been a time where Jasper too had been blinded. He too had adored Hendrik, looked up to him, even… Loved him.

As a comrade and a inspiration, a friend and a brother. That was before he had realized what a hollow person Hendrik truly was.  
Hendrik did not care, not for anyone. He would leave anyone whom didn't suite his needs anymore behind in the dust, and do the next seemingly kind act so people would adore him.

Jasper knew the truth now, oh he knew!  
Everyone else might have been blinded and dumbfounded, everyone else were just to stupid and to easily fooled. But not Jasper, he had seen truth.

It sure had taken a while though, it had begun years ago. Shortly after Dundrasils fall and Carnelians return without his daughter.

Jasper had been saddened and horrified, stupid as he was he had believed Hendriks tears to be genuine. They were clearly fake though, meant to paint Hendrik as the ideal hero.

Then at night… Jasper had started to hear whispers. Soothing gentle whispers.

_"Why… Why does Hendrik get all the praise? You are much more deserving of it."_

Jasper had dismissed the voice, to him at the time it had sounded ridicoules. Knight didnt seek praise! That was not part of the knights code!

But Jasper couldn't help but notice after that, how Hendrik was showered in so much praise. And acted all like it was nothing.

The voice came again.

_"He is but a brute, using nothing but brute force to get it his way. But you! You are smart! You are clever! Without your knowledge and brilliant planning the monsters would have taken Heliodor at the last attack. And then he steps out in front and gets all the glory? That is not right."_

Jasper had to nod at that and admit there was truth to it. Still… Hendrik didn't mean it like that, it was not like that! …. It… wasn't… Right?"

Though as time went on, and the voice nearly became like a well known soothing friend, his words only made more sense! Hendrik always did take the honor, and he never even thanked Jasper!

Jaspers tactic would be the true winner, but Hendrik would stand in front, bask in the glory and act like he was the great humble hero! It was sickening!

Slowly but surely as years passed by, Jasper felt his resentment grow, he started to feel sick when he saw his old friend, his stomach making turns. It was sickening!

Then finally one day, Hendrik had ones again stepped up! Taking the front line in battle and was praised a hero, ones again. And Jasper was sick of it!

Sick of all these stupid fools, blinded by the brilliant light Hendrik projected. His fake light!

Jasper hissed as he passed in the throne room then let out a roar. "UAAAARGH!" and he grabbed his necklace, the pendant that was formed like the shield of heliodor, and he ripped it off then threw it on the ground only to stamp on it. "Take that!" he hissed. "And that! AND THAT!" he spat at it.

"Temper temper." A voice commented.

Shocked Jasper stood up then twirled around. "You.. YOUR MAJESTY!" he exclaimed. "I am so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!" he asked as he bowed.

Carnelian though only glanced at the medalion on the ground then up at Jasper. "You are right to be angry though." he asked. "Ones again this victory was yours, and ones again Hendrik takes all the glory."

Jasper hissed as his fist tightened.

"You should not have to stand for that."

Jaspers eyes widened and he looked up, it was Carnelian whom had spoken but his voice, his voice sounded entirely different. Not like Carnelian at all! Deeper and more sinister, it was.

Then suddenly, Carnelians eyes shone bright red as he spoke with that voice again. "You are so much greater than he, and yet you are left to rot in his shadow. It is truly a shame."

Jasper stepped back. "You… You are not the King." he stammered. "Who… Who are you?" he asked.

Carnelian smirked and then suddenly it looked like his body grew limp as it fell to the ground, though still standing up was quite a figure! It looked like a cross between a man and a monster, he had horns on his head, his fingers were long and clawlike, his skin purple. It was like pure strenght just emanated from him. Jasper could feel the power just standing and he felt his own heart hammering.

"My name, is Mordegon." The man stated. "And you, my dear Jasper. Deserve so much better."

"You… WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KING?!" Jasper shouted as he pulled out a sword. "For how long did you reside in him?" he asked.

Mordegon lifted an eyebrow.

"ANSWER ME!" Jasper shouted.

"Why on earth would you even care for this old fool?" Mordegon asked. "When he doesn't even care about you?"

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I have spend long enough inside of his head, I know his true thoughts and feelings." Mordegon stated. "This man…. Loves sir Hendrik, to him Hendrik is the son he always wanted. You though, he only kept out of pity. And now he wish he knew how to get rid of you."

"That.. That is not true!" Jasper stated. "He saved us together! Gave us a home. Raised us."

"And clearly always favored Hendrik." Mordegon pointed out. "The shield of Heliodor, he always intended for Hendrik to have it."

Jasper hissed as he looked down, his hands shaking.

"I know why you hesitate." Mordegon commented and Jasper looked up. "It is because you already know it is true."

Jasper hissed as he dropped the sword. "Why?" he asked. "I worked hard! I ensured this kingdom would be safe. WHY WOULD THEY JUST THROW ME AWAY LIKE THAT?!" he asked.

"Because they are stupid." Mordegon stated. "Im not though, you are far greater than Hendrik ever was. And if you help me, I will make sure that everyone will know it."

"Help you?" Jasper asked. "With what?"

"This world is sick." Mordegon stated. "Sick with hopes of heroes and pure, I will cleanse the world. Show them what true power really is. And you my child, you will be my greatest general if you so desire." he reached a hand towards Jasper.

Jasper hesitated.

Just then, the old king laying on the floor groaned. "Ir…win." he groaned.

"Oh no, waking up now. Can't have that." Mordegon stated as he simply grabbed Carnelian by the hair and pulled him up in one hand as Carnelian groaned. "Go back to sleep." he demanded and then, it was weird. It was like he was slipping on Carnelians body, like he was merely putting on his old favorite coat so ones again it was Carnelians face smiling.

"Irwin?" Jasper asked then looked down. "Dundrasil, so you have been here. All this time?" he asked.

Mordegon smirked.  
Jasper looked up. "If I serve you, will you give me what I desire?" he asked.

"I will give you all you desire." Mordegon promised. "Hendrik will know, how much greater you are. He will curse himself for taking you for granted and underestimating you so greatly."

Jasper looked down, then he looked up. He took a few steps until he was in front of Mordegon, and then kneel on one leg. "Then I am yours to do with as you please." he stated . "My lord."

Mordegon grinned, his eyes shining bright red. "Then, my fine knight. The world shall be yours!"

And Jasper smiled.


	13. Show of a lifetime

The little traveling group containing the luminary and his friends had come across what can only be described as a pitiful sight.

An old farm house, inside of it living a small family. Husband and wife, their three children and a old granny.

Their field looked nearly empty and withered, their eyes hollow, they were kind though and invited the group on a meal in the house, even if it was only thin porridge and a cup of water.

The group ate in politeness, though suddenly a certain minstrel had enough as he stood up. "No! This is no good! No-no-no! NO!" he exclaimed.

"Sylv?" Jade blinked.

"These people are miserable! This simply will not do!" Sylvando exclaimed.

"Well, this is sad and all. But what do you intend to do about it exactly Sylv?" Erik asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Sylvando asked. "Tonight, we are going to put on a show. And make everyone in this house smile!" he stated.

That made everyone halt as they looked dumbfounded at Sylvando.

"What?" Hiro finally asked.

"A show! The greatest show these people have ever seen!" Sylvando grinned.

"What on EARTH is that going to help?!" Erik asked baffled.

"And Sylvando, we are not performers!" Veronica pointed out.

"So what, you all got talents don't you?" Sylvando asked. "Serena my dear." he took her hands and pulled her up. "With a voice so light and sweet, able to play the harp with such light fingers." he stated as he twirled her around in a circle.

"Well… I guess when you say it like that." Serena blushed as she was sat back down.

"Erik!" Sylvando placed himself behind Erik. "Master of knifes! Always able to hit the target! You know you can throw your knifes at me trying to hit the apple on my head. I dare you!"

"Admittedly that does sound very tempting." Erik had to admit.

"Veronica!" Sylvando easily picked up the little girl. "Our grand magician able to cast grand fire spells! You wont even believe your eyes."

"Hey put me down!" Veronica exclaimed. "Or the fire will be in your face!"

"Exactly!" Sylvando put her down then turned to the next. "Rab, our mystic man. He knows the secrets, the stories of ancient past. He knows the spells from there to, tell us a story my wise man! Tell us."

"Well, if you are really asking." Rab commented stroking his moustacio.

"And oh, how can I forget. Magneficent, beautiful." Sylvando sat down on one knee in front of Jade picking up her hand and kissed it. "You will not believe her beauty, but even less her moves as she dances in the air. She can break bricks with her feet and look so elegant while doing so."

"You are not wrong." Jade had to admit amused.

"And finally, Hiro!" Sylvando stood up next to Hero grabbing his shoulder. "The great, the one and only! The luminary! He can… erhm… erh." he halted. "Hiro honey what can you do exactly?" he asked.

Hiro opened his mouth, then he closed it in a annoyed pout.

"There must be something." Sylvando commented holding his shoulder. "Let me see. Well, you can handle a sword but… You are not that great to be honest. And you have magic! But Veronicas is better erhm. I know!" he snapped a finger. "Your brilliant horsemanship!" he stated then clapped him on the back, so harshly Hiro nearly fell over. "Yes! Bring forward your steed and let us see your brilliant control of the beast as you ride across the horizon, and through the ring of fire Veronica made!"

"HEY!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Oh that's brilliant." Veronica stated.

"I am still not sure how this will help exactly though." Serena had to admit as she tapped her chin.

"What do you mean what will it help? These wonderful people had so little and still gave, this is just giving them a little bit back! A smile!" Sylvando stated as he leaned over Erik wrapping a arm around his shoulder. "And we could need some fun too! Think of it as… a group exercise! Its just for fun." he stated.

"Well, these people were kind to us." Jade stated as she stood up. "I do want to repay them if at all possible."

"Then that is settled." Sylvando beamed as he stood up clapping his hands together. "Tonight, we will put on a show."

Everyone blinked then looked at each other, and somehow they all knew… There was no fighting this. They might as well just go along with it.

* * *

yes, somehow it did become a thing and somehow… It was wonderful.

At first when Sylvando had pulled the little family outside they all looked confused, even scared, but soon the children started to clap and laugh as Veronica made her fireshow as Rab told his story.  
Then the rest settled in as they listened to Serenas music, soon joined by Sylvandos flute for a duet.

Erik hit the apple on Sylvandos head just right, Hiro road his horse in a circle aroud them all, Jade broke numbers of logs and bricks with her leg work and somehow, everyone was happy.

The family that had looked so heart broken all beamed and smiled as they all made the final bow.

"You know." Erik commented as they stood up. "This wasn't such a bad idea."

"Of course not darling. When has it ever hurt to make people smile?" Sylvando asked.

"This wont help on their lacking food though, you know that right?" Veronica asked. "It wont help against the monsters either or anything of that sort really."

"I know." Sylvando assured. "Still, I like to think it does has some meaning. Just reminding people there is still good in the world. You know?" he asked.

Rab nodded. "Aye, I think there is a point to that." he agreed. "There is a point to living, even when things are hard. Sometimes though, people does need to be reminded."

Hiro nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, even if it was only very little. I think we made a difference for these people tonight." Jade commented hinting at the laughing children already playing that they were the circus artists.

"yes, I agree." Serena nodded. "From now on, I will play my harp some more for people so they can hear it too."

"Oh that's wonderful darling!" Sylvando beamed.

"I think this was a wonderful evening for all of us." Jade smiled. "Thank you Sylv, I will remember this evening."

"Honey, that makes me very happy you think that." Sylvando replied in a smile. "Thank you everybody for going along, I could not have done it myself. You sure are some great friends."

And they all chuckled looking very amused.

"Next time just gives a heads up all right?" Erik asked.

"Oh! So you are fine with doing it again honey?" Sylvando asked.

"Sure why not, if I get to throw knifes after you again." Erik commented.

"I trust my friend, so no problem!" Sylvando beamed.

"I would like to do it again too, this was fun." Veronica smiled. "Now though, I am just exhausted. I am going to sleep." she stated yawning as she rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Sylv, thanks everyone. This was a lovely evening."

And they all nodded in agreement, all smiling before they started to settle for the night, all in a good mood and all knowing they were probably going to remember this evening for quite a while.


	14. Campfire talk part 4

They had been lucky, incredible lucky. In the ice cold environment around Sniffleheim, they had managed to find a cottage.  
Probably build there exactly to provide travelers shelter if they ran into a snow storm. Now a fire was roaring in the fireplace and most of their group was sitting in front of it to warm their frozen hands.

Hiro wasn't doing good, after his encounter with Hendrik and then the witch Crysalis whom had frozen him solid, now he was laying in bed, shivering in spite of being unconscious.

Serena was singing a hymn, which send waves of healing energies over the young man and Jade worried laid a hand on his forehead only to feel the cold.

"Don't worry." Serena said. "We made it in time, Hiro is going to be just fine. He only needs to rest."

Jade exhaled deeply as she removed her hand.

"That stupid Sir Hendrik." Erik hissed as he sat by the fireplace resting his chin on his hand. "Literately chasing us across the freaking world! What is his problem anyway?" he asked. "Doesn't he know when to give up?!"

"No." Jade replied as she looked down. "He never knew when to call it quits, that idiot would always just continue until he had done what he promised. Or failed so miserable it nearly got him killed."

That made Erik and others blink as they turned to her and Jade looked down holding her arm.

"Well, he is a knight! And that is what a knight does!" Sylvando pointed out. "Also knights are there to help the people and protect those whom can't protect themselves. So he must be a good person."

"Sylv." Erik sighed. "That is very naive, people are not necessarily good just because they are knights."

That made Sylvando pout, looking genuinely annoyed.

"He did let us go." Veronica pointed out. "So he probably has some good in him."

"He only let us go because he was outnumbered and freezing to death, he knew he would get his butt beaten if he stuck around." Erik snorted.

Jade closed her eyes as she now sat down at the fireplace too.

"Jade?" Veronica asked. "Are you okay?"

"I… hmm." Jade lowered her head.

"You are still caring about that lad aren't you?" Rab asked. "I dont blame you, the way I remember him. He sure always looked out for you."

"Yes." Jade nodded and they all quieted embarrassed. "He…. When I was a small child, there were three people in the world which made me feel safe. As long as they were around, I always felt like things were going to be okay. There was my dad… King Carnelian. There was Lady Eleanor." she swallowed. "And Hendrik."

"Oh honey." Sylvando looked at her.

"He would always run after me and look after me." Jade smiled amused. "He would get all fuzzy if I got wet and make sure I was dried up. He would agree to be in my tea parties, he would actually act like he was having a conversation with Mrs FluffyBunny." she smiled amused. Then her smile faltered. "And here we are, enemies." she stated. "And yet, when I see him. It's like he hasn't changed at all… Father changed but Hendrik, he seems the same."

"You know." Veronica hesitated. "To me it seems like Hendrik is thinking he is doing the right thing, and even when he chased us. He was always protecting the bystanders, he never punished anyone for helping us or used any mean tactics. He has acted… Very honorable. Do you think maybe he is just being manipulated?"

"Probably." Rab had to agree. "Like Carnelian."

"I hope so." Jade admitted. "I hope I got through to him, if only a little. He always was a little thick."

Rab smiled amused. "That lad, he was always so stubborn. Do you know that when he was just eight, he would try to train with a broadsword. The thing was even taller than he was and he couldn't even lift it off the ground. But he still continued!" he stated. "I was afraid he was going to hurt himself!"

Jade chuckled. "I see it." she stated. "The straight path forward, that is my Hendrik." she commented and her smile faltered.

Sylvando looked down at his closed hand.

"Sylv?" Erik asked.

"The knights code." Sylvando stated. "Do not shirk in your duties or training, strive to exceed your limitations, be they physical or mental, at all times, whoever you may encounter, be well mannered and gentle." he held up a finger. "And if you set yourself a goal, do not stop until it has been achieved! What-ever promise you give you must fulfill." he held a hand over his heart. "Sir Hendrik, must be the truest knight I have ever seen. He not only follows that code, he is that code. Is that not true?" he asked.

"Yes." Jade replied stunned. "You are right Sylv."

"But, what if what he is doing is wrong?" Erik asked. "What if his goal is wrong?"

"A knight is not allowed to hurt the innocent either. They are supposed to protect the innocent not hurt them." Sylvando stated. "So… he probably doesn't think we are innocents."

"And the man is stubborn is a mule. So convincing him otherwise is impossible, well fantastic." Erik rolled his eyes.

"Now, now." Rab shook his head. "Hendrik was always stubborn and steadfast, but he would never want to hurt anyone. From what I remember, he was always good and kind. And very protective, ones we have revealed the truth. He must come around. And the same for King Carnelian."

"I sure hope so." Jade admitted. "I… don't really want to fight him again." she admitted. she shook her head. "No, forgive me! As long as he threatens us of course I must fight! I will do everything I can to protect the luminary! Even if it means." she swallowed.  
"Jade." Rab breathed.

"No listen!" Veronica stated. "You are both saying Carnelian and Hendrik are good people right?" she asked. "All right then! Then they must be good people. They are just being used and manipulated! So all we need to do is to discover the truth, show them the truth and we wont have to fight! All right?" she asked. "So don't give up Jade! We have your back, and we are going to get your father and that thick headed knight back for you!" she stated.

"hear hear!" Serena smiled as she clapped her hands.

"That is what I like to hear darling." Sylvando grinned.

"Well, shoot. I guess I am in on it too then." Erik stated and Rab smiled amused nodding his head.

"You stupid old men." Jade whispered tightened her fist. "You heard that? I am going to safe you, we are going to safe you. Hendrik… I am so mad at you right now." she stated. "Please be all right." she then asked closing her eyes.


	15. After the fall

Serena shivered as she looked to the sky… it was dark.

Hopelessly she looked towards the place where the great tree Ygdrasil was supposed to float above their world, shining its light, but it was not there.

The wind was tearing in her hair and dress, all around her trees were in a flaming blaze, hit by the stones of fire that had come from the sky.

Yet all of that was eclipsed by one single factor…. Serena was all alone.

It was something she had never tried before, not really. For all of her life, her twin sister had always been nearby somewhere. they had never been away from each other for more than a day tops. The fear nearly blinded Serena as she just stood there shivering, her lip quivering. "Ve-Veronica?" she hopelessly called out as if it would help. "VERONICAAAAAAA!" she screamed and then started to run. "Veronica! Veronica where are you?! Please!" she begged.

When Veronica had been captured, at least Serena had known which way to go, where to look. But now, she was aimless, all she could do was run as she hopelessly called out. "VERONICA! Please!" she begged. "VERONICA!" she cried. "I can't be alone, you know that!" she sniffed. "Together we share Serenica's soul! We are the same person, we are not supposed to be apart!" she reasoned, but there was no answer and Serena quivered.

Never before had she felt so alone, nor so scared. "Veronica please." she begged as she fell to her knees. "Anybody, where is my sister?" she asked. "I'm scared… I need my sister." she swallowed holding her hands over her eyes. "Veronica… Veronica where are you?"

* * *

No… How could she?  
Jade swallowed, ones again he had been right there. And ones again… She had lost him! Hiro, Eleanor's son! She had lost him!

She had been fighting so hard, so she wouldn't need peoples protection anymore. So she could protect them! Those who mattered to her, and still… She had failed.'

Jade tried to comprehend what had happened, they had been so close! So close to get the sword of light and then.

She shivered by the memory, Hendrik! That foul beast stepping out of her fathers body… Her father.

It all made sense now, he hadn't even been there the last sixteen years. It hadn't been him! Jade swallowed… It hadn't been him at all.

Jade wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly remembering how she had felt when she was a little girl.  
How desperate she had been to see her father, to feel his protection again, just to feel safe. But he hadn't even been there! He had been a prisoner, in his own body.

"Dad." Jade breathed. "Rab…. Hendrik… Hiro." then she looked up. No! It could not end here! She was strong now! She had to find them! She had to safe them, just one. Please dear god, let just one be alive!

* * *

Where am? … Who am? What is happening?

He did not remember how he had gotten here, or where he was. He didn't even know his own name.

Confused the young man looked at his own reflection in the water, noting his spiky blue hair and the earring in his ear. "Who… Am I?" he asked and he looked up at the black sky. "What's happening?" he asked horrified. "I want to go home!" he cried, even without knowing where his home was, if he even had a home. Images flashed before his eyes, but brutes hitting him, whipping him and he sniffed. "No… I promise to be good. I promise, just don't hurt me." he asked as he laid down on the ground. "I promise.." he swallowed. "I promise."

* * *

No! This was all wrong! No-no-no!

The world was supposed to be better! People were supposed to be smiling! This was all wrong!  
Sylvando tightened his fist as he looked at yet another destroyed village, a flaming stone having fallen right into it.  
He didn't even hesitate to run straight into it, running in the direction of the nearest yell for help.

How could this have happened?! The world could not have been destroyed.

He kicked open the door to a flaming house and ran inside, tearing away a door to a shivering family. "COME ON!" he yelled grabbing a child. "You need to get out now!"

And the family ran after him, letting Sylvando guide them through the flames outside to safety, only for Sylvando to run straight back into the flames towards the next shout for help. He even jumped up in a flaming tree to rescue the cat and finally, it was a miracle, but it seemed like the entire little village were fine.

They looked miserable though.

"Our home." a woman spoke. "What are we going to do?"

The children sniffed.

"Oh no don't cry!" Sylvando begged as he lowered on a knee. "Look, those were only houses. They can be rebuild, but you are alive and that is good."

The little boy sniffed. "But… I am scared!" he cried. "The sky is all dark and red. The world is ending isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't! you are all here, so the world is not ending at all!" Sylvando exclaimed. "Hey, look at me!" he asked. Then he reached out a hand, turned it and suddenly he was holding a ball, he turned it again and another ball seemed to just magically appear. "Ahaa! Whupti! And whupti!" he exclaimed now having five balls, he made a backwards flip and grabbed the balls, then joggled them with mastery.

The children looked up, then they smiled amused.

"See, that is what I like to see. Smiles." Sylvando stated throwing them all up in the air and swirled around then grabbed them again. A big puff of smoke and the balls had turned into a flower bouquet which he offered to an older lady whom smiled amused accepting and they all clapped as Sylvando bowed.

"Thank you sir." A man then stated as he stepped forward. "You saved us, we will be all right now."

"Are you sure?" Sylvando asked. "If you need something, I can help."

"I am sure there are other people out there needing you even more." A woman pointed out. "We can rebuild, we are fine now."

Sylvando looked down, then looked up. "Yes, as long as there are people. There is a reason." he stated. "Thank you darlings, now. Let me stick around for another day just be sure, and no frowny faces." he demanded. "Then I will head out, I bet there are a lot of people out there whom needs a smile or two right now."

And they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

This could not be the end! There was no way! He was alive, so Hiro had to be too! He had to!  
That was the hope Rab clinged unto, he had to have survived for a reason!

He could not have witnessed his own daughter and then grandson die only for him to live, that was NOT how this world was supposed to work.

Letting the young die and the old live on. He HAD to be alive, Jade HAD to be alive. They were going to need his help! That was the only reason Rab could possible be alive himself!

So he had to help them, had to get stronger, had to find help. It could not end like this… It could not.


	16. A hero rising

Hendrik groaned as he tried to move, it was hard.

His body was hurting, more than all those times he had run all those training rounds and then done sword practice for two hours as a kid.  
More than when he had been in battle, his vision was black, he could not see. His arms felt so heavy, his legs and torso too. He felt so heavy.

What… Happened? Hendrik groaned as he tried to turn around, trying to figure… To remember.

Then he remembered. Jasper… Jasper had betrayed them… Ygdrasil… King Carnelian! Princess Jade!

Hendriks eyes flew open and he looked up, only to see a sky that was dark, only luminated by red burning stones falling from the sky itself. No… It could not be! NO!

Hendrik tried to get up only to fell over. "URGH!" he hissed falling forward. "Why?! WHY?! What had he done? He had brought Mordegon to Ygdrasils heart! He had believed the man who had posed as the king, in spite of everything. How could he have been so stupid?!"

Hendrik squinted his eyes but could not fight the tears as he hammered his fist down on the ground. "No!" he shouted. "No! no! NOOOO!" and he cried. "Please, forgive me." he asked.

Slowly, Hendrik tried to stand up, but he was stumbling. The armor! The armor was to heavy, he could not walk. Not with this armor, and Hendrik grabbed the shoulder plate to tear it off then threw it away. "WUAAARGGHHH!" he grabbed the heavy gloves and threw them as well. "Ah! AHHH. WUAARGH!" he shouted throwing away each and every piece of armor. Then suddenly, the cape choked him and Hendrik gasped for air 'grabbing the cape, struggling with the red fabric until finally he managed to get that off too and threw it away, watching it being caught by the wind and fly away. Then he grabbed the pendant hung around his neck, the gold shield formed like the shield of Heliodor, his hand tightened around it... And then it relaxed. Memories of the old days flashing in Hendriks mind... It was the real Carnelian whom had given that to him, that he was sure of. Back when Carnelians eyes had been warm and caring, back before he grew distant... Back before... And Hendrik let go, letting the pendant stay in its place.

Hendrik gasped for air falling to his' knees, now down to his simple white cotton undershirt, brown pants of leather, boots and that golden pendant. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, relishing the ability to just being able to breath.

He opened his eyes, then to his side saw his big broadsword, laying beside him among all the pieces of armor.  
Hendrik hesitated, but finally picked up the sword and its holster so he could put it on his back, it was the only thing he took with him as he started to walk away.

* * *

Hendrik did not know what direction he was going or where he was going, he just knew… he had to keep going.

The area looked vaguley familiar to him, but with everything so dark and the sky so omnious, it was hard to place it.

Then suddenly, a glorious blaze right in front of him. Hendrik ran forward and finally had free view of the field, and the great city surrounded by monsters.

The city itself was burning, people were screaming, monsters seemed to flood it in wave. It was Heliodor!

"No." Hendrik gasped. "NOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he grabbed his sword and ran, ran as fast as he could, heedless of the monsters and dangers, just plowing through them at a incredible speed.

A group of people were screaming as monsters came for them, if Hendrik had not jumped right between them. "GET DOWN!" he shouted, slashing the monsters. Then finally turned around as he gasped for air. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Sir.. SIR HENDRIK!" A teenage boy gasped. "Thank god you are here! The monsters they, they came out of no-where!"

"We need to get you out of here." Hendrik stated. "The prison cellars! We can barricade the entrance and use the tunnel to get out! STICK CLOSE TO ME!" he shouted. "This way!"

The group nodded and followed Hendrik towards the castle inside of the city where people were screaming and running, only a few were able to hold a sword but tried. Hendrik though didn't hesitate as he crawled a roof top and shouted.

"EVERYONE! GATHER HERE!" Hendrik shouted. "Any man or woman whom can hold a sword, DO AS I SAY!" he shouted holding out a arm. "If you are young and strong, take responsibility for a child, sick or elderly! Keep this person in your sight at all time. OUR ESCAPE IS THROUGH THE PRISON CELLAR IN THE CASTLE! QUICK! COME!" he shouted raising a sword.

There was a sigh of relief as the people finally found their direction and followed Hendrik whom lead the way, slaying any monster in his way to create a path down to the cellar where people were grabbing the bars.

"HELP US PLEASE!" A young woman cried. "We can't get out! The monsters!"

Hendrik didn't even hesitate to grab the key and throw it to the woman allowing her to lock herself and the others out. "Come on!" she shouted at the rest. "We must hurry!" she stated at one guiding everyone, taking leadership. Perfect!

"Girl!" Hendrik exclaimed. "What is your name?" he asked.

The young woman looked up. "Gemma." she informed.

"There is a tunnel, right there! You have the key for it, it will lead you outside of the city!" Hendrik stated. "Lead the people there! Get out!"

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked.

"There are still more people left in the city! I must go!" Hendrik stated. "Just get them out, I will join you as soon as I can! EVERYONE! From now on, listen to Gemma!" he shouted. "NOW GO!" he shouted as he turned around and ran back for the city which was swarming with monsters.

Each person he found he send on their way to the escape, some he carried part way before he spotted another one in need.

Then suddenly he saw a large group of people, protected by a man holding up a sword. A man with long gray hair and stern eyes as he shouted. "Stay behind me! Be on guard!"

Hendrik gasped, it was.. KING CARNELIAN! The king himself had come to aid his people, standing in the midst of people with raised sword.

The sight stunned Hendrik... Carnelian had indeed ones been a great warrior, he had personally given Hendrik his very first sword lesson when Hendrik was just a kid and had first informed he wanted to be a knight. It was memories Hendrik held very dear.

But Hendrik had not seen the king pick up a sword for years. He would always send his knights instead, and he would never go to the people either. Not even talk to them. That is when Hendrik realised and his body stiffened, this was the _real_ Carnelian! Acting like the true king always would have. Just then a monster came from Carnelians left, Carnelian being to busy to even see it.

Hendrik could only react shouting. "NOOOO!" as he ran forward. "YOUR MAJESTY WATCH OUT!" Carnelians eyes widened as he looked to the left, barely seeing the monsters coming from him. Just before Hendrik jumped in and cut the monsters, sending it away. Then turned around, his back to Hendrik and face towards the monsters.

"Thank you." Carnelian breathed. "This fight is not over yet though, stay sharp."

"Yes sir." Hendrik replied. "Sir! I have made the tunnel in the prison cellar our escape route, I have stationed knights to keep the route open. We must go!"

"Brilliant tactic, yes! We must go at ones!" Carnelian stated raising his sword. "COME QUICK! TO THE CASTLE!" he shouted and everyone ran.

Waves of monsters came after them, only barely could Hendrik keep them at bay, Carnelian as well did his best but was clearly weakened. This time as they reached the cellar Hendrik closed the heavy stone door behind them just to slow down the monsters a bit. There was no more he could do.

"This way!" Hendrik pointed leading the group with him. He did not allow a single one to stay behind, carrying an old man on his back and holding a child in his hand, Hendrik lead them all out of the tunnel.

And finally as the opening was in sight, Hendrik could let out a sigh of relief as there were no monsters, but people waiting outside.

"SIR!" Gemma shouted as she ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Hendrik gasped for air. "I am fine." he assured letting down the old man. Then he took in a deep breath and he looked up, looking at all the people clearly scarred. Huddling together in groups, hopelessly looking around. Finally Hendriks eyes landed on one particular man.

King Carnelian, standing on the edge of the cliff looking towards Heliodor which was now a burning blaze, monsters swimming the place liked waves.

Hendrik hesitated, but finally gathered courage approaching the man. "You… Your majesty." he addressed him, cursing his slight stammer.

Carnelians head was lowered, his back to Hendrik.

"Sir?" Hendrik asked.

"I thank Ygdrasil you appeared." Carnelian stated. "If not for you, so many more would have perished. I would too. Please, who is it I owe such thanks?" he asked as he turned around, then he halted, his eyes widening slightly.

Hendrik halted, feeling nervous as he stood in front of the man. "Sir?" he asked.

"Hendrik?" Carnelian asked. "Is that… You?" he asked.

Hendrik blinked confused. "Your majesty, I don't understand." he admitted.

Carnelian hissed as he held his head. "Everything seems so clouded to me, I feel like I have lost much but I don't." he shook his head. "Last I saw you, it was when you headed for Porto Valor, you had barely even become a man. To me it seems like such a short while ago but… That is actually long ago? Isn't it?" he asked turning back to Hendrik.

Hendrik exhaled deeply as he looked down, ones again it hit him. This was the first time in such a long time he had even spoken to the man. Carnelian, the man whom had saved him, raised him, taught him what it meant to be a knight. he had been missing for all this time and Hendrik hadn't even known. Now though he was here, Carnelian, the real one. Was right in front of him. Then Hendrik looked up, stunned by the confusion and sorrow in Carnelians eyes, that was so unlike him. Carnelian was always strong, now though, he seemed to be searching for guidance, an answer. Hendrik took in a deep breath. "It is sixteen years ago." he admitted.

"Then Irwin… Dundrasil?" Carnelian asked.

"Fell, sixteen years ago." Hendrik informed. "That kingdom is no more, and the king dead as well."

"Oh." Carnelian closed his eyes, shaking his head. "What about Jade?" he asked. "My daughter! Is she…" it sounded like he barely even dared to ask.

"That I do not know." Hendrik stated. "She lived through Dundrasil, she lived to become a strong proud woman. But where she is now, if she is alive. I do not know."

Carnelian looked up. "I see." he stated though clearly his eyes looked painful. "Well, even among all this tragedy. It is nice to see at least one familiar face." he stated in a smile, though his were eyes misty. And clearly filled with sorrow, it pained Hendrik to see.

"I do not deserve such praise." Hendrik stated looking down. "For all these years, you weren't even there and I never even realized. I should have known." he hissed. "Forgive me! I failed you, I failed this kingdom I.."

He halted as Carnelian laid a hand on his shoulder, then looked him seriously in the eyes.

"You saved these people." Carnelian stated. "And right now, they need your guidance! They look to you now, as their guiding light. If something should have been done differently in the past, it matters not right now. What matters is what we must do now! We must look after these people!"

Hendrik opened his mouth then closed it again. "Of course, you are right." he stated.

Carnelian nodded in approval as he removed his hand. "Now the question is, what do we do from here."

"Excuse me." Gemma approached them. "I… I am sorry. Your majesty, I dont mean to be rude." she blushed deeply as she made an awkward bow.

"Not at all child." Carnelian assured. "I am afraid I have made you suffer a great injustice. What-ever it is, speak." he stated.

"Well I was just thinking." Gemma stated. "We need a place to go right?" she asked. "Cobblestone is well hidden… Isolated. Mountains has always protected the village from any monsters, there is only one entrance making it ideal to be protected. There is a river going through the city so there is water. And I think our food storage is fine too, that one is inside the mountain behind a steel door."

Wide-eyed both men looked at her and Gemma blushed even deeper.

"It… It was just a thought." Gemma swallowed.

"Young lady, that was a brilliant thought." Hendrik stated. "And that is what will do. I mean, his majesty will decide of course!" he stated. "Forgive me sir." he asked.

Carnelian smirked amused. "It is a sound plan, much better than we could hope for, we will go there." he stated. "Thank you young lady. You are indeed wise and clever, don't ever hesitate talking to me." he asked.

"Oh, thank you." Gemma blushed. "So erhm, I hope you dont mind." she wringed her hands. "Hiro… I mean the Luminary. Do you." she halted. "Do you know what happened to him?" she asked her eyes pleading.

Hendrik halted.

"Sir?" Gemma asked.

"I… I'm sorry." Hendrik swallowed. "I do not know." he stated. "He… He was at Ygdrasils heart at the time the tree fell. He fell with the tree. I… I'm sorry."

Gemma gasped.

"It is also where Princess Jade was." Hendrik admitted. "And… I was there too, and you your Majesty." he turned to Carnelian. "How we survived, I don't know." he stated. "But, if we survived. Then maybe."

"We can only hope and pray." Carnelian stated. "Right now, our duty is in front of us. Tell these people they have thirty minutes to rest, after that, we will head for Cobblestone."

"Yes sir." Gemma nodded and rushed forward to deliver the message.

Hendrik closed his eyes as he turned away.

"Hendrik." Carnelian spoke softly. "You have grown into a fine man, finer than I could hope for. You have no need to feel shame."

Hendrik hissed. "Sir I.." he exhaled. "It is first now I realize, how much I missed your guidance." he finally admitted. "It is so obvious now, the difference is like night and day."

"You were only being loyal to me, and from what I can see. Mordegon didn't exactly let my people suffer." Carnelian commented. "that is, until now. He was waiting patiently. And had everyone fooled, not just you."

"Still I." Hendrik exhaled deeply. "Sir I swear, from now on it is only you I will serve. I will do what-ever I can. To make amends!" he stated as he kneeled in front of Carnelian.

Sadly Carnelian looked at him, but didn't object. Then finally he spoke.

"Hendrik, you are now the hope of Heliodor." Carnelian stated. "Wear that banner with pride. Stay true to yourself." he asked. "Now rise, and stand proud. Knight of Heliodor." he asked and Hendrik stood up, placed a hand in front of his heart and bowed.

"Sir."

"Now get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us." Carnelian asked.

"Yes sir, thank you." Hendrik saluted him and finally walked a bit away, only to sit down as he exhaled deeply, leaving Carnelian who closed his eyes. Taking a little moment to feel sad before he had to push it aside and focus on the people.

There would be plenty of time for regret later, now they had to protect the people! It was all that mattered.


	17. The path forward

Life at the place which was formerly known as cobblestone was harsh, but somehow by working together, everyone pulled through.

They had re-named the town, the last bastion, a name that inspired pride and hope in the struggling people as they put up tents so they could sleep in somewhat dryness.

Hunted for food in a terrain where most wild life had run away, fishing in the river just hoping for a bite, going in groups to the forest to try and find eatable fruits and berries while knights or just anybody able to wield a weapon would keep guard.

Everyone looked to their hero whom constantly watched out for them, when they heard rumors of another person stumbling across out there he would head out to safe who-ever needed help 'and bring them back.

His face always looked so stern though, Hendrik never smiled, but he was always there to help, and the mere sight of him brought that hope. He was their hero, everyone here owed him their lives. Every single one.

King Carnelian was also trying to do his bit, he himself carried a sword ready to defend the town, he helped raising the wooden beams for tents using his own hands, but he was struggling, it was clear he hadn't really recovered from his ordeal with Mordegon.

So it was no surprise when he slipped in the mud and almost fell, if not for Hendrik whom ran to his aid. "Your majesty!" he exclaimed supporting the older mans back. "Please be careful." he asked. "Your people needs you!"

Carnelian groaned slightly then looked up, his eyes meeting Hendriks. "Well, at least you are speaking to me now." he commented. "To think I need to nearly pass out for you to address me."

"Sir!" Hendrik exclaimed. "That's not! I mean… I.." he halted.

"I'm fine now." Carnelian assured as he stood up. "Merely a dizzy spell."

"Are you sure?" Hendrik asked concerned.

Carnelian exhaled. "Maybe I do need a rest, but then you need to take it with me." he asked.

"Sir forgive me, but I need to-." Hendrik began but was cut off.

"I have watched you Hendrik, you have been working day and night. You look exhausted and like you can barely stand yourself. You to need rest." Carnelian stated. "And more than that, I yearn for familiarity." he admitted. "I wish to talk to you. Not as a king to his knight, but as an old man worried for the youth he has known for such a long time."

Hendrik swallowed. "Is this… an order?" he asked.

"I would hate for it to be an order." Carnelian admitted. "How-ever, if ordering you to rest is the only thing that will work, that is what I will do. Please though, wont you just sit with me?" he asked. "Let us share some soup."

Hendrik hesitated slightly but finally nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Together the two settled in the kings tent, a small fire burning between them as soup was brought to them from the big pot in the middle of town, it was the same soup everyone got. Made from what-ever roots and fish they had managed to get that day.

It was surprisingly tasty though, Amber, the woman whom had taken charge of food, had a gift in bringing out the taste in just about anything, even in such a massive portion for an entire town. Hendrik could not deny how the soup warmed him, and how sore his muscles felt.

"Hmm, still you don't talk." Carnelian remarked. "Is it truly so hard to talk to me?" he asked.

Hendrik closed his eyes. "It is not you sir." he stated. "I am… ashamed." he admitted. "The things I have done. Deep inside, I knew they were wrong. Yet still I.." his hands holding the bowl was shaking. "I wanted to believe in you, though what you said, wasn't like you at all." he swallowed. "I should have known."

Carnelian exhaled deeply. "I already informed you, everyone was fooled not just you. You are not to blame." he stated. "Me how-ever, I let him inside. And I couldn't even break free."

"Sir!" Hendrik exclaimed looking up. "It was not your fault! Mordegon was strong enough to take down Ygdrasil, no mortal man could stand a chance."

"So you claim I carry no blame but you do?" Carnelian asked and Hendrik halted Carnelian exhaled. "Lately I have had dreams." he commented. "They are almost like memories, from the years that has gone by. Yet I have a difficult time figuring what is real and what isn't, Hendrik, I need you to tell me, what has happened, these sixteen years." he stated looking up.

"That… Is quite a long time." Hendrik had to point out. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Just tell me what you can, please." Hendrik asked. "Start with Dundrasil, that is where my clear memory ends. What happened after Dundrasil fell?" he asked.

Hendrik sighed deeply closing his eyes, then he looked up and finally began his tale.

Carnelian listened in silence as Hendrik told about how Carnelian had returned with the story that Jade had perished.  
How he had talked about the darkspawn and the near end of the world if the darkspawn was allowed to go free.  
How his changed personality was being explained by Jades presumed death.

He told about the stricter laws, about himself and Jasper becoming knights and rising in the ranks.

Then he informed about when the Luminary actually came and what he had been ordered to do, how he had realized Jade was alive. When he had realized Jasper had betrayed them, how he had brought Carnelian to Ygdrasil.

The next part was hard, but Hendrik got through it and finally he had told all he could as he exhausted fell back.

Carnelian looked very thoughtful as he seemed to take it all in. Then he looked up. "Thank you Hendrik, now at least things makes somewhat more sense to me."

Hendrik didn't reply as he looked away.

"Jasper." Carnelian breathed. "That fool."

"Sir?" Hendrik asked.

Carnelian closed his eyes. "Hendrik, both you and Jasper. You were like sons to me. Both of you." he admitted. "I always knew, that together you could do great things. I desired for one of you to one day earn the shield of heliodor, how-ever I never knew which one it should be. I thought you should be allowed to proof yourself on your own. That he should stray so much from his path, it pains me." he admitted.

Hendrik hissed slightly.

"Still, he made his choice." Carnelian stated. "Mordegon did attempt to manipulate him that is true, there was always a darkness inside of Jasper and Mordegon recognized that. How-ever it was still Jaspers own choice to give in to this darkness. It was not your doing Hendrik, I hope you know that."

"I… I know." Hendrik then admitted. "Still I…" he halted and hissed.

"Mordegon wanted you as well." Carnelian then admitted. "How-ever, he could not get to you. You had no darkness in you to use. No jalousie nor lust for power."

Hendrik looked up.

"It is very vague to me." Carnelian admitted. "But I am rather sure that is how it was. I thank Ygdrasil you were at my side, the people would have been much worse off if not for you."

"Sir, please stop this praise." Hendrik asked. "I do not deserve it! I do not deserve any of it!" he begged, almost desperately.

"Why deny the truth?" Carnelian asked then reached down beside his seat and pulled up a bundle of cloth in blue. "A young woman asked me to give this to you." he stated offering Hendrik the clothes in blue and yellow, it was Heliodors colors. "I believe she made this for you, I think a couple of young women did it together."

Hendrik halted but then accepted it, then looked at the fabric.

"Fabric is hard to come by these days, may I suggest you give them thanks by wearing it?" Carnelian asked.

"It is Heliodors banner." Hendrik pointed out.

"And you are a knight of Heliodor." Carnelian pointed out. "These are the people of Heliodor, looking to you. It is fitting you should wear it."

Hendrik hesitated slightly, but then took off his belt, so he could pull the new cloth over his head and festooning the belt over it.

Carnelian smiled. "It suits you." he commented.

"It… feels better than a full armor." Hendrik admitted.

"I seem to remember that armor." Carnelian commented stroking his beard. "No, that didn't suite you at all. Much to dark and imposing for you."

Hendrik lifted an eyebrow and Carnelian smiled amused. Finally Hendrik smiled amused as he shook his head.

"Hendrik, listen to me." Carnelian asked and Hendrik looked up. "You have no idea, how glad I am you are here." he stated. "If not for you, things would have been so much worse. I am so proud, it is hard to describe."

Hendrik swallowed. "I… I don't deserve your praise nor pride." he stated. "All though, it does me good to hear." he admitted. "I… I wanted to make you proud." he finally revealed. "As a child, and even now."

"And I could not be prouder." Carnelian stated. "Thank you for talking to me, Hendrik."

"I… You're welcome, sir." Hendrik stated. "Carnelian." he corrected himself earning himself an approving nod from Carnelian.

If nothing else, finally Hendriks path was clear to him. His mind was still clouded and he felt heavy with regret, but ones again he had a clear guide.

His king and his people, those were the ones he had to serve! And he would do so to the very last.


	18. Home

It was a wonder that todays stew had not become extra salty, the way Amber had been sobbing and crying over it most of the day.

They were not sad tears though, they were happy. Hiro had returned seemingly out of no-where. The young boy looked defeated at the woman whom had raised him, whom was practically his mother in all but blood. "Mah." he spoke. "I'm all right see?" he asked.

"I know, but I was so scared!" Amber exclaimed. "I send you to King Carnelian, only for his men to come here and." she swallowed. "Then the sky turned dark and Ygdrasil, and that kind knight. He told me you had fallen with the tree! What on earth were you even doing there young man?"

"Well… I was there to find the sword of light, the only thing able to defeat the lord of darkness." Hiro informed.

"Uh, sword of light. Lord of Darkness, kings and knights. Why did it all have to end up like this?" Amber asked. "Life used to be so simple."

"Mah." Hiro smiled defeated. "It's going to be all right."

"Oh no, you come home and listen to me raving on." Amber shook her head, drying her eyes. "Now just relax Hiro! Gemma has missed you too, you need to rest and eat. To get your strength back."

"I will, I promise." Hiro stated. "Just take care yourself too all right?" he asked.

"Of course." Amber nodded.

* * *

In the evening the stew had finished, and it was almost like the old days. Hiro, Gemma, Amber and of course Sandy, wagging her tail clearly happy to have Hiro back.

Hiro clasped his hands. "Thank you for food!" and he put a spoon into it to take a taste, beaming all over his face. "Mah! I missed you food! So much!" he stated.

"Oh, that makes me so happy." Amber beamed.

Gemma smiled as well.

"Eat as much as you can!" Amber encouraged. "You wont know when you will be able to eat like this again!" and she halted, her eyes growing wet.

"It's all right Mah." Gemma assured putting a hand on her mothers shoulder. "Hiro made it back ones, he will come again."

Hiro swallowed as he glanced away.

"Why does my boy have to save the entire world?" Amber asked.

"Mah it's fine, I am glad to do it." Hiro stated. "It is why I am even here, you know."

"I know. I just… Why you?" Amber asked.

"I'm still not sure about that." Hiro admitted. "Everyone else I met out there, they sure were amazing." he halted.

"Hiro?" Gemma asked.

"I hope they are all right." Hiro swallowed. "I… I met a lot of people, and they really helped me. A lot, I am sure you would like them all." he 'stated. "There was Erik whom helped me escape from prison, he stuck to me after that. He would always have my back! And Serena and Veronica, they are magicians! With greater magic than I have ever seen before. Sylvando sure is odd, but really nice and really strong. Jade…. Carnelians daughter." he halted. "And."

"They all sound wonderful." Gemma smiled. "I hope they are all right."

"I also met." Hiro hesitated. "The former king of Dundrasil, Lord Robert. He erh… erhm." he blushed. "He is my grandfather, my real." he trailed off.

Amber's and Gemma's eyes widened.

"You… You met your real grandfather?" Gemma asked. "Hiro that's Wonderfull!"

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "He really looked out for me, he was really cool. He reminded me a bit of Grandad… Chalky I mean. I." he blushed deeply looking down.

"It's all right Hiro." Gemma assured. "You found your real family."

"But, _you_ are my real family!" Hiro stated looking up.

Both women halted, then smiled.

"All this luminary buisness, and my parents being king and queen. That is all just... I am still just me! I grew up here, in Cobblestone. With you! Right?" Hiro asked.

Gemma sniffed. "Of course Hiro! And this is your home. When-ever you are lost, you can always come back here."

Amber nodded, but were unable to answer as she was nearly disolving into tears.

"When all this is over." Hiro stated. "I want to come home. To you." he stated.

"And… We want you to come home." Gemma swallowed in a broken voice. "So just make it home all right?"

"MY BOY!" Amber suddenly shouted as she stood up and embraced Hiro. "Of course! Just make it home!" she bawled and cried. "My little boy!"

"Mah." Hiro smiled defeated padding her on the back. "Thank you Mah." he replied as he laid his arms around her.

* * *

Hiro knew he should probably take what-ever time he could to sleep, this night though, for some reason he couldn't.  
Even in his old familiar bed in Ambers house, he was still wide awake.

Finally Hiro just gave up as he sat up, putting his feet into his boots to take a stroll outside.

Outside the wind was fresh, the sky was always was clouded but somehow the rays of the moon shined through shining on the tents and half burned roof tops.

And on a young woman standing on the edge looking towards the city. Gemma.

Hiro halted by the sight of her, the way her hair slightly flowed in the wind, the moonlight reflecting on her back. She was… beautiful.

She had always been very beautiful, at least Hiro thought so. To see her again, it had filled him with so much relief. Gemma, she was all right.

Right now though she looked lost in thought as she starred up towards the clouds while Hiro approached her.

"Gemma?" Hiro asked.

"HIRO!" Gemma gasped turning around. "I… I'm sorry! I didn't hear you coming."

Hiro blinked then stood up. "No i'm sorry I shouldn't have snook up on you like that."

"Thats all right." Gemma assured. "What are you doing out here though?"

"I… couldn't sleep." Hiro admitted. "You?"

Gemma blushed as she looked down. "Same." she stated, then suddenly she sniffed. She lifted a hand as she cried. "Oh no!" she swallowed.

"Gemma! Are you all right?" Hiro asked stepping forward and she sniffed harder. "Please! If there is something I can do!" he asked desperately.

"No." Gemma shook her head. "Heh, this is just like you. Jumping at my every need, you were always there for me." she swallowed.

"Of course I was! And I am!" Hiro stated.

"No, the world needs you more than I do. I have no right keeping you here." Gemma stated. "Still I just… You know, when those knights took us all, and locked us into that horrible prison. You know what the worst part was?" she asked.

Hiro halted, then shook his head.

"I… I had no idea what had happened to you!" Gemma exclaimed turning to him with tears in her eyes. "They kept calling you a darkspawn! And said you needed to… to die! And I just, I don't want you to die! HIRO!" she burst into tears as she grabbed the front of his shirt and clinged to him as she cried. "I was so afraid, that I was never going to see you again!" she cried loudly. "I knew I had to go on regardless, people needed me! Still I just.. I was so afraid." she admitted.

Hiro closed hie eyes then laid his arms around Gemma and pulled her in.

"I was scared to." he admitted. "When I came and saw the village destroyed, all of you gone… I was really scared."

Gemma swallowed then she looked up, Hiro looking down meeting her tearfilled eyes.

"Hiro.." Gemma breathed. "Please come back." she asked. "I know you have to go, I know you have to do this. Just… Please. When you are done, come back." she asked.

"Of course I will!" Hiro stated. "I can't leave you behind!"

"I bet the world out there is much more impressive than cobblestone." Gemma remarked. "And I dont blame you if… I just."

Just then Hiro leaned over, his lips planted on Gemmas in a kiss and Gemmas eyes widened.

So did Hiro's as he stood back, looking just as surprised by his own action.

"Hiro." Gemma breathed.

"I… Im sorry." Hiro swallowed. "I just… I wanted too. I mean."

And Gemma leaned over kissing him back, tears streaming down her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed. Finally Hiro got the hint and kissed her back, and then slowly they parted holding each other around the torso blushing.

"Oh… wow." Gemma breathed. "What… What does this mean?" she asked.

Hiro smiled, his cheeks blushing though his eyes lingered on Gemmas face as he gently swept away a strain of her blond her. "I guess it means, I _really_ have to make it back here." he stated.

"You mean it?" Gemma asked.

Hiro nodded. "I'll come back for you, I swear." he stated then took her hands in his own. "Will you wait for me?" he asked.

"Of course I will!" Gemma cried. "And i'll keep everyone here healthy and strong I swear! We will all be waiting for you!"

Hiro smiled then leaned over and kissed her again, just one time before holding her hand smiling. "I suppose we better get back."

"Yeah." Gemma blushed. "Oh no, what do we tell Mah?" she asked.

"Erh… Maybe don't tell her right now." Hiro suggested.

"Well that… Okay fine." Gemma agreed clearly not wanting to deal with this either at the moment. "But when you come back."

"Of course." Hiro nodded his hand tightening around hers.


	19. Campfire talk part 5

Hiro was smiling, he couldn't help it.

After having traveled out with Hendrik he had found Rab and he had found Sylvando! Two of them were just fine.

The likelihood of everyone having made it seemed higher and higher, that was a relief for sure! Then maybe, they really had a chance!

He wasn't the only one smiling though, Rab looked happy and Sylvando, was all smiles. The kind of smile where you didn't really intend to smile, but he couldn't stop himself regardless, he tried to hide it but was still smiling.

It wasn't so strange, they had just left Puerto Valor, and said goodbye to Rodrigo whom had stood on the wall in the distance and not left before they were out of sight.

Hendrik still seemed like he needed to digest this newly found information, that Norberto and Sylvando was one and the same.

Rab shook his head. "Sylvando, shame on you." he stated.

"Huh?" Sylvando looked up.

"Do you have any idea how worried your father has been?" Rab asked. "He has had ears and eyes out there looking for you for years, but then of course you changed your name so of course he couldn't find you."

Sylvando blushed deeply. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Papi is not the type to be so sentimental." he stated.

"Try him when he has downed a hole bottle of wine." Rab suggested and Sylvandos eyes widened.

"You and Rodrigo, are drinking buddies right?" Hiro asked.

"Aye." Rab nodded. "It was a chance encounter. I met him on the field, his group had been surrounded by monsters. I jumped in to help and he was impressed by my strength, then he invited me and Jade for dinner as a thank you, we ended up staying up all night drinking and has been drinking casually since when-ever I happened to cross town with Jade."

"Well, then you probably shouldn't talk about what Papi told you." Sylvando commented. "Papi is a proud man."

"Aye that he is, and he values his privacy." Rab agreed. "Still, someone needs to teach you a lesson young man. To just leave your father like that without a word and never even sending a letter so he could know you were alive, that is not very knightly behavior!"

Sylvando opened his mouth, but then had to close it, blushing deeply.

"A knight." Hendrik shook his head. "You are a knight, of course." he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh Pish posh darling." Sylvando smiled. "I gave up the right to ever call myself that when I left, I mean I."

"You would like to be a knight though, wouldn't you Sylvando?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I erh… erhm. Hmm." Sylvandos blush grew even deeper as he scratched his chin and he averted his eyes. "Look I… I really hated abandoning it." he admitted. "How-ever, I knew I had to choose, and I don't regret my choice! This is who I am, and to be what I really am. I had to leave… I wanted to be a knight, I really did. And I still do… But I wanted to make the world smile even more so." he shrugged.

"Norberto." Hendrik looked at him. "I have seen you, helping who-ever is in need, no matter who it might be. Always meeting everyone with kindness. Rodrigo recognized you as a knight, you are a knight." he stated.

Hiro nodded. "From the moment I met you, you rushed out to safe the prince of Gallapolis, not because it got you anything, not even for the glory. Just because it was right. Those things you kept saying, the knights codes. You follow them, every single day. You work so hard and train so hard."

Rab as well nodded. "Listen lad, I have met many knights in my lifetime, hundreds of them. Some even served directly under me and I knew them for years. You are without a doubt one of the finest knights I have ever met."

"Oh stop it please! I can't take it!" Sylvando exclaimed now tomato red in his head, pressing each hands towards his cheek as he turned left and right.

"Sir Norberto." Hendrik then spoke. "If you wish, I have no trouble speaking on your behalf to King Carnelian. I am sure he would be willing to officially knight you."

Sylvando halted as he looked up.

"Now that is some offer." Rab commented. "What do you say lad?"

"I… erhm. Erh." Sylvando scratched his neck. "I don't think such things should be taken lightly, you know?" he asked. "Such a thing should have to be earned, and… I still didn't achieve the goal I set out to do. How-ever… The day we managed to make everyone smile. When that sky up there is blue again. And the sun is shining so brightly it makes everyone smile… because we made it shine again. That day, I would like that." he nodded. "I am sure Papi would like that too, it is what he always wanted."

"Lad, it doesn't matter what he wants, it matters what you want." Rab stated. "I didn't mean to say you should live your life to follow his expectations. Just, visit him ones in a while, so he knows you are doing okay."

Sylvando smiled as he nodded, collecting his legs in his arms. "It is what I want." he stated. "I also want to make Papi proud."

"Good then." Rab smiled. "I'll put in a word to Carnelian for you as well, I doubt it will be necessary though. Your actions speaks for themselves."

"You are wise sir Robert." Hendrik commented.

"Comes with great age." Robert grinned. "Also… I am a father myself." he pointed out and they all silenced. "It is a strange thing, being a parent." he commented. "The one thing you worry the most for is your children."

"I… See." Hendrik nodded.

"Sir Hendrik, it is good to see you found your path again." Rab stated. "Jade will be so pleased, she has been worried about you."

"She has?" Hendrik asked surprised.

"Aye, why are you even surprised?" Robert asked. "You are like family to her."

"Oh." Hendrik realized. "I see." he nodded.

"I hope we find her soon." Hiro stated. "And Erik, and Serena and Veronica."

"I'm sure they are fine Hon." Sylvando assured. "We all made it, so reason suggest they did too."

"How did we survive that though?" Hiro asked.

They all quieted, none of them seemed to have any answer.

"Maybe… Ygdrasil herself was looking after us, in her final moments." Rab commented looking up at the sky.

Hendrik frowned. "Perhaps, but I doubt it."

"Well, it is as good an explanation as any." Sylvando commented. "Well! Time to turn in! Need to be ready, bright and early!"

"Indeed!" Hendrik stated as he stood up. "Early to bed, early up! So you can practice your stances and be ready for any trouble that may came!"

"You got it honey!" Sylvando stated as he stood up next to Hendrik pulling out his own sword. "For truth and honor!"

"For hard work and justice!" Hendrik stated.

And they both exclaimed simultaneously. "For the good in our world!" as they both raised their swords.

Wide-eyed Hiro looked at them, suddenly it occurred to him what it actually meant to have two knights with them… It wasn't a very pretty thought.

Rab seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion. "Now-now lads, let us think about this. Lets take it easy."

"Oh honey, we need to hone our skills!" Sylvando stated. "Get up at sunrise and ten kilometers run!"

"Ten?" Hendrik asked. "So little?"

"We will be walking all day to, and Rab is elderly." Sylvando pointed out.

"Of course, how disgraceful of me. Forgive me." Hendrik asked.

"No worry darling." Sylvando smiled.

"Who are you calling elderly?" Rab asked dryly and Hiro was lost for words.

Well, things from now on were sure to become… Interesting.


	20. Campfire talk part 6

"Try not to stare, your eyes will burn out of their eye sockets." Jade commented.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Hendrik immediately turned his head away. "Please forgive me Princess."

Hiro couldn't help but smirk amused, Hendrik had clearly tried not to stare ever since Jade had rejoined them all. He would constantly try and approach her, but then change his mind and turn around. He would glance at her when he thought no one was looking and then pretend he didn't do it.  
All of which amused all the rest of them greatly, especially Jade whom smirked amused.

"Hey, I was just joking." she assured.

"Well… That.. erhm." Hendrik swallowed.

Jade turned more serious as she looked at him. "It can't be easy for you, you thinking I was dead for sixteen years and all of that." she exhaled deeply. "And dad."

A shadow come over Hendriks eyes.

"Hey." Jade tried. "Don't look like that, you're making me feel bad." she informed.

"I'm sorry." Hendrik repeated lowering his head. "You sure have grown." he commented. "And become so strong too, you don't need my protection anymore. Thank goodness."

"That's not how this works, we are comrades now, we protect each other." Jade pointed out as she leaned back. "I'll count on you, so you can count on me! Got it?" she asked.

Hendrik smirked. "You haven't lost your spike, that's good." he stated. Then he quieted, ones again becoming distant.

"oh come on, now you're really making me feel bad." Jade stated. "spit it out, what are you really thinking?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Hendrik assured.

"Well clearly it is!" Jade stated. "Hendrik, talk to me!" she asked. "Is it really so hard to talk to me?" she asked.

Hendrik couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Your father, king Carnelian. He asked the same of me." Hendrik admitted. "Perhaps I really am bad at talking."

"Well, you are a proud stoic knight so." Jade shrugged then moved closer to him. "Please Hendrik, I want to hear what you are thinking."

"I.." Hendrik hesitated. "I am not sure, there is so much. You… The King." he glanced away.

Jade looked at him, clearly listening to all his words.

Hendrik exhaled deeply. "Im not sure." he admitted. "I suppose I just… After Dundrasil fell, I did sense a change in the king, in fact it was pretty obvious." he reflected. "His eyes… had grown cold, and his actions, uncompromising." he stated. "I didn't like it, even back then. But I reasoned it was because he lost you, because he was trying to protect his own kingdom from a fate identical to that of Dundrasil, so many had died. I reasoned that explained his behavior, that he only did what he had to do to protect the people and I had to help him…. Never question him." he closed his eyes. "At first, I had to stop myself from asking questions. There were many questions I wanted to ask, many doubts but I suppressed. Then the more time went by, the more quiet my conscious became, I had become very good at ignoring those feelings. I stopped remembering the past, only concentrated on doing my duty now." he stated and he looked up. "If I had just taken the time… Carnelian, he was never a cruel man, he was kind, nothing like the king I served." he stated. "He always did what he had to, even if it made him look bad but… what he did was good. And that pattern of the past, I guess I just thought… it was the same now but on a larger scale." he glanced down. "And now I remember… The first time I met you, just thinking of that, how he was that day. It is obvious, that man and the man I served. They are not the same."

Jade nodded. "I see what you mean." she admitted. "Hendrik… Don't feel bad." she asked. "You did what you thought was right."

Hendrik shook his head, but then he smiled.

"What?" Jade asked.

"The day I first met you." Hendrik stated. "You were so tiny. Carnelian came carrying you in his arms, he was so proud when he showed you too me and told me, that from that moment and forward, my number one duty would be to always protect you. No matter what. He said he trusted I would do it… He was so happy." he stated. "And I was happy." he admitted. "Carnelian he… was always like a father to me, he took me in when I was but a child, raised me practically as his own. When the queen got pregnant, I was not jealous, I was exited. To have a princess to always look after… Like a elder brother." he admitted. "And I failed." he closed his eyes. "When I saw you… saw you were alive, That should have been so obvious! I should have put two and two together! Carnelian." he tightened his fist. "He would never!"

"Hey." Jade laid a gentle hand on Hendriks tight shaking fist and Hendrik looked up to be surprised by her kind warm eyes. "You said you wanted to kill me… But you didn't. I don't mean to be mean, but I don't believe you could do it. You wouldn't harm me, you couldn't." she stated. "If you had gone all out, I would have lost. I know that much… You held back on purpose."

"I.." Hendrik looked at her. "You're right." he then admitted. "I could not. It wasn't right."

"And Hendrik, that doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong." Jade stated. "You took action into your own hand, you thought you found a way to save both me and my father, brought him to the world tree to expose Jasper then… I mean." she sighed. "You didn't know." she stated.

"Im not sure that is any excuse." Hendrik commented. "Though, it does me good to see that not only did you become strong. You are as kind and wise as your father, if not even more so. You sure have grown, in so many ways."

Jade smiled, even blushed a little bit as she looked away. "Thank Rab." she then said. "He is the one who taught me… To not be angry and not search revenge." she admitted. "There were times I were really angry and just… Wanted to barge in and beat some sense into you all. He was the one talking me out of it every single time." she looked up. "Jade lassie!" she imitated his accent holding up a finger. "There is a time to fight, and a time not to fight! This is not a time to fight, nothing will be gained. I am sure the time will come, so keep a cold head and be ready."

Hendrik smiled. "Lord Robert, he is indeed much wiser than most would think."

Jade nodded. "Yes." she stated looking up towards the stars. "He is." then she raised one leg over the other as she looked up at the stars. "How is dad?" she asked.

Hendrik looked at her.

"You talked to him right?" Jade asked. "How… How is he?" she asked.

"He is worried about you." Hendrik replied. "And he misses you, but he knows what is important and is concentrating on protecting his people. He is sad… because of all the time he lost. But determined to make up for it. He is as strong and proud as I remember him to be."

"I see." Jade nodded now looking sad, then turned to Hendrik. "So it's really him? He's back?" she asked.

"Yes, I have no doubt he is the real one." Hendrik stated meeting Jades eyes. "When I first saw him again, after Ygdrasil, he was holding a sword. Defending people from monsters, I hadn't seem him holding a sword for so long. And he didn't back down, he would not stop protecting those people."

"I see." Jade stated as she smiled, closing her eyes as she laid a hand over her heart. "That… That's good." she swallowed a tear falling down her cheek. "That makes me happy."

"You will see your father again, I swear it." Hendrik stated. "I will not allow you to perish before you have been re-united."

" _Our_ father." Jade corrected him and Hendriks eyes widened as Jade put her hand un top of his. "He is going to need the both of us. So let us both make sure to get back to him."

"Yes, princess." Hendrik nodded.

Jade swallowed.

"Princess?" Hendrik asked.

"I… I am so glad that you are here." Jade admitted, unable to keep back her tears. "And that we are not enemies anymore." she sniffed. "I never wanted us to be enemies!" she cried.

Hendrik halted, but then finally reached out a hand, he hesitated but then pulled Jade in, in a way he hadn't done for so long. Not for sixteen years, and not since she had been a little girl crying over a dead bird she had found.

"Hendrik." Jade swallowed.

"Yes Princess." Hendrik replied.

"I'm sorry about Jasper." Jade breathed. "He is your brother."

"Yes." Hendrik closed his eyes as he held Jade lightly, the same way he had done before. "But he made his choice, now I have a sister and a father to protect."

"Thank you." Jade whispered.


	21. Lost

This situation was awkward to say the very least…

They had found one of their comrades! And they were happy they had found him, relieved he was alive. Thing just was… He wasn't quite himself.

Worried Hiro, Sylvando, Jade and Rab looked at their friend whom had retrieved into the furthest and darkest corner of the cargo room, wrapping his arms around himself as he wide-eyed looked up at them.

"He is… the thief whom stole Heliodors treasure isn't it?" Hendrik asked. "And aided the darkspawn, forgive me. The Luminary escape." he corrected himself.

"He is our dear comrade yes." Jade nodded as she sat down on her knees. "Erik, it's all right." she spoke in a kind voice. "You said you were hungry, are you still hungry?" she asked. "We have better food than apples and biscuits, you want some?" she asked.

Erik looked at her with deeply distrustful eyes, clearly not intending to move away from the spot.

"Listen lad, we are not going to hurt ya." Rab assured. "And it is no trick, we swear!" he stated holding up a hand. Erik only frowned.

"Erik." Hiro tried. "I'm really glad you are okay." he stated. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked in a kind voice.

That made Erik hesitate slightly.

"Perhaps your head hurts?" Jade asked. "Do you have a bump? You can tell us."

Erik bit his lip. "It… it does hurt." he admitted. "Here." he pointed at the back of his head.

"I can look at it." Hendrik offered as he stepped forward only for Erik to scream as he jumped up and crawled away.

"HENDRIK!" Jade shouted annoyed.

"I have bandaged up many soldiers in the field, I am capable." Hendrik assured.

"NOT HIM!" Erik screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted.

Hendrik hissed annoyed. "I swear, I am quite capable."

"NOOO! NO GO AWAY! NOT HIM!" Erik screamed and Hiro pushed Hendrik back.

"Perhaps just… Go back here." Hiro asked as he pushed.

Hendrik frowned annoyed.

"Don't take it personally darling, Erik is clearly not well." Sylvando pointed out.

"Why is it me he reacts so strongly to though?" Hendrik asked clearly frustated.

"Erh Honey, I don't want to sound nasty but." Sylvando tried.

"What?" Hendrik asked in a huff.

"Well, if you are really asking." Sylvando shrugged. "You are kind of big. And you are pretty scary when you are frustrated. Also you literately chased Erik dear across the world trying to kill him so." he counted three fingers.

"Oh." Hendrik realised.

They all stood in awkward silence.

"I, ahem. I see, please forgive me." Hendrik asked as he formally bowed. "I… I should probably… Go."

"I'm sorry Hendrik, I know you just wanted to help." Jade assured.

"It's quite all right." Hendrik assured. "I will just… Go make sure we are still on course." he stated as he finally left.

"Oh dear." Sylvando bit his lip. "I didn't mean to sound so nasty."

"You had a point though." Jade had to point out.

Hiro sighed. "I wish Veronica and Serena were here." he admitted.

"We sure could be using Serenas healing magic around now." Jade admitted.

"Also… Erik did tell me Veronica reminded him of someone. And you know, I think that made him more comfortable around her. That's why he could tease her so much." Hiro admitted.

"Oh." Sylvando blinked. "Who did she remind him off?" Sylvando asked.

"I dont know." Hiro admitted. "I guess someone important to him."

Rab sighed. "Look, I don't like the idea of leaving Erik alone as he is now. One of us should stay guard." he stated.

"I'll do it." Hiro stated without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "Erik and I promised each other to always have each others back. What use would that promise be if I don't have his back now?" he asked.

"I suppose that is settled down, the rest of us better move out." Rab noted.

"Uh! Perhaps some good food would put a smile on dear Eriks face!" Sylvando stated. "Erik honey, is there something you want?" he asked.

Erik looked up, but kept being tight lipped.

"Come on darling, what-ever in the world you desire. Your friend Sylvando swear to get it for you!" Sylvando stated.

Erik frowned, clearly not buying it. Even if all the rest knew better, that Sylvando would probably do it.

"You like omelets don't you Erik?" Jade asked. "At least that I can make."

"Uh wonderful idea darling." Sylvando smiled. "Let me help."

"Sure." Jade nodded and finally, the three left.

Leaving Erik half hidden in the dark and Hiro standing up, then Hiro sat down crossing his legs as he looked at his friend. "Its okay Erik, they are all gone now." he promised.

"What do you guys want from me?" Erik finally asked. "You are acting weird, I dont know you."

Hiro hesitated. Then he glanced down. "I just realised, I don't even know where you are from." he commented. "I told you all about Cobblestone, and you told me about Derk and how you travelled but not… Where are you from Erik?" he asked.

Blankly Erik looked back at him.

"Do you have a home?" Hiro asked. "I guess I kind of assumed it was in Heliodor but… If it were you would have shown it to me when we were there right?" he asked.

"I…" Erik halted. "I think I have a home." he admitted and Hiro looked up. "But… I don't know where it is… And… The place is not very nice anyway."

"Oh." Hiro realised. "Did you… Run away from it?"

"I don't know." Erik admitted.

"You must have left at some point." Hiro pointed out.

"I guess." Erik admitted closing his eyes.

"Do you… Remember anything?" Hiro asked.

Erik squinted his eyes as he shook his head.

"Nothing at all?" Hiro asked.

"I.." Erik swallowed. "I remember that when you take things that don't belong to you, you get punished."

"Well, I suppose so. You go to prison." Hiro commented.

"No, you get beaten." Erik stated firmly. "That is why you want me to get out, I know your game! I stole your food so I must be punished. I am not going out! You can't fool me."

Hiros eyes widened by that realization. "Wait… Hold on." he stopped. "Are you telling me that, if you are hungry. And take food because you are hungry, you expect to be beaten?" he asked.

Erik hissed. "That is how it works! I am not stupid!"

"Erh yeah, no. That is really not how it works. Or at least it shouldn't be." Hiro replied stunned. "Erik… What is your story. Where did you come from?" he asked. "Why did you need to become a thief?"

Erik lowered his head as he closed his eyes.

"Erik?" Hiro asked.

"Please stop asking me these things, I told you I don't know." Erik hissed. "Urgh, hurts." he grabbed his head. "It hurts so bad."

Hiro halted, then looked at his hand, for the first time truly missing the powers of the luminary. He had learned how to heal and ease pain. But without the power of the luminary, those gifts were gone too. Perhaps he should ask Rab?  
Then he decided against it, he was not going to leave his friend.

"Don't worry Erik, I got your back." Hiro promised.


	22. Whole

"HAHAHAHA!" Erik laughed as he swung around with a girl whom looked much like himself, the same blue hair and eyes.

She laughed as well. "Dang Erik! You weren't this strong before!" she commented.

The rest of the group were smiling from the distance.

"You know." Sylvando stated. "This is the first time I saw him really smile." he stated. "I mean, he has been smiling. But not like this."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah."

Mia was sat down and she looked up at Erik. "Oh no! You have become so much taller!" she realised. "Well just you wait! I am going to catch up to you! And become like, two heads taller than you!" she stated.

Erik grinned. "Sure, go ahead short stuff." he stated padding her on the head. "I'll wait for you."

Mia pouted as she turned around with crossed arms.

"I need to leave for a little while more, so you can hurry up and grow until I am back." Erik stated. "Then we can, build a house or something. And fill it with nice things just like you always wanted."

Mia smiled as she looked down. "I don't need all those nice things." she stated then she looked up. "A real house sounds nice though." she commented. "You sure have changed."

"I have?" Erik asked.

"Uhu." Mia turned to him. "Where is my meek scarridy cat brother?" she asked. "The guy whom wouldn't even speak out to me, even if I did really bad stuff."

"Oh… erh." Erik halted. "Well, you see. Stuff happened and."

"I'm glad." Mia stated and Erik halted. "You are so much stronger now, and happy. You should be able to tell me when I am wrong. If I had just listened to you earlier."

"Mia." Erik breathed.

"So I am happy! I really am!" Mia stated.

"You mean it?" Erik asked and Mia nodded. "It's because of them isn't it?" she asked looking at the group standing away from them. "Your friends, you have real friends now."

Erik smiled lightly as he looked down. "Yeah." he stated. "They got my back, and I want to do my bit to help them."

"I thought so." Mia nodded. "Okay listen! Here is what I am going to do! I am going to make a lot of friends!" she stated. "And when you come back, I will have even more friends then you ever had!"

"Oh really?" Erik asked in a smirk.

"Yup!" Mia stated. "And not just those fake friends whom only wants you for gold, real ones! Like those over there!" she pointed at the group. "I will have so many friends that our house will be overrun every evening! And we are going to eat together, and tell stories to each other, and play games!" she stated.

"Sounds awesome." Erik nodded and Mia smiled.

Jade smiled as well. "It sure is good to have you back Erik." she stated.

Erik turned to them. "Its good to be back!" he grinned. "So please, what-ever I said when my head was all messed up. Forget about it!"

"Erik hon, it's all right." Sylvando started only to be cut off.

"Seriously! Forget it!" Erik stated. "The first one to open his mouth about it is going to suddenly lack all his underwear are we clear?" he asked. "And their most priced posession too!"

Sylvando smirked amused. "Got it darling."

Erik cleared his throat. "Well, now everything has sorted itself out. Don't think I havn't noticed. YOU!" he pointed directly at Hendrik whom blinked. "Sir high and mighty!" he stated as he walked over to the tall knight. "Woah, what a long way you come huh? First trying to kill us, I seem to remember you assuring that you would get to us and do it!" he stated. "Oh I will, wasn't that what you said?" he asked. "And now you are suddenly here. What's the deal?" he asked as he put his hands on his hips and tiptoed, raising his chest to look as big as possible… And he still only went Hendrik to the chest which made the entire picture rather silly.

"I… hmm." Hendrik glanced away, somehow not even able to meet Eriks eyes.

"Come on! Oh great hero. You got something to say?" Erik asked.

"Erik." Jade tried.

"No Princess, allow me to speak for myself." Hendrik asked and he cleared his throat as he finally turned back meeting Eriks eyes. "Erik, I got no excuses for my former actions." he stated. "I blindly followed orders, and I am not proud of it. The things I said back then, I no longer intend nor desire to follow through. I was... Wrong." he stated glancing down then up again, speaking with more determination. "Right now though, our objective is clear, Mordegon must be defeated. And I have decided to follow the luminary and protect him to achieve this goal. I humbly ask, will you allow me to accompany you?" he asked.

Erik lifted an eyebrow. "Geesh, you knights sure take everything so seriously don't you?" he asked. "You found your path, good for you! Do you know how worried Jade was?" he asked.

"What?" Hendrik asked.

Erik snorted as he turned around. "Not going to lie, that big muscle probably could come in handy. I just don't want any trouble. I mean, you are big brawn. But from what I've seen, not so much brain."

Hendrik squinted his eyes, clearly not happy about the accusation.

"Hey it's a joke." Erik stated pushing him with an elbow. "I know knights needs to be well read, in politics and poetry or what-ever. Not sure what all of that is good for out here in the real world, but what-ever." he shrugged.

Hendrik frowned, his eyes clearly puzzled but he didn't act out which made Erik grin, apparently Hendrik had passed what-ever weird test Erik had put him on.

"Look, everyone else trusts you. And I trust their judgement, so that's it." Erik stated. "Beside you did help me save my sister, you might not believe it. But that means something to me! So, friends?" he asked sticking out a hand towards Hendrik.

Hendrik blinked rather stunned but finally accepted. "Yes. Thank you?" he outright asked, clearly confused as Erik let go and grinned.

"You need to learn how to relax!" Erik stated. "Well, good thing its only one knight we have to worry about." He grinned putting his hands behind his head that made them all quiet. "What?" he asked.

Hendrik sighed. "Sir Norberto, do you wish to tell him or should I?"

"Norberto?" Erik asked. "Who?" he twirled around looking all around the place. "Hey! Who are you talking to?! There is only us here! Are you trying to pull my leg?" he asked.

Hendrik lifted an eyebrow.

"Erik honey." Sylvando spoke and Erik turned to him. "Here." he raised his hand. "Im Norberto."

"What?" Erik asked.

"It is my birth name." Sylvando admitted. "And well, you see."

Eriks eyes widened. "Oh my god." he gasped.

"Honey?" Sylvando asked.

"OF COURSE! WHY DIDNT I SEE IT?!" Erik shouted grabbing his head. "You are such a do gooder! And all those fancy speeches, and the boat and." he slammed his forehead. "I have been hanging around with a fancy do gooder knight!"

"Oh, is it that bad?" Sylvando asked.

"Of course not." Erik snorted. "You are still you. Weird as ever! But man, no wonder everyone are such a goodie tooshoe around here. Well good thing you got me back!" he grinned pointing at himself with a thumb. "I can bring some trouble back into the group!"

"I would like to kindly request that you don't." Hendrik stated.

"Oh come on sir big hero." Erik grinned. "You know you want to!"

"No, I really don't." Hendrik stated.

"Yes you do." Erik insisted and Hendrik further objected.

From her spot Mia observed with a smile on her face, but sad eyes as Hiro approached her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "Yeah."

"You seem… sad." Hiro commented.

"Oh no, I am happy. I really am!" Mia stated. "I guess I just have to become used too.."

"What?" Hiro asked.

Mia sighed. "When Erik and I grew up… Erik was very timid, very scared. I always had to look after him, I was the one standing up for the both of us. And I guess part of me liked that. It made me feel important, to be in front of him and be the stronger one. Now though… He is way ahead of me. Way." she stated. "I… have so much catching up to do."

"You are the reason he became strong you know." Hiro pointed out. "He wanted to save you."

Mia nodded. "I think… This is how he is supposed to be. I don't have to worry about him anymore, thank the goddess." she smiled. "Luminary… Please take care of my brother." she asked. "Make sure he comes back safe, I want to grow strong too! I need to catch up to him, and I want him to see it."

Hiro nodded. "Sure." he stated. "I will get Erik back to you, I swear."

"Thank you." Mia smiled as she looked back at Erik whom was laughing, Hendriks face was red, apparently he had been deeply embarrassed as Sylvando was laughing away and Jade tried to hide her snicker.

Then Erik suddenly jumped at Sylvando and the minstrel responded with a good pare, the two laughed as they play fought, Rab swirling his moustacio as he gave a word to Jade and she nodded, jumping in smacking the both over the head sending Sylvando and Erik down on the ground. That though only made them laugh even harder as Hendrik starred at them in complete bafflement. Truly Erik did look so much more happy than before, and just… whole.

It was good to see.


	23. Moving forward

It was a strange feeling… No one knew what to say. Yet all secretly wished that someone would break the silence.

This deafening hard reality. When you find out, that someone you knew. Someone you cared for, someone you used to laugh with and some times fight with. You are never going to see that person again.

You might be making this persons favorite food, and half expect them to comment on it, but they wont… It leaves a odd void. When someone like that is gone.

Hiro was sitting on his bed in the room they had borrowed with hung head, Erik was sitting on the floor leaning up against the bed.

Rab had positioned himself on his own bed with crossed legs, almost looking like he was meditating and Sylvando was mindlessly fiddling with his flute, polishing it and adjusting it for no real particular reason.

Even though this was the boys sleeping room, Jade had joined them, sitting leaning up against the wall. No one had said a word about her presence. None of them would ask her to go and be alone in her room.

Serena was spending the night with her parents, most likely she wasn't going to sleep either. It was her parents whom needed her now though.

Hendrik was also awake, sitting in his own bed, wisely sitting as far away from the others as possible. It had to be awkward for him, he was the only one whom hadn't known Veronica. Yet he didnt want to leave them all alone with it.

"Man." Erik commented finally breaking the silence. "If Veronica could only see us now, she would call us a bunch of sad losers." he stated.

Hiro glanced at his friend.

"I could just hear her. What are you lot moping around for!" Erik imitated their friend. "Get your asses moving, the world needs saving." he halted.

Jade smirked amused. "That does sound just like her." she admitted.

Rab exhaled deeply as he leaned back.

"Grandfather?" Hiro asked. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Rab exhaled. "I feel… old." he admitted. "The young ones shouldn't have to die while the old goes on."

"Rab." Jade breathed.

Rab shook his head. "Don't listen to me, it is what it is I suppose." he sighed deeply. "Truthfully, no matter how many I see die. I am never getting used to it." he admitted. "Especially not when they are so much younger than me. Sometimes I still feel like Eleanor and Irwin are just waiting for me home at Dundrasil, then I remember…. That poor girl." he closed his eyes. "I hope Serena will be all right."

Sylvando looked down at his flute lowering it. "I hate sad things." he muttered.

Hendrik cleared his throat earning the attention of all the rest.

"I… Excuse me." Hendrik spoke. "I hope you don't find me rude nor presumptuous." he stated. Confused they all looked at him. "I never knew this Veronica, how-ever, I still owe her my life. My kings life as well, and all of yours." he stated. "From what I heard about her, from what you people said. She was a proud and strong willed young woman, whom knew what she was doing." he stated. "She chose to safe our lives did she not? She desired for all of us to go on and keep living, as well as finish the task she had sat out to do in her place. Aiding the Luminary and defeat Mordegon, is that not true?" he asked. "I have to admire her... I was her enemy, yet she saved me. What a remarkable woman she must have been."

They all looked at him, then had to nod.

"So, the best way to honor her would be to move on. Would it not?" Hendrik asked. "It is what she desired, it is even what she died for. The worst thing we can do, is to let her death be in vain. So we must be brave and move forward."

Stunned everyone looked at the knight with slightly wide eyes in silence.

"Wow." Erik breathed. "So the brawny knight does have a brain." he remarked. "Joke." he pointed out as Hendrik frowned annoyed.

"Veronica really would call us a bunch of losers right now." Sylvando pointed out amused. "You know, I think she was happy she met us. She seemed happy to know us."

"Of course she was, she was willing to give her life for us." Jade stated. "You too Rab."

Rab nodded. "I know." he assured. "And of course I will go on, you all will to right?"

They all nodded determined.

"More than ever." Erik stated. "We… probably should try to get some sleep though. I mean."

Jade bit her lip.

"Princess?" Hendrik asked.

"I… hope it wont be any trouble." Jade swallowed. "But.. Is it all right I sleep in here? I just… I just don't want to be alone right now." she admitted.

They all nodded understandable.

"Take my bed." Hendrik offered at ones already out of it. "I will take the floor."

"Oh geesh, stop being such a noble knight already." Erik snorted. "Hiro and I can share a bed, we are both small. Then Jade can have mine and you can have yours! Is that all right Hiro?" he asked.

"'It's fine." Hiro assured.

Hendrik was just about to open his mouth before Erik stopped him.

"No objections sir fancy knight!" The thief exclaimed as he stood up.

"Better listen darling, Erik can be quite stubborn." Sylvando commented amused.

"You were going to offer your own bed if Hendrik hadn't beat you to it, so don't start." Erik commented.

Jade smiled amused, then she chuckled as she shook her head.

"Jade?" Hiro asked.

"You guys. You are all so wonderful." Jade chuckled amused. "I absolutely understand why Veronica would save you all." she looked at them. "We… We are her legacy now. So just… Stay yourself please. Stay wonderful you guys."

That made all the men blush rather embarrassed averting their eyes.

"Her sacrifice wont be for nothing." Hiro then said as he looked up. "We are going to defeat Mordegon, and then we are going to keep on living! All of us!"

They all nodded determined.

"So… Lets move on." Hiro asked. "For Veronica!"

"For Veronica!" They all repeated in unison, and then finally they went to bed.

Erik joining Hiro under the blankets as promised so Jade could take his bed, and somehow, they all fell a sleep. Calmed by each others presence, and determined to continue moving forward for the sake of their lost friend.


	24. Campfire talk part 7

It was in stunned silence that everyone listened to Hiros story.

They had all seen it, the pity full remains of Irwin only kept back on this earth through the chians of regret. Brutality feed on by a monster, keeping his chains tight while sucking on his despair.

They all knew of Hiros ability to glance into the past, when he had gandered into either of theirs by chance he had always been right about the events.

This though, seemed much more major than any of his other visions, instead of a short glance he had witnessed all the events unfold before him.

His own mother holding him while lovingly humming a lullaby for him while Jade listened, his father whom had picked him up so carefully and then protected him in front of the counsil, not stepping down for a moment willing to speak up against all the other rulers to protect his son.

He had seen the attack. Rab and Carnelian fending off the monsters to allow Irwin, Eleanor, himself and Jade escape. And the way he had send Jade and Eleanor through the stone door closing it behind them.

Rab and Jade both nodded at the places that involved them, then had to turn away misty eyed.

Hiro informed about how Carnelian had come to help Irwin and how Mordegon had grabbed him and overpowered him, then… taken residence inside of the king. Using Carnelians body to trick Irwin and finally… End his mortal life.

Everyone was stunned into silence after the tale, looking emptily into the fire in front of them.

Jade swallowed and then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Hiro to was quiet as he looked in front of himself.

"You all right?" Erik asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, you know its weird." Hiro commented. "The thing is… When I found out who my parents were, and that they were dead. I wasn't sad, how could I be? I never even knew them." he stated. "Now I have seen them, I saw what kind of people they were. And now I am sad they are dead." he stated. "And… I am glad that I am sad, because then…. They meant something to me after-all. I… I am glad I got to see it. I feel like I understand a lot more now. I finally understand." he looked at the back of his hand where the mark of the luminary had returned. "The sacrifice they made, it wasn't because i was the luminary it.." he swallowed. "It's because they loved me."

Rab nodded. "I'm happy as well you got to meet them, at least see them." he stated.

"Me too." Jade nodded and she looked down, biting her lip.

"Princess?" Hendrik asked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes… Don't worry about me." Jade asked holding a fist over her chest. "Hiro is the one who just saw." she choked.

"Jade it's all right." Serena assured. "Lady Eleanor was like a mother to you right? It only make sense if you are upset."

"It's not that." Jade admitted.

"Then what is it?" Erik asked.

"Nothing." Jade assured.

"Honey, clearly something is bothering you." Sylvando pointed out. "And sweety, that's okay. We are all here for you. what-ever it is, tell us."

"I just… I.." Jade halted.

"Princess please." Hendrik asked.

Jade looked up meeting Hiros eyes, he nodded. "Please." he asked to.

Jade bit her lip then finally took a breath. "I just… This made me think about. My own father." she stated. "My… My Dad, and I… I…" she struggled. "I want to see him!" she finally admitted.

Stunned they all looked at her, then they smiled amused.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Honey why didn't you just say so?" Sylvando asked. "We can make a stop for Cobblestone on the way."

"Oh, no!" Jade stated. "We need to save the world!" she stated. "We dont have time for."

"Hush!" Sylvando demanded. "Honey, we are going a place where either of us could die! It wont do to go to such a place having regrets. That's a no-no! You need to talk to your own Papi! And believe me, it is going to make you feel so much better! So much stronger even!" he beamed. "And if you are stronger we have a better chance at defeating Mordegon, so we all win!"

Hendrik frowned, a bit confused by Sylvandos logic but then shook his head. "I do agree we should go." he then stated. "To see you, I am sure would give your father extra strength. Strength he could use leading his people."

"Your father has been missing for sixteen years!" Erik pointed out. "And now we know where he is, of course you should go see him! Don't be stupid."

"You have my vote as well." Serena stated.

Hiro smiled amused. "So, we will be going to Cobblestone then." he stated. "Or I suppose it is called Last Bastion now." he commented scratching his neck. "Still sounds weird. But I think it's great! I can say hallo to Mah and Gemma and, perhaps I could introduce some of you."

"Your Mah." Rab realized. "Hiro, I would like to take the opportunity to thank the people who raised you. If that is all right."

"I'm sure they would be happy to meet you." Hiro smiled. "I already told them about you, they seemed happy?"

"Really?" Rab asked both his eyebrows flying up, then he smiled. "Well that's good it is! Why am I even surprised, they raised you. And you turned out to be such a good lad!" he smiled.  
Hiro smiled looking down. "You will like them, they are good people. And I am sure Mah will insist in cooking you a big feast."

"That is quite all right." Rab stated. "I just want to thank them, that's all."

"Feast sounds good to me though." Erik grinned. "I think I might have lost some pounds, gotta pile those on again." he stated padding his own obviously thin stomach.

"Mah would try to fatten you up for sure." Hiro commented. "She would call you a skinny rack."

"Hey! I am not skinny, I am nimble." Erik snorted making the rest smile amused.

Jade looked down. "Dad.." she breathed.

"Lass, it's going to be fine." Rab assured.

"You think that… Will he even recognise me?" Jade asked.

"Of course he will!" Rab stated. "He is your father!"

"I am quite certain as well." Hendrik nodded. "He will know who you are, the moment he sees you."

Jade bit her lip, clearly nervous.

"If you want, I can accompany you." Hendrik offered.

"I… I would like that." Jade admitted. "Look at me, I am not used to be scared:" she admitted.

"It will be all right." Serena assured. "Veronica is watching over you."

Jade smiled amused and then nodded. "All right, then let's go to Last bastion."


	25. A special evening part 1

Jade… Hated this. It was weird, she could go out there and face monsters and its like no problem, she wasn't scared she was going to face Mordegon.

But this… terrified her. Sylvando had informed her he could completely relate, but that she would feel so much better after she had gotten it over with.

Jade closed her eyes, it had been sixteen years. Sixteen years since she had seen her father, that day his eyes had been cold. His words kind but his mannerism distant, there had been no recognition in his eyes.  
The pure rejection had hit Jade almost like a physical object, she remembered how she had wanted to scream and call out for her father, only the promise she had made to Rab stopped her from doing it.

Right now, she was practically hiding behind Hendrik, in a way she ones again hadn't done since she was a little child and had done something she knew was bad. Like eating cookies right before dinner.

Hendrik glanced behind himself looking at the young woman. "It will be all right." he assured. "The first thing Carnelian asked about when we spoke again, it was you."

"I know, I do believe you." Jade stated. "I just." she swallowed.

Hendrik stopped, then turned around so he was face to face with Jade, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "You are, and always were, Carnelians greatest treasure." he stated. "The man you saw before, was not your father. He was someone else, your real father would not do the things he did."

"I know all of that." Jade admitted. "Still… It feels good to hear it, thank you Hendrik."

Hendrik smiled lightly. "Come then." he encouraged as he turned around and kept walking.

Finally they reached the place where they had been informed the king was, at the western wall, checking on the most recent fortifications and talking to troops. The king was in the front line ones again, leading his people. Not just taking a backseat.

And true enough, as Hendrik finally saw him the king was talking to a number of knights whom were all listening intensely and then saluted, running away to fullfill the orders that had just been given. Probably to set up guard plans and protect last Bastion.

As the knights had been dispersed Hendrik walked to Carnelian in great big strides. "Sir!" he called out and Carnelian turned his head.

"Ah, Sir Hendrik!" Carnelian smiled. "I heard the Luminary had made his way back here ones again. I must admit, sooner than I had thought he would."

"It is but a short visit your majesty." Hendrik informed. "Mordegon has yet to be defeated and there is still much to do. As it happens though, some in our group had unfinished business here."

"Oh." Carnelian nodded. "No that cannot be allowed, you people are risking your lives out there. Unfinished business wont do."

"Exactly." Hendrik nodded. "And that is why." he turned around to look at Jade whom had stayed behind half hiding at the road. "Princess." he reached out a hand towards her.

At that Carnelian halted, he looked up looking the same way Hendrik did, then his eyes fell on Jade and they widened.

Jade swallowed as she looked at him, hating how her body was shaking.

"Jade." Carnelian gasped. "Can it truly be?" he asked taking a step towards her, suddenly blind to anything else. "Jade… You're.. " he gasped lost for words.

Jade swallowed from where she stood, she felt herself frozen to the spot. Wide-eyed looking at the gray haired man in front of her whom in turn looked wide-eyed at her.

Then Carnelian took a step, it was unsure and shaking, he almost stumbled on his way to Jade until he was at last in front of her, his eyes wide meeting hers as his hands hovered over her shoulders. They were shaking, Jade could feel his shaking hands just above her shoulders and then finally he grabbed them as he swallowed, his eyes wet. "Jade." he spoke in a broken tone.

And suddenly, it almost felt like icy water had been poured over Jade waking her from her paralyzed state, in a shock she finally realised, it finally clicked. It was her Dad! His desperate eyes pleading with her to say something, his shaking hands yearning to know she was real, his demanor and she gasped before suddenly she shouted.

"DAD!" Wrapping her arms around him as she cried.

"Jade!" Carnelian cried as he held her. "You're alive! Thank Ygdrasil." he stated as he held her tight. "My girl, I was so scared." he cried holding her tight, like her never wanted to let her go again and he cried.

"It's you! It's really you!" Jade both laughed and cried, something that Carnelian was also doing.

Hendrik smiled by the sight, then slowly he stepped away.

"Hey! Don't move another step!" Jade exclaimed as she looked up.

"Princess?" Hendrik asked confused.

"Get over here!" Jade demanded opening up an arm for him to join.

"Princess, I don't think that is appropriate." Hendrik stated.

"Who cares! Come here!" Jade demanded and Hendrik hesitated, he didn't really dare say no, then finally he walked towards them and was grabbed by Jade pulled into what was now a group hug, also feeling Carnelians arm around him as the king held both of them, laughing and crying.

Jade was as well, and even Hendrik, couldn't stop himself from smiling.

* * *

"It sure is hard to believe." Carnelian sighed as the three had been seated inside of his private tent and he was pouring up tea for his two guests. "How big you two have become."

Both Hendrik and Jade blushed as they looked down.

"I have lost so much." Carnelian sighed deeply. "But… I am so glad I am alive now. To experience this day." he stated in a smile, his eyes ones again misty. "Just look at you, strong and proud. Kind and wise. To think… You are my children." he gasped.

Hendrik could not even meet the kings eyes, he very clearly had a hard time being counted as important as Jade.

"You raised us well, that is why." Jade stated. "We sure missed your guidance these last sixteen years, but… By holding on to what you taught us when you were there. We could become who we are today."

Hendrik nodded. "Jade speaks the truth." he stated. "I would not be who I am today, if not for you."

Jade nodded as well in agreement. "I wanted to become a person you could be proud of, it is with that in mind I chose my path."

"Hendrik tells me, that you were with Lord Robert." Carnelian commented.

"Yes." Jade confirmed. "When Dundrasil fell, he fished me up from he river. He saved my life." she informed. "After that, we travelled the world. He took care of me, and made sure I became strong enough to take care of myself."

"Do you know where he is now?" Carnelian asked. "I should like to speak to him if at all possible, I must thank him for what he has done. And apologies." he stated. "For the horror I wrought."

"Not you, Mordegon." Jade pointed out. "You did nothing."

"Still, I would like to speak with him." Carnelian stated.

"You are in luck, he is with us." Hendrik informed in a slight smile. "I believe the luminary is introducing him to some family."

"He is traveling with you?" Carnelian asked astounded. "In his age?"

"He is spry for his age." Jade smirked amused. "He is fighting on equal terms with the rest of us."

Carnelian looked astounded. "That is quite something." he had to admit. "Lord Robert was already old when Swaardrust fell over thirty years ago. I hope he is not overdoing it."

"He can handle it, he is a tough old coot." Jade informed in a smirk. "And I will look after him, like he looked after me, if anything should ever happen."

Carnelian looked at her. "You intend to face Mordegon." he concluded.

"Yes." Jade stated. "I will protect Eleanors child! No matter what!"

"I see." Carnelian nodded. "Hendrik, you no longer need to travel. At the time, you were the only one strong enough to protect the Luminary, you were the only one I could possible trust with such a task. Now though he has regained his former companions, they can protect him too. What do you desire to do?" he asked.

"With all due respect sir." Hendrik spoke. "The world is in danger, as long as Mordegon looms no one will be safe! As a knight, it is my duty to protect the people! Mordegon must be defeated, and the Luminary may very well need all the help he could possible get! I can't possible step back now." he stated. "You were right when you send me with the Luminary, it was exactly where I was needed. And it is still where I am needed. Forgive me sir." he bowed his head. "I will return when Mordegon has met his end."

Carnelian exhaled looking at the proud knight. "How many times may I remind you that there is no need to address me as king when it is only us?" he asked.

"I bet it will take a million more times at least." Jade smirked. "Hendrik is way to proud for his own good."

Hendrik exhaled deeply, but managed to not role his eyes.

"I see though, you have both chosen honorable paths." Carnelian nodded. "I only ask, that you both keep being yourself. And keep doing what you feel is right." he stated and he looked up. "Words cannot describe, how proud I am. And I will pray for you both to return safely."

Jade nodded a she closed her eyes, ones again tears forcing their way through.

"No harm shall come to the princess! I swear!" Hendrik stated surely.

"And this thick head beside me wont get hurt either." Jade stated giving the big knight a slight dash with her hand.

Carnelian smiled. "It brings me comfort to know you will be together." he stated, his eyes warm and happy. "Now please, I want to hear of your adventures." he stated. "You will only stay here for one night right?" he asked. "Then you must tell me Jade, the things you have done all these years."

"I don't even know where to start." Jade admitted. "Oh I know!" And she opened her mouth to begin telling about just some of the things she had done traveling the world, both men listening and sometimes asking questions. Sometimes Hendrik would take over when Jade needed a break, and it ended with just normal talk.

It was an evening though, very special for all three of them. And just made Jade that more determined to make it out alive so she could have many more evenings like this in the future.


	26. A special evening part 2

Hiro barely even had to wait, the moment Gemma saw him, she dropped the laundry she had been hanging up for drying and rushed to him, ran as quick as she could. "HIROOOO!" and then right into him.

Hiro laughed as he held the young woman, his dearest friend and love of his life just as Amber came from the other side of the laundry as well.

"My boy!" Amber gasped. "You're back."

"Only for a short visit I am afraid, we will be leaving again tomorrow." Hiro smiled.

"Well, in either case it is always so good to see you." Amber smiled as she walked over to him and embrace him as well. "Now, you have remembered to eat probably right?" she asked stepping back. "I swear! You are still so skinny. You need to eat better!"

"Mah." Hiro smiled embarrassed then he cleared his throat. "Any-way. Gemma, Mah." he addressed the women. "I will be leaving again tomorrow morning, I wanted to see you though. There is someone I wanted you to meet." he stated as he turned around, looking at the old man whom had followed them.

Both women looked and blinked by the sight of the old man.

"Mah, Gemma." Hiro spoke. "This is my grandfather, Robert." he informed and the two gasped.

Rab took off his red hat in a respectfully manner before slowly he moved closer.

"Hallo." Rab greeted them quietly, almost nervously. "I am pleased to finally meet you, Hiro has told so much about you. Mrs Amber, Ms Gemma." he stated in a slight bow. "I wished to thank you. For looking so well after the boy, for giving him such a wonderful life and so much love. He has turned into such a fine young lad, you ought to be very proud." and he stood back up.

The women were stunned into silence.

Then finally Gemma shook her head snapping out of it. "The pleasure is all ours!" she stated as she curtsied. "Hiro has always been there for me, he is my best friend! Always were. I couldn't imagine a life without him. So thank you! Thank you for helping and protecting him!"

Then Amber smiled to. "Now don't be so formal!" she stated. "Hiro is family, you are Hiros family, so that makes you our family!"

Rab blinked as he looked up. "Oh, I don't wish to intrude." he stated. "I merely wanted to thank you."

"Nonsense!" Amber stated. "Lord Robert, you must be tired after such a long journey! Please, please come inside!" she asked. "I'll put over a pot and make us some tea!" she stated.

"Well… I would not turn down such a kind offer." Rab smiled. "Oh and please no titles." he asked. "I have not been any kind of lord for a long time. Now I am just Rab, looking after the young ones and doing my bit. That is all."

"Rab." Gemma repeated. "I like it." she smiled.

Hiro smiled as he stepped behind Rab putting a hand on his shoulder. "Told you grandfather." he stated. "Mah and Gemma are the best!"

And Rab nodded. "Of course they are, they raised you. And if you are anything to go by." the two women smiled.

"This way please." Amber asked. "Gemma, will you finish hanging up the laundry?" she asked.

"Sure mah." Gemma grinned and the older woman let the two men towards the house.

* * *

"So, this is Chalky?" Rab asked looking at a photograph of a kind older man standing on a little alter.

"Yes, that is my father." Amber informed. "You can't imagine how I surprised I was when he came home holding a baby in his arms. And just as I had finished giving birth too. It was well timed though, then I had more than enough milk for both of my darlings." she stated in a smile.

Rab smiled then turned to the photo, putting his hands together. "Sir Chalky, you saved my grandchild's life! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!" he stated. "You have a fine daughter, and a find granddaughter! You must have raised them well. I hope you rest in peace, with the knowledge of such fine people you left behind." and he made a final bow then stood up, finally getting to the table where tea and cookies had been served just in time for Gemma to come back.

"Gemma!" Hiro smiled and Gemma cheered as she walked over there sitting down next to him without hesitating.

Rab smiled by the sight then looked around. "What a lovely house this is." he commented. "A shame this entire village needed to turn into a fortress, I but it was lovely the way it used to be."

"It was." Gemma smiled. "And it will be again, ones Mordegon is defeated we can rebuild."

Hiro nodded. "Out here the air is always fresh and the water always clear, my Grandad used to go fishing all the time. And Gemma and I would climb trees when we were small."

Rab nodded as he smiled, genuinely happy to hear these stories.

"Oh and at winter! You would pull me around on a sledge!" Gemma grinned. "Remember when we thought it was a good idea to tie Sandy to the front of the sledge."

"Hehe… yeah. That didn't end well." Hiro remembered in a blush and the dog by his feets barged.

"Oh hallo there!" Rab talked to the dog then scratched her behind the ear. "What a good girl you are!"

And Sandy wagged with her tale, clearly happy with the attention.

"You will be staying for dinner I assume." Amber adressed Rab, Rab halted.

"I don't think no is an option." Hiro whispered.

"Then, I would be delighted to accept." Rab nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

It turned out to be an extraordinary pleasant evening, somehow everything seemed so calm and cosy in the little house.  
Gemma, Amber and Hiro would tell stories of when Hiro had grown up, and Rab would tell a little bit about Eleanor and Irwin now and again.

Finally at late evening, Rab left, informing they had to leave by morning so they needed to be rested.

"Uh I would offer you a guest bed, but our guest house were burned down by that horrible Jasper!" Amber exclaimed.

"That is quite all right, you have been so kind." Rab smiled. "Thank you, tonight I was allowed to feel happy in a way I didn't think I was able to anymore. I will always be grateful to this house, and for what you have done."

"You will always be welcome here." Amber assured. "You are family."

Rab smiled. "I didn't think I would ever be part of a family again. Or at least, just feel like I am. Even if only for a little while." he admitted. "Thank you." he bowed for her. "It means a lot to me."

"No, thank you." Amber stated. "For looking after my boy!" then she blinked as she looked behind herself and then smirked as the backdoor shut closed.

"Why I never. Hiro and Gemma going on a night stroll?" Rab asked.

Amber smirked amused. "To tell the truth, I always thought that Hiro had a sweet eye for Gemma if you know what I mean. And lately, Gemma has seen more happy. She has been, day dreaming you know."

"Oh." Rab realised. Then he smiled. "Ahh, the young in love. How wonderful!" he smiled warmly.

"So you better get my boy back in one piece!" Amber demanded.

"Of course!" Rab assured. "And I will keep our little secret." he winked.

Amber smiled and finally the two greeted each other goodbye as Rab walked towards the Inn, feeling so warm and content. Happy.

* * *

Of course Sylvando had decided to put on a show to cheer up the citizens of last bastion, how could anyone be remotely surprised by that?

This time though Erik and Serena had avoided being dragged into it, and was instead actually just watching the performance from afar. Erik sitting on a tree branch in a tree and Serena standing right next to him.

"You know, gotta hand it to him." Erik commented looking at how Sylvando was juggling seven flaming batons. "He is really good."

"Yes." Serena replied. "He does practice hard after all."

Erik quieted then looked down. "Serena are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Serena assured.

"Hey." Erik spoke. "Your sister died recently, it is okay if you are not over it. It would be really surprising if you were."

Serena swallowed. "I know." she stated. "But regardless of what I feel, I have a job to do. I must go on."

"Of course." Erik nodded. "But right now we are on a break. You can feel sad now."

"Sylvando would hate that." Serena commented.

"Sylvando is pretty childish like that." Erik commented. "Not everything in the world can be sunshine and rainbows, some stuff just is dark." he stated. "I suppose he knows that though, and that's why it is important to remind people of the good things too." he looked up at the entertainer just in time to see Sylvando forming a flaming circle in the air, and then jumped through it in a flip making all the children scream, then yell in pure excitement.

"There are good things and bad things. They don't cancel each other out though." Erik pointed out. "Good things doesn't make the bad any less bad, but then again… That also means the bad things doesn't make the good any less good. You know?" he asked.

Serena nodded as she swallowed. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I do admit, I am very scared these days. As long as Veronica was here, I was sure things would work themselves out somehow. Now… I am not so sure anymore"

"But you are fighting anyway, that is very brave." Erik stated.

"Thank you." Serena whispered.

"I think it's amazing." Erik stated. "You're amazing! You didn't close yourself off from the world or us, you are here. You are way stronger than you think Serena."

"Thank you." Serena whispered again blushing slightly.

"Hey, if you want to be sad. It's fine." Erik assured. "I wont tell Sylvando or the others."

Serena nodded as she swallowed, then grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself up to sit next to Erik, looking down with a sad face.

Erik put a hand on hers and didn't say anything else, as the two friends just merely watched the show, allowed themselves to be sad and to be amused by what they saw.  
Allowing themselves to find comfort in each others presence as the unlikely pair of friends they were.

Tomorrow would be yet another day.


	27. Campfire GHOST STORIES!!!

"And there they stood." Erik grinned as he was telling his story. "All looking at the same chest, resting on the bottom of the lake. Fully visible due to the clear water! They could see it, but not reach it. Everyone desired that chest!" he stated. "Then, at sunset suddenly the water of the lake vanished and everyone screamed in delight as they raced for the chest, heedless of the curse. They bumped into each other, stepped over each other. It was only a question of time before someone pulled a knife and killed his rival, ones the first kill had been made it was fair game. Necks were broken, throats slit! No one would let anyone else get the chest and as such… No one did. All had died before a single one had reached the chest!" he informed. "Then… At sunrise, magically the lake had filled up with water again, the corpses were gone and on the shore were all those poor fools, longingly looking at the chest!" he stated. "All had forgotten they were already dead, all had forgotten the foolish errand. All bound to this earth by their longing for the chests secret! And at every sunset the water would vanish and they would all die ones again! While at every sunrise it will all be as it were! All bound by greed. Perhaps they are still there, most likely even. The desire of hidden treasure, is a sinister thing indeed!" he ended.

"Now, that is what I call a story." Jade smirked from where she sat with her legs in her arms. "And a good moral as well."

"Thank you, thank you." Erik made a false bow. "Now, whos next?" he asked. "HENDRIK!" he pointed at the knight.

Hendrik lifted an eyebrow.

"You must know some stories! Out on the field, come on!" Erik demanded.

"I am not one for story telling." Hendrik replied. "Please wont someone else?" he asked.

"I got one!" Jade informed as she came to the rescue then she cleared her throat. "Long ago, there was a princess. This princess was known for her beauty and kindness, loved by all. Yet, the one who took her was a mysterious dark figure! Suddenly one night, the figure came to the castle! A knight, in a armor black as night, from under the helmet was only a pair of glowing red eyes visible. Give me the princess! he demanded. The princess belongs to me! the king were terrified would not give up the princess. Next night, the black knight came again. This time riding a horse with no head and he demanded ones again. Give me the princess! We are bound by love! Ones again the king refused!" Jade stated. "But then, on the third night as the Knight came, the princess herself was there and stepped forward. Yes, I will come with you. My love! The king was shocked but there was nothing he could do as the princess willingly followed the knight to some old ruins of a kingdom long since dead. She danced with him and as they danced, the knight started to cry as he suddenly realized the horrible truth, the truth that the princess had figured out ones she heard about the knight. The knight, was a hero of ancient old, whom had loved a princess hundred years ago but he had died. He had mistaken the current princess for his own. Devastated from the realization of what he had done he begged the princess for forgiveness, she only smiled as she kissed him bringing him peace. The next morning the king was shocked to see the princess return on her own and she told them. You no longer have to fear, the black knight whom was ones the white knight is now at peace and with his true princess, he will never come again."

Sylvando smiled. "I liked that story better! That one had a nice ending!" he grinned.

"My dad used to tell me it!" Jade smiled. "And I used to really think that princess was amazing, I wanted to be just like her!"

"I do remember that story." Hendrik nodded.

"My turn!" Sylvando held up a hand. "Ones two children, a young boy and a young girl had sat their eyes on a old tower behind their village. Legend said the tower hid a treasure, a magical golden orb! And the children agreed to go find it! What they didn't realize though was that the tower was indeed haunted!" he held up two hands. "When they entered the tower, lightning stroke!" he stated. "Ones the reached the kitchen, chandeliers were swinging by themselves and soup were boiling! Then a voice… Children, children!" he whispered. "Guess who is for dinner. IT IS YOU!" he grinned. "It was the old house keeper! Haunting the tower!" he stated. "The children screamed as the house keeper came for them, the fire was burning and the pot ready for the children. The house keeper grabbed the girl, and that was when the boy felt his courage rise! He could not leave a lady behind. So he turned around and ATTACKED! The dead house keeper whom had never even been attacked before didn't know what to even do, so shocked was she that she ran, leaving the tower in darkness." he stated. "This story goes to show, that even when things seems scary, bravery can do wonders! So be brave, and stand up to danger!" he stated.

"Heh." Erik grinned. "Just like you to tell such a cute story. So Rab, you must know some good ones old man!"

"Well I might know a few." Rab commented swirling his moustacio. "How about, the king whom was hit by a terrible curse! A curse turning him into a hidious little green creature. Half human half monster!"

"Oh geesh, that story must be even older than you Rab." Erik commented. "We all know it, you must know something else."

"Picky!" Rab huffed. "Very well! How about a priest! A priest turned into a horrible creature!"

"THAT IS THE SAME STORY!" Erik shouted. "You just switched the king out for a priest!"

"No it is not the same story! They are completely different, if you would just listen!" Rab huffed annoyed. "The reason why they got cursed, very different! And the conditions."

"Well fine, give me your best shot." Erik pouted.

"Ahem." Rab cleared his throat. "Ones long ago, a village was attacked by monsters. Every night the monsters would come to hurt and even kill. Finally three brave men sat out to confront the monsters and put an end to it. A young farmer armed with a pitch fork, a young cook armed with a knife and a priest, armed with a staff and his prayers for the goddess! Together they climbed to the top of the mountain to meet with the monsters. The priest stepped forward to reason with the monsters, but the monsters wouldn't be reasoned with so they stroke and killed both the young men. They turned to the priest, expecting him to run but the priest stood his ground. He pleaded for the monsters to leave the villages alone, and offered them the goddess blessing if they would just stop. Even after they had hurt so many and even killed the priests friends. He was still willing to forgive, but the monsters were not interested. They were though willing to play a game. For their own amusement they would make a bet with the priest." Rab informed. "You see, the priest believed in the good of the village, in the good of people. The monsters did not, they did not believe in the good of anyone, they believed any human would have to be as rotten and nasty as themselves. So they made a bet, to see who was right. The priest or the monsters! The rules were simple, they would turn the good priest into a monster! As hidous as themselves, he would still be the same man but look horrible." he informed. "He were not allowed to speak a single word with the humans or the villagers, and the actions of the humans would determine the winner. If the humans would be able to meet him with kindness, and offer him just one kind act like he offered a kind act towards the monsters. He would win, the curse would be lifted and the monsters would leave. But! If the humans met him with hostility, if they hurt him! The curse would remain forever and the monsters would keep attacking until the last human would be dead!"

Rab silenced.

Everyone looked at Rab with wide eyes.

"Oh, not such a bad story now is it?" Rab asked.

"How does it end though?" Sylvando asked.

Rab smirked.

"Just tell us all-ready!" Erik exclaimed.

"Well, how do you think it ends?" Rab asked and they all halted. "The ending is up to you."

That made them all quiet as they thoughtfully looked down. It was clear what everyone was thinking. How would they react if they were the humans in the village? It was a tougher questions than they would like to admit.

"So… Whos next then?" Hiro asked.

"You haven't told one yet." Jade pointed out.

"Ah, well." Hiro hesitated. "Erhm, I am not good with stories." he admitted.

"Well, you only very rarely speak any long sentences." Erik smirked. "Serena, last one."

"Oh, hmm." Serena tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There is this one that Veronica always used to tell me." she then said. "Ahem, long ago there was a king!" she stated. "A king dreaming of power, power so he could ensure his kingdoms safety, forever! Then one day he came across a book, a book containing the secrets of the universe itself. But reading it would have grave consequences. A seer knew this and warned the king. Do not read this book, and do not follow the instructions. You will regret it, but the king did not listen. Eagerly he opened the book and started to read!" As Serena spoke, it was suddenly like the flames became a deep reed and luminated darkly over Serena. "The book, gave him power. The king thought, just a little, a little wont harm me! A little didn't harm anything, so just a little more. And a little more!" she stated as suddenly it seemed like the sky was becoming darker and thunder. "So obsessed was he, he didnt even notice how darkness started to creep over the kingdom, he didn't even notice his own reflection changing or the wings sprouting from his back!" she stated. The listeners even without thinking started to huddle together as Serena looked up, her eyes suddenly looking sinister. "He didn't even realize, he himself had turned into the lord of darkness! He was now consumed by his lust for power, he had forgetting everything! About his kingdom, his people, the reason he opened the book in the first place even his own name! And he laughed! LAUGHED AS HE COVERED THE WORLD IN DARKNESS! FOREVER MOOOORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed with both hands in the air as she laughed.

Wide-eyed everybody looked at her, sitting huddled together on the opposite side of the campfire.

Serena blinked as she sat back down. "Oh dear, I suppose I got a bit carried away there."

There was absolute quiet on the other side of the campfire.

"Are you people quite all right?" Serena asked in her usual sweet innocent tone.

"I think…. I had enough stories for now." Erik commented all the rest nodded.

"Yes." "Quite." "I am good." "Yeah me too."

"Well, time for bed!" Sylvando stated and they all nodded.

"Yes."

There was quiet afterwards as they started to pull out their sleeping gear and laid down, Hiro though laid awake before he turned his head to his friend. "Erik." he spoke.

"Yeah." Erik replied.

"Did… Did Serena sound a lot like Veronica when she told her story?" Hiro asked. "Wasn't it almost like… She got possessed or… Something."

Eriks eyes widened. "Are you saying… We might have a ghost following us?"

They both quieted as they looked up in the sky.

"Hiro… I promise to never bring this up again if you do too." Erik stated.

"I promise too." Hiro stated.

"And if you find a cursed book, never open it." Erik stated.

"Deal." Hiro replied and the two laid like that looking up at the sky that had gotten all clear again as if the thunder clouds had been magic appearing and disappearing with Serenas word.

Note to self… Don't do ghost stories again. It's not that good an idea.


	28. Campfire talk part 8

Hendrik was sitting in deep concentration as needle and thread made it through the white fabric in his hands, his gloves had been removed for the occasion as he sewed tiny and delicate stings that didn't really seem to fit the huge man at all.

Finally he made a final tiny knot and bit over the thread. "There." he informed neatly folding what was a white dress and handed it to its owner sitting next to him, a young blond woman. "This should do it."

"Wow." Serena commented taking her dress and looking at it. "That is so much nicer than what I could have done. Thank you Hendrik!" she beamed. "You can barely even see there was a hole there."

"It is no trouble my lady." Hendrik nodded, then he halted.

"What is it?" Serena asked as she gently put her dress back in her bag.

"Well…" Hendrik hesitated. "We have been traveling for a while together now, and even been fighting alongside each other. Yet… You haven't.. I mean."

"What?" Serena asked.

"Had a go at me, you know." Hendrik tried. "I mean, I understand if my presence here is difficult. I don't mind if you think I shouldn't be here."

Serena looked blankly at him. "I don't understand."

"I tried to kill you!" Hendrik finally blurted. "And you sister! And then I brought Mordegon to Ygdrasil and your sister died after all!"

"Oh." Serena realised.

"You are in your good right to be furious with me." Hendrik stated. "I would understand if you couldn't even stand the sight of me."

"Really?" Serena asked. "Well, erhm. Ahem." she cleared her throat and then lifted a finger. "I am so mad at you! You've been so naughty!" she stated.

Hendrik blinked.

"Naughty naughty!" Serena continued. "And here is your punishment! EH!" with the last word she slapped Hendrik over the cheek.

It… was a very pathetic slap though, it wasn't even really a slap at all. She hadn't hit nearly hard enough to produce the desired sound of a slap, more she had just lightly tapped Hendriks face and her hand ended up just resting on Hendrik face as he looked confused at her.

Then Serena retrieved her hand. "Okay there, you've been punished now. Enough of this." she stated.

Hendrik looked at her, clearly confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

Serena looked in front of herself at the fireplace, holding the bag in her arms.

"Erh.." Hendrik halted.

"It's like you want everybody to be mad at you." Serena commented. "I don't want to be mad at you, sorry."

"Ah! No, that is not i!" Hendrik tried. "I just, I would understand it if you were! I mean I… Why aren't you mad?" he finally asked.

Serena shrugged. "I don't know." she admitted. "When you were chasing us across the nations, I weren't mad at you, not really. You were just following orders." she stated.

"That is not really an excuse." Hendrik pointed out.

"I guess not. But you still need to stop punishing yourself." Serena sighed. "I never believed you were a bad person, you never seemed like a bad person to me." she admitted. "And… When we met at the snowfields, you standing there with Hiro and the others helping them… you know, it's kind of weird."

"What?" Hendrik asked.

"It felt like… It made sense you were there." Serena stated. "Somehow, and as we walked together it felt like… You were just an old and trusted friend I had known for a very long time."

"But, we had never met before." Hendrik pointed out.

"Maybe we had." Serena commented as she looked up. "I have Serenicas soul.. Maybe, Serenica knew the person whom used to have your soul?" she asked. "Maybe, in that life, we were trusted friends."

Hendrik frowned then raised a hand resting it on his chest.

"It is just a big maybe though." Serena pointed out. "And it probably doesn't matter that much. What really matters, is what we make of it now! Right?" she asked in a warm smile.

Ones again it was a kind of awkward silence.

"How did you become so good at sewing?" Serena finally asked just to break the silence.

"Oh, it is pretty normal for knights to be able to sew." Hendrik admitted. "I mean, a big group of men out there in the wilderness, fighting monsters and walking through harsh terrains. Clothes become torn all the time, and there is no one to fix it but ourselves." he stated. "And when I was a squire, it was my duty to make sure that the knight I served would always be well presented, so if his clothes got torn on the field, I had to sew it as nicely as could be done. And Rodrigo was very critical of that kind of work!"

"Sylvandos father!" Serena grinned. "That's him right?"

"Yes." Hendrik nodded. "Sylvando's… I am still not entirely over that." he admitted.

"How come?" Serena asked.

"Well, Norberto was always so disciplined!" Hendrik informed. "He would never be out of line, always wear the correct dress code, always use the correct way of addressing people. Always on time and working diligently day and night."

"Well aside from dress code that still seems a lot like him." Serena pointed out.

"I suppose so." Hendrik admitted.

Serena smiled. "This is nice." she stated. "See, we can just talk and be friends."

"Ah." Hendrik realised.

"Hendrik… I really meant it when I said that I was never mad at you." Serena stated. "What happened, it was out of your hands. It was Mordegon." she stated. "I know you also blame yourself for what happened with Jasper."

That made Hendrik take in a sharp breath.

"I am afraid to say, that too was also out of your hands." Serena commented. "It must be hard to suddenly realize, you have been someone else's puppet for so long. Merely Mordegon marionette, but… Hendrik." she turned to him. "You broke free! You broke the strings of fate that had tied you down. And now you are free! Free to act and do what you feel is right."

Hendrik looked away. "I thought I was doing right before…. But I was wrong."

"It takes a strong man to admit such a thing, a wise one." Serena stated as she pulled out her harp. "You were blinded by darkness, but now you see. And that must be overwhelming, but you were strong enough to break the strings that bound you. You will be strong enough for this." she stated as her fingers lightly glided over the strings of her harp. and then she started to play a gentle tone that seemed to soothe the soul of anyone who heard it.

Hendrik closed his eyes as he allowed the tone just to do their thing as he leaned back. "Thank you Serena." he spoke quietly.

"No, thank you." Serena replied.

Hendrik frowned. "I didn't really do anything."

"You fixed my dress." Serena stated evenly.

That made Hendrik smile, he couldn't help it. Then he decided to just stop pushing it.

An old friend he had known in another life? It did seem… weirdly possible.


	29. Final campfire talk

"Huh… So this is it guys?" Sylvando asked. "We found everybody, Hiro got the powers of the luminary back, we forged a new sword of light." he counted his fingers. "Only one thing left."

They all nodded as they sat around the campfire.

"Tomorrow… We are going up there." Erik looked up, up towards where Mordegons castle was floating around the place Ygdrasil used to.

Serena swallowed. "It is all or nothing. Isn't it?" she asked.

Hendrik cleared his throat. "Listen, maybe we should do a last stand talk around?" he suggested.

Questioning everybody looked at him, well all except Rab and Sylvando whom were nodding knowing what he was talking about.

"It is tradition among knights." Hendrik informed those whom didn't know. "That before they enter a battle where it is likely that not all will return. We sit, and each person is allowed to speak. What-ever is on their mind, what-ever they always wished to say, it must be said no as nothing should go unsaid as such a time. I propose we do this, each take our town and says what was before unsaid, what needs to be said before it is to late."

The rest bit their lips as they looked away.

"Well sir knight, since you suggested it, you start." Erik demanded.

Hendrik nodded. "Very well, that is only reasonable." he admitted. "I…" he halted then he exhaled deeply. "I have many regrets." he stated. "The years I spend serving a falls king, and how I acted towards you. It was hard for me to admit, how wrong I was." he stated. "It was even harder to realize that the people I had pursued so vigorously… Were all good. All I have seen since I joined this group, is everybody in it being good people and acting to help others. It made me feel even more ashamed for what I have done, how blind I was." he stated. "I still feel embarrassed but I also am starting… To feel very honored. I feel like, traveling with you all has made me a better person and thus a better knight. I didn't think I had anything more to learn, but recently I have learned so much and on such a short time. It made me realize I have so much more to learn and I sincerely hope that when this is over, I will be able to learn even more from all of you." he looked up. "So…. Thank you." he stated. "For the branch of peace you offered me, and the friendship you've given me so easily. I will always treasure it and be thankful."

They all looked at him then smiled lightly, a little embarrased.

"Now." Hendrik stated. "I said my piece, so I get to decide the next one. Erik." he asked.

"WHAT?!" Erik shouted.

They all looked at him.

"But… But I." Erik stammered.

"We are all going to do it." Serena pointed out. "It is going to be fine."

"Is it?" Erik asked and he sighed. "Look, when I first started this travel it seemed simple. It was just me and Hiro. No biggie, Hiro is just an ordinary guy and that is why I like him. Then all of you guys showed up and… You are all so amazing!" he exclaimed. "You are all warriors, magicians, heroes and royalty! And here I am… a scummy thief." he swallowed. "And yet, none of you treated me like that at all. You all treated me like your equal and friend and to be honest, I never really understood why." he stated.

"What do you mean why honey? You are our friend!" Sylvando exclaimed.

"And we don't know anything about the underground. We needed you!" Serena stated.

"Aye." Rab nodded. "I like to think, we were all here for a reason. You as well." he stated.

Erik swallowed. "You… You have all given me so much." he stated. "I.. I am just a no one. I couldn't even look after the one person whom cared for me. I left my sister to rot! I made my way by stealing and cheating. You are a princess!" he pointed out looking at Jade. "And you were a king!" he looked at Rab.

"And we are all here together." Hiro injected making Hiro look at him. "Each and everyone of you have been needed. Erik, you're my best friend." he stated putting out a hand grabbing the thiefs shoulder. "You always had my back. Thanks." he smiled.

"Your welcome." Erik breathed. "Okay! I am done now! No more!" he stated. "SYLV! you are good for a distraction."

"Oh, yes I see." Sylvando nodded. "I am not sure I have a lot to say though." he admitted. "I mean… You came, you seemed to need help and I just kept following you around." he stated. "But you accepted me." he smiled. "You treated me like a friend and comrade, you never called my dream stupid but you actually… Helped me. I didn't even need to ask, that means a lot to me." he stated looking up. "I know I seem strange, and I am. All of that is true. But I hope I always manage to bring something good anyway, this time though. You all brought me something good, you are the ones who made me smile." he smiled lightly. "I am really happy I got to be a part of this, regardless of how it ends." he stated and he looked up. "Serena darling, I choose you."

"Me?" Serena asked.

"Out of all of us, I think you have the biggest weight on your chest." Sylvando commented. "It is all right Hon, we want you to be okay."

"I… see." Serena swallowed. "Well, I…" she halted. "I know I am actually speaking for two. I am speaking for myself… And Veronica." she stated. "When we started on our trip it seemed simple, ever since we were small. We had been told we shared Serenicas soul, we were told about the Luminary and we were told it was our destiny to aid him. That used to be very exciting for both of us, we both wanted to do our best and were looking forward to go on real adventure some day. We were told that we might not return… I don't think either of us even realized what that meant. It seemed just like fun and games as we walked out there to start our journey and… When we met Hiro and Erik it was fun. We loved being on that travel, we loved to meet so many people and even better, being able to help so many. It felt so good and so right and that is why… I am confident that Veronica wouldn't have it any other way." she stated. "If she had known full well what our journey would lead to, i don't think she would have done anything differently. Not a single thing… and neither would I." she stated. "Even though… The truth is." she swallowed. "Ever since I realized Veronica was dead, I have felt very scared." she admitted. "Without her, I have felt weak and vulnerable. I knew I had to rise up in spite of how I feel, I no longer had the luxury of just relying on Veronica…. If I hadn't been able to rely on all of you, I am not sure I would have made it." she admitted. "You have all, been so kind to me. You have not treated me like some weak flower but helped me become better and stronger, just like Veronica would. On the same time, none of you made fun of me for being weak. It really means a lot to me." she stated. "You have allowed me to be as strong as I need to be! And I think now… I will be strong enough to be on my own. I… I am not regretting this journey! Even knowing what it brought, and either does Veronica! I am sure!" she halted, then wiped away a tear with her hand. "Jade, would you?" she asked.

Jade nodded. "Gladly."

Then she took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and then opened.

"Well… Before, I ran into Hiro and you guys. Rab and I, we had been traveling for a very long time. We kept saying we were trying to find out what had happened to my father but… At that point, I had honestly given up hope." she admitted. "Sure, pretending we were still looking could give me a sense of hope but it seemed so hopeless, and it was more about just staying alive. And become strong enough to make it on my own. I had no hope left that I would ever talk to my dad again, Or Hendrik." she stated. "Eleanor was dead… All there was left was just staying alive. Then… I met you and all of that it just… It changed. Eleanor is alive, or at least part of her is, in you!" she looked at Hiro. "And perhaps, we could find out what was wrong with my dad. Perhaps Hendrik could be talked to… Perhaps. And now, look at this! I have my dad back! I have my brother back!" she cried. "I thought I had lost it all, and somehow, I got it back! I can barely even understand it." she swallowed. "And not only did I get all the things precious to me back, I got new friends! Friends worth protecting!" she stated. "I want to be a good princess now, so I can protect all the people whom are like you in Heliodor! I have gotten so much, I hope I will be able to repay it some day." she smiled turning to the old man next to her. "Rab, your turn."

"Aye I suppose so." Rab commented. "Well… I suppose I am very much like Jade." he commented. "Before we ran into you all… My only reason to stay alive was to make sure Jade would be fine." he admitted. "It was all I had, way to often, I asked myself… Why me? Why was I the one to live?" he asked. "My beloved Elena, died so soon after Eleanor was born. Then Eleanor! Irwin! And their little child." he swallowed. "The kingdom, all the people living there. My friends, the children who would play games with me. The maids and hopeful squires, everyone. So why me?" he asked. "I had assumed it was a horrible joke." he admitted. "If things had been fair, it should have been someone else. Someone young! Someone with his or her life ahead of themselves! What was the point?" he asked. "Then… Finally I realized, it was… It was because I needed to help you! Hiro!" he stated. "It was to protect Eleanor's child! So her death would not be in vain! And not Irwins either! For the first time, I was happy I lived!" he stated in a smile his eyes wet. "You are all such fine young people, and to be able to help young people such as you, one last time. Finally, I feel peace. In here." he banged at his chest. "If I am to die tomorrow, I will die with no regrets and no questions of why. I hope I have been of use, if only a little."

"Of course you have!" Erik stated. "You really looked out for us all."

"It has been an honor Lord Robert." Hendrik nodded. "You taught me new things as well."

"And without you." Jade smiled. "I wouldn't even be alive."

Rab smiled warmly. "It wasn't pointless." he simply stated. "Hiro." he turned to his grandson. "You are the only one left."

Hiro blushed as he looked down. "Yeah, it sure seems that way." he commented. He halted. "This is… Kind of overwhelming." he admitted. "I mean, all of this started. Just because of a letter that had been left for me when I was a baby." he commented. "I was told I was the luminary, the light of the world, and I needed to go see some king. I had no idea why or what I was supposed to get out of it. Before I knew it I was on the run. I didn't really have anywhere to go so I just kept walking forward… Following Erik around. If Erik hadn't shown me the way, I would have been so lost on my own. I didn't even know what direction to go!" he admitted. "Then we met Veronica and Serena, they seemed to know way more than I did about what the luminary is and they were leading the way for a while." he commented. "Then we ran into Sylvando and he… He was pretty amazing. He saw someone whom needed help and he helped them. Just because!" he stated. "I realized, that is what I would like to do. People needed help, so I would try to help them. Even if I didn't know how and that made the way forward a bit more obvious." he stated. "Then we met Jade and Grandfather, and they told me what had happened the day I was born. How Mordegon had come for me and killed everyone…. Just to kill me." he gasped. "I never even knew! How-ever it made things quite clear… As long as Mordegon is around, the people I really care about wouldn't be safe." he stated. "We ventured to Ygdrasil and… Mordegon revealed himself." he swallowed. "When I woke up again, everything was such a mess! Everyone was gone. I was so scared, scared that everything was ruined now and it was my fault! Because I failed at being the luminary! Then… Hendrik was there." he commented looking up. "I saw how.. Despite of how he felt, despite of how bad things were, he still did all what he could to do the right thing. Even if he was angry with himself, even if he had a hard time talking to me. He still did what he knew was right. And I knew, I had to do that too. Even if everything seemed so hopeless, I had to do what felt right and help those whom needed it." he stated. "Each and everyone of you, you helped me so much. Without you… I wouldn't have made it this far, I know that for a fact." he stated. "I am so glad I met you, that I got to know you. I hope we all survive." he stated. "I want to spend a lot more time with each and everyone of you, I feel like…. I still have so much to learn from you all. I want us to win, I want you all to be at my wedding, I want us all to stay friends… No matter the outcome." he stated as he looked up. "I… I was really scared when I came too and everybody was gone." he admitted. "Now… I am not that scared." he admitted. "Cause, I know all of you got my back." he smiled. "I will do my best to have yours too. I swear."

They all nodded, smiling as they were clearly touched.

Then Hendrik clasped his hands together. "Now that all of our hearts has been unburdened. May we enter battle without regret!"

Sylvando as well clasped his hands together. "May our battle be honorable and bring peace to our world. May our sacrifices not be in vain, but bring forward a path of light."

"May our battle be remembered, and our history live on." Hendrik continued.

And they both spoke in unison.

"May our deeds be with honor, and whether we live or die. Let it be to protect the people who lives in this world."

And they both looked up, then smiled.

"Well then, time for bed." Serena asked. "Tomorrow will be a long and important day, we all need to be well rested!"

"Indeed." Rab agreed. "Tomorrow, we will fight with all we have. So, lets rest probably tonight."


	30. New beginnings part 1

It was… indescribable… Everybody sitting on the sy whale himself and just… watch the world itself be reborn.

The tree of Ygdrasil rising as the darkness was being disrupted, lines of blue came from Ygdrasil and then opened up the sky itself, beneath them, greens were revealed, fires died to leave the land itself bare, any fighting or conflicts seemed to seize and everything was peace and tranquility just spreading, both above them and beneath them.

"It's…" Serena breathed. "Beautiful." she swallowed. "I wish Veronica could have seen this."

At that Jade put a shoulder on her hand and met Serenas eyes, then smiled lightly. "Something tells me, she is in fact seeing it with us right now." she stated and Serena smiled.

"Wow… I can't believe it." Erik breathed looking down. "We… We did it. We actually.."

"You are a hero darling." Sylvando blinked at the thief.

"Oh no, what is Mia going to say?" Erik asked. "Me, a goodie twoshoe hero?!" he asked. "I have to do something! My reputation is at stake!"

Hiro chuckled slightly.

Rab smiled as he looked at them leaning his head back. "Eleanor, Irwin… We did it, your son did it. The world is safe now. He is safe."

Hendrik smiled as he looked 'down at area below them. "There is still much to be done, we must rebuild." he commented.

"Oh come on, learn how to enjoy the moment." Erik commented.

"I am enjoying the moment." Hendrik stated. "That we are now allowed to rebuild means the fighting is over." he smiled looking up.

"Woah! is that a real smile? On our Mr Stoic knight? Stop the presses!" Erik exclaimed.

"Hmm, I want to plant a bundle of flowers." Serena sighed. "White ones and bright red ones, a big garden. Just outside of Arboria."

"That sounds wonderful lass." Rab smiled.

"I need to build that house!" Erik stated. "So well, you guys minding dropping me off in Sniflheim? I need to check on Mia."

"Oh." Hiro blinked. "I see."

"I need to report to the king." Hendrik informed. "Princess, will you come with me? The King will be awaiting the both of us."

"Of course." Jade nodded. "Heliodor for us."

"I suppose I need to go check on my boys, I bet Papi has his hands full. That's Puorto Valor." Sylvando commented as he laid on his stomach.

"Mom and Dad must be worried to, I need to get back to Arboria." Serena commented in a blush.

"lad, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go to Dundrasil for a bit." Rab informed.

"Rab… You can come with us to Heliodor." Jade offered. "I am sure father would give you a place in the castle and anything you could need."

Rab smiled lightly. "I dont doubt that." he admitted. "How-ever, I am weary of palace life. I am not sure what I am going to do. For now though, I would like to report to Eleanor and Irwin. One last report, just to let them know things are fine now you see." he smiled.

"And I… promised Gemma to come home as soon as possible. To Cobblestone." Hiro stated. "So… We are all going back home huh?" he asked.

They all quieted as they looked at each other as it seemed to finally sink in, they were going each their direction.

"Well… This wont have to be goodbye forever." Erik commented. "Will it?" he then asked a bit more unsure.

There was an awkward silence.

"No!" Jade then spoke up. "I won't allow it, we will meet again! All of us! And I am going to make sure of it."

"How?" Erik asked.

"Eight weeks!" Jade held out a finger. "We are going to meet in eight weeks!"

There was stunned silence, Hendrik smiled.

"Steadfast as ever Princess." He commented.

"Where should we meet though?" Sylvando asked.

"Arboria." Serena stated and they turned to her. "If we are all to be together, it needs to be Arboria. That is where Veronica is after all."

They all blinked then nodded.

"That is a great idea lass." Rab nodded. "Arboria, in eight weeks."

"I swear on my honor!" Hendrik stated as he stretched out on his hand. "To be at Arboria eight weeks from today!"

And the rest reached out their hands as well so they were all touching.

"We swear!" And they let go, a sense of relief washing over them all with the knowledge this wasnt goodbye.

"Wow, new life is starting." Erik grinned. "Man, I need to find a job or something."

"You are going to be an honorable member of society now honey?" Sylvando asked.

"I know, it tastes bad in the mouth but what are gonna do?" Erik shrugged. "Maybe I could partner with Derk again. Become a merchant or something." he grinned.

Jade took in a deep breath.

"you will make a fine crown princess." Rab assured. "The people will love you."

"It is… pretty overwhelming." Jade admitted. "To help lead a people?"

"I will aid you." Hendrik swore. "What-ever you need, I will be there!"

"I know, thank you." Jade smiled. "That does help a lot."

"And Sylvando, I will honor my promise and speak to the king!" Hendrik stated. "I am confident he will want to knight you."

"That does sound amazing." Sylvando admitted.

"Or." Jade hesitated. "I could knight you! I would love to!"

Erik blinked. "She can do that?" he asked.

"She is the crown princess, yes indeed she can." Hendrik nodded. "Though that would mean Norberto would be considered one of her knights and not the kings. It would be her call he would be duty bound to answer to. And if for some reason, the king and crown princess is at conflict, his alliance ought to be with her. He would effectively be serving her. One of the Princess's Knights"

"Well, I would always come to my friends call regardless of knighthood." Sylvando smirked amused.

"Sylvando, I want you to consider my request." Jade asked. "Be my first knight!" she asked. "You don't have to always be by my side, merely come when the people of Heliodor is in need!"

"Jade, darling." Sylvando looked at her. "Of course I will come, when the people are in need. And I will come, when _you_ are in need." he stated. "I would be delighted to be your knight." he stated. "And I hope that aside from that, I will continue being your trusted friend."

Jade smiled then leaned over and embraced the tall man. Sylvando beamed as he returned the hug then sat back. "Then maybe I can offer some challenge to the champion of the kings knights!" he grinned looking at Hendrik. "Watch out, the princess knights will be a force to be reckoned with."

Hendrik smiled amused. "I trust there will be no conflicts and we will work together as one." he stated. "So the day we all become the Queens knights, there will be no issue."

"None at all." Sylvando grinned.

"Don't talk like that." Jade asked. "I am not ready to be Queen yet, and my father still has plenty of years in him to be king!"

Hendrik smirked then shook his head. "Jade, I agree, your father has many years in him to be a fine king. I will how-ever disagree, if you were to become Queen today, you would be a fine Queen indeed."

"Exactly!" Sylvando grinned. "And no need to worry, We as your loyal knights will have your back." he blinked and Jade smiled, Rab smiled as well, happy. She would be safe and was in good hands.

"And I will remember to pay a visit and make sure you are not being too pure and white." Erik grinned. "Someone needs to stir some trouble."

Sylvando grinned. "You just bring it Hon."

"Well that sounds like trouble." Serena commented. "You need to stay friends."

"I don't know, a little trouble now and again seems healthy." Rab commented.

"Oh and Hiro!" Jade smiled. "You are the hero of our world, and you are a prince. There will be a place for you and your family at the castle too if you want."

Hiro shook his head. "No thank you. Cobblestone is my home, it is just where I belong." he smiled.

"You sure, I could easily make you a lord." Jade informed.

"I am sure." Hiro stated.

Rab smiled putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "The lad knows what is important." he commented. "Just like his mother and father." he removed his hand.

Hiro smiled as well. "I can't wait till I get to tell Gemma and Mah about all of this. And then, I want to tell all of you about what I have done. In eight weeks from today!"

They all nodded and smiled, both excited and intimidated about the future. But happy to know they would all remain friends.


	31. New beginnings part 2

Serena allowed her fingers to glide across the strings of her harp as she walked the last bit of road home… To Arboria.

She had ventured out with her sister, and was no on her way home alone. That still hurt, how-ever she knew she had become stronger, wiser and more mature on her travels.

Then she heard a yell and Serena looked up to see two middle aged people beaming and waving at her, then they started to run for her. Serena smiled as she lowered her harp. "Veronica… We did it. We saved the world." she stated. "And I swear, I will live my life to the fullest! MOM! DAD!" she yelled as she ran forward and ran into the two, into their embrace as they laughed and cried.

"SERENA!" Her father cried. "Thank the goddess you are alive!"

"Oh, you did it. I am so proud of you." Her mother sniffed.

Serena smiled as she gently held both of them. "Everything is going to be fine now." she assured. "Mom… Dad. I want to make a garden." she informed and they both looked up. Serena smiled. "I was born to aid the luminary and safe the world. Now I have done that, now I can do what I want to do. And I want to make a garden." she stated firmly. "I want to meet lots of new people, and make lots of new friends. And I want to invite them to my garden, and serve them tea! And cake!"

The two parents smiled.

"That sounds lovely my girl." Her mother stated.

Serena smiled as she laid an arm around each of her parents necks and turned them around. "I have so much to tell you." she informed. "The world sure is big! Honestly though, I am just glad to be home." she informed.

* * *

Sylvando took in a deep breath, the familiar scent of salt water filled his nostrils, the bright sun was reflecting in the ocean spread out in front of him, the white buildings bathed in sunlight. It was exactly like Puerto Valor ought to be.

"Papi..." Sylvando breathed. "I'm home." and he took a step forward through the gate into the bright wide city where everyone all around seemed to be laughing and chatting to each other. Sylvando smiled. "Now that is what I like to see! EVERYONE IS SMILING!" he yelled happily stretching up his arms, closing his eyes as he allowed the warm rays of sun hit his face and warm him up as he heard all the happy chatter and laughter all around him. Then suddenly a voice yelled.

"NO! No-no-no! What are you doing?! Stand straight, STRAIGHT I SAID!"

Sylvando turned his head as his arms lowered by the sound of the familiar voice.

"And how do you think you are holding that sword?! What are you doing?!"

Sylvando smirked as he walked in the direction of the voice and got exactly what he thought he would get, all of his boys standing in line and one Don Rodrigo looking like he was at his wits ends trying to make them listen.

"Sorry darling, I promise to try harder!" One of the young men said.

"Don't say it just DO IT!" Rodrigo exclaimed then face palmed himself and he groaned.

Just then one of the men looked up and by the sight of Sylvando he let out a big high pitched screamed getting the attention of all the rest whom also looked up and then they all screamed.

"What are you doing now?" Rodrigo asked in a groan.

"Yuhuuuuuu!" Sylvando basically sang as he tiptoed and waved. "Hallo my darlings! ALL MY LOVES!" he beamed as he send air kisses at all of them.

Rodrigo turned around as he looked up finally seeing Sylvando just as Sylvando smirked, he took a few steps back. And then he ran, ran three long steps and then made a grand leap up in the air, turning around three times as he flew downwards and finally landed in front all of them with hands on his hips and a great smile on his face.

"Guess who's hoooome!" Sylvando beamed reaching out his arms.

"IHHHHHH!" All the young men screamed as they all flocked him.

"SYLV! Sylv you're back! I knew you would be!" They all cried.

"Now-now." Sylvando adressed them all. "No tears, this is a happy time. Smile everyone, SMILE!" he beamed. Then he looked up and caught Rodrigos eyes, Rodrigo whom was silent.

Silently the group of young men stepped aside so the two men stood face to face.

"Papi." Sylvano adressed the man, suddenly slightly nervous.

"Norberto." Rodrigo replied. Then he smirked. "I knew you had to come back soon."

"Oh? How did you know?" Sylvando asked.

Rodrigo pointed upwards, up towards the clear blue sky. "That's your doing isn't it?" he asked. "Yours and your little gang of heroes. And that too." he pointed at Ygdrasil now back in place. He smirked, then he grinned. "You did it. You defeated Mordegon."

Sylvando couldn't help it, help but grin. "Papi…. I made the entire world smile. Look!" he spread out his arms as true enough, everyone, every single person visible were beaming like the sun, many had their eyes closed just to enjoy the breeze and the rays of sun on their skin. "I did it… I made everybody smile. Everyone." he stated. "What do you think?"

Stunned Rodrigo looked at him, then his mouth folded into a smirk, then it evolved into a grin and then he let out a whole hearted laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My son! He sees a bunch of circus artists and decides he wants to make the world smile. And what happens? HE ACTUALLY DID IT! HAHAHA!" he laughed. "If anyone could, it would have to be you." he cried from laughing. "I never seen you go back on a promise, not ones."

Sylvando smiled as he stepped forward standing in front of Rodrigo, the two men the exact same height standing face to face. "I got that from my papi." he stated.

Rodrigo snorted amused, then looked up, putting his hands on Sylvandos shoulders as he beamed. "My son." he stated. "My foolish boy. I can barely even believe it." he stated his eyes shining with pride.

Sylvando smiled as well.

"I only got one thing left to say to you." Rodrigo stated.

"Yes Papi." Sylvando nodded.

"Those young men over there." Rodrigo turned to look at all the men Sylvando had left in Puerto valor. Rodrigo sighed. "Those men… THEY ARE YOUR OWN MEN NOT MINE GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

Sylvando blinked, then he chuckled. "All right fine, thank you for making sure they didn't hurt themselves." he stated as he stuck two fingers into his mouth and made a whistle. "BOYS!" he called and they all came running to his aid. "Now, my papi has been very nice taking you in. Time to say thank you and leave him be."

"Are we going on the road again Sylv?" One young man asked. "Oh I can't wait."

"Yes, eventually I will go back on the road. Not right now though." Sylvando stated and they all quieted. "Things are going to be a little bit different from now on." he stated. "Puorto Valor… Is my home, and will be my home base. I will go here to train, to become stronger! And those who follow me, will all need to train so they can be strong to. Then when people are in need, I will go, to help those in need. Whether they need a smile or protection from dangers. I will be prepared for either, to protect this world and its people." he turned to Rodrigo. "If that is all right with my Papi."

Rodrigo smiled. "Spoken as a true knight." he stated.

"Well, I suppose someone has to carry on the family name." Sylvando commented. "And our tradition."

"Wait… So you mean?" Rodrigo asked.

Sylvando nodded. "I said I would make the world smile. Now I have. I suppose I have to make a new promise then." he stated. "And I… I want to be a knight." he stated. "A knight so fine, that you can't help it but be proud."

"Son, that is no good." Rodrigo stated. "You already archieved that."

"Oh. Hmmm." Sylvando frowned. "Then I want to be a knight even better than you!"

"Hah! Now that I like to see." Rodrigo grinned. "Now you said it! No going back before you achieved it. Got it?" he asked.

Sylvando grinned. "Got it." he stated. "I am going to be one of Princess Jades knights." he informed. "So that means." he looked over his shoulder as he smirked. "We will be reporting to Heliodor."

All the young men blinked surprised.

"So, what do you say boys?" Sylvando asked. "You want to help out a knight of Heliodor?" he asked.

"You… You really mean it?" One asked. "You will still allow us to follow you?" he asked.

"Anyone willing to help making the world smile, of course my darlings!" Sylvando stated. "Even though things will be a little bit different. More training! More discipline!" he stated. "Let us become the smiling platoon!" he grinned lifting a fist. "When-ever we are seen, it makes people smile! Because they know help has arrived! What-ever they need! WE THE PRINCESS'S MEN WILL HELP THEM!"

And they all jumped and cheered. "YAAAY!"

Sylvando turned looking at Rodrigo whom smirked amused.

"You sure are something Norberto." He commented.

Sylvando smiled. "Of course I am, with such a Papi why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Rodrigo smiled amused. "I hope you wont leave to soon. At least, have a drink with me this time." he asked. "It has been a long time since we got to merely talk."

"Of course Papi." Sylvando nodded. "I would love to. I got so much to tell you!"

"I should certainly hope so!" Rodrigo snorted. "No son of me just get to snooze around!"

Sylvando smirked amused. "Of course not Papi." he assured then put a hand around Rodrigos shoulder and the two men started walking. "I bet you never thought I would end up helping the Luminary." he commented.

"I will admit, that one surprised me a bit." Rodrigo admitted.

"Or that I made the world smile?" Sylvando asked.

"No, that one doesn't surprise me at all." Rodrigo commented and Sylvando smirked as the two walked away. "Oh boys." Sylvando turned his head. "If you want to celebrate do it now, tomorrow I will be the one training you." he stated. "And if you think I will be any easier on you than my Papi, then I will inform you you are wrong. I am going to serve the Princess of Heliodor, my men being in anything else than tip top shape simply will not do. No no, it will not."

That made all the young men look slightly hesitating but one stepped forward.

"That is all right Sylv! I want to be strong like you!" He stated. "I swear, I will work as hard as I can so I can help you!"

"Me too!" "Also me!" "And me!" they all stated. "WE SWEAR SYLV!" they all stated.

Rodrigo smirked then turned to Sylvando. "Those men, they all look up to you. All I heard about you when you were gone was how amazing they all thought you were. You won their loyalty, that is a sign of a good leader."

"Oh." Sylvando blinked. "I was just… Being myself. They all kind of just turned up and started to follow me on their own."

"Better yet." Norberto stated. "You inspire people to become better versions of themselves, inspire them to work hard by just being you, by being true to yourself! Now, that is a true commander!"

Sylvando smiled lightly then nodded. "It is like what you always were to me." he admitted then cleared his throat. "I am going to do my best." he stated.

"Of course you will, you are my son." Rodrigo stated and Sylvando smirked, both excited and a little bit intimidated by his next step in life. It felt good though.

* * *

Maybe… If Erik was going to start a new life for himself, it wouldn't have to be in Sniflheim would it?

He could not deny the sheer beauty of the glittering snow, looking like a million crystals spread across a while blanket, and the warmth going from the city looked nice. But did it have to be this cold?!

That was it! They could build a house anywhere, why not pick somewhere warm? Somewhere with… Palm trees.

After all, Erik and Mia had been trapped here their entire childhood. Why would they stay the place where they had been kept as slaves?

"oh my gosh, those are new aren't they?" A woman suddenly exclaimed and Erik turned his head to see two women talking.

"Sure are, aren't they pretty?" The other woman asked turning her head back and forth to showcase a pair of earrings made from what looked like blue glass beads with some silver paintings on them. "And look, they match my wristband!" she exclaimed holding up a hand showcasing a wristband with similar beads on it.

"They are so pretty in blue, I knew I should have gone for blue!" The other woman pouted.

"Don't say that, your red ones are nice too." The first one chuckled and Erik suddenly noticed that woman also had bead earrings on, but in red with golden markings on them.

He blinked as he walked forward suddenly noticing the beads were all around the place, they seemed to have become the new craze in town for what-ever reason, just then a shout sounded.

"ERIIIIIIIIK!"

Erik turned just in time to see a blue haired girl run straight towards him, and then threw herself on him with such a force it send them both down into the snow.

"WOAH!" Erik exclaimed and then wide-eyed looked up at the girl sitting on his chest. "Mi-Mia?!" he exclaimed.

Mia grinned as she sat there and suddenly Erik realised she was covered in beads herself! Earrings, several necklaces and wristbands, there were beads in her hair too, all in different colours and with different markings.

"You sure took your sweet time Erik." Mia stated. "Well now you can finally have it." she stated as she loosened one of the necklaces around her own neck, one with a light blue glass bead that did have a similar color to their hair, with some green markings and then Mia put it around his neck and closed it for him before she sat back up. "There we go!"

Erik blinked. "Wait a minute… Are you the one whom has been giving everyone that jewellery?" he asked.

"Yup." Mia beamed. "Though only the first one is free! You need to pay for the rest!"

"Where did you get them from?" Erik asked astounded.

"I made them." Mia stated. "Come on, I'll show you." she stated finally getting off Erik's chest and he sat up, suddenly realising he was covered in snow.

"Oh great." He commented then sneezed. "ATCHU!"

"Come on slow poke!" Mia demanded grabbing Erik's hand pulling him with her. "You will get your warm in no time where we are headed!"

It was indeed warm where they went, very warm! A big old furnace was the centre of the room filled with glass all around the place, and a large man doing delicate work on a glass bottle.

"A glass works." Erik blinked astounded.

"Larson!" Mia waved eagerly at the burly man and he looked up smiling.

"Mia." He smiled. "And Erik, finally made it back I see."

"Yeah." Erik blinked astounded.

"Larson has been teaching me all about glass works." Mia beamed as she turned grabbing Erik's hands. "I got the idea for the beads and started to paint them too, Larson says I have a real talent for it."

"Wow." Erik blinked. "That's… Really cool."

"Ah, you gave it to him already I see." Larson commented, Erik blinked. "That necklace." he nodded. "That was the very first bead Mia made, she wanted you to have it from the start."

"Seriously?" Erik asked then looked down holding the sphere object in his hand, noticing it wasn't as smooth or nice as the others.

"It is not my best work, not by a long stretch." Mia stated. "But, it is a promise. From now on I will work to make it on my own." she smiled.

"It's really cool." Erik smiled looking at it, then looked up. "Thank you Mia, I will treasure it." he stated closing his hand around it.

"Erik, it's just glass." Mia pointed out.

Sure, it was just glass. But to Erik, the little odd bead was suddenly more valuable than any gold or diamonds in the world. Holding it, seeing how happy Mia seemed as she started to showcase her works and talked about what she wanted to do, it warmed him more than anything. Suddenly, this place didn't seem so cold at all any more.

* * *

It was quite a sight as two people entered Heliodor, their clothing was humble but they both walked with such poise.

The woman in front, her body lean and strong, every movement being strong and elegant.

It was the knight behind her though, whom drew all the attention, even if he was walking behind her on purpose.

The first child caught a sight of him and gasped. "It… IT'S HENDRIK!" he shouted. "SIR HENDRIK IS BACK!"

And a big cheer came as people came, nearly falling over each other just to catch a glimpse.

Jade smirked as she glanced over her shoulder. "You sure are popular."

Hendrik exhaled deeply. "Please forgive me princess, this should be your moment, it is your return."

"These people, they don't know me." Jade replied. "You how-ever, they know you, they love you. You are their hero."

"But." Hendrik tried.

"I shall have to earn their respect, and that is how it should be." Jade stated.

"I see, you are indeed wise." Hendrik at last had to agree and Jade smiled as she turned back and kept going with Hendrik.

Obviously someone had seen Hendrik and Jade coming and given word to the castle, because they had barely even managed to reach the stairs as the gates opened and the king himself stood there with a few knights, smiling.

All the people in the city halted by the sight of him and he raised his arms as people quited to hear him speak.

"People of Heliodor! We welcome here, two heroes! Heroes whom aided the Luminary in the fight against Mordegon. The proof is in the sky." Carnelian stated. "These brave heroes fought valiantly and won, they saved us all! Sir Hendrik, knight of Heliodor! And Princess Jade, my daughter!"

There was a deep gasp among the people and everyone looked wide-eyed at Jade, whom held her head high with pose.

"Please." Carnelian asked reaching a hand for them. "Join me." he asked.

Jade smiled as she stepped forward followed by Hendrik, towards her fathers outstreched hand, and then instead of taking it she simply embraced him to much cheer around them before she stepped back allowing Hendrik forward for a brief embrace as well.

"You are safe!" Carnelian smiled. "I praise the goddess."

"I told you I wouldn't let this thick head get hurt." Jade smirked and Hendrik exhaled deeply.

Though then, he reached into his pocket on the inside of his coat, then pulled out a medalion, a gold shield looking just like the one he was wearing around his neck. "Your majesty." he breathed then offered Carnelian the object with lowered eyes.

Carnelian looked at it, then looked down. The object offered to him told the entire story, and finally he reached out and accepted it as he held it in his hand. "Well, two out of three returned to me." he commented holding the medallion towards his chest. "I will be thankful for that."

"Father." Jade reached out a hand, holding his shoulder, and he looked up meeting his eyes.

Though his eyes looked sad, he was also smiling. "These times has been harsh, many people has been lost." he stated. "Tonight!" he called out. "We shall remember all those who was lost to us! We shall drink for their memory!" he stated. "Tomorrow we will rest, and the day after tomorrow, we will celebrate our bright future!" he stated. "A future in peace, a future where we are safe! A future where we who remain can be happy!"

And they all cheered happily.

Then Carnelian put a hand on both Jades and Hendriks shoulder as he turned them around. "Come now children, you must tell me everything."

"Dad." Jade smiled amused. "I have not been a child for a while." she commented.

"Indeed." Hendrik had to agree.

"You are in my eyes." Carnelian stated firmly.

Jade chuckled amused. She hadn't counted on seeing Hendrik being referred to as a child any of these days. Hendrik though seemed flustered.

"It's good to be home." Jade stated.

Hendrik nodded. "It is." he admitted. "There is much to be done though."

"Hush, we will do that after our big celebration the day after tomorrow." Jade stated. "Then, I am sure you will be working so hard it will make me feel bad. I will work to though, don't think you can keep on being the only hero here"

Carnelian chuckled. "I am sure you will both do wonderfully." he stated. "This kingdom, will be in good hands indeed." he stated finally letting go of them. "That is all a king can hope for, being able to leave the throne without having to worry for the future."

"Dad, you have many years on the throne still!" Jade stated.

"Yes, I could stay on the throne for years." Carnelian admitted stroking his beard. "I am just saying, I no longer worry for the future of this country. And I no longer worry for the future of my children, that is all I could ever dream about."

Jade smiled. "We will make you proud." she stated.

"Indeed." Hendrik nodded and Carnelian smiled, things would be all right.

* * *

Gently Rab let his fingers slide over the broken stone building… Suddenly it hit him, how few there were left in this world, whom even remembered the beauty and grandeur of this place.

The elegant halls of the castle, the bright greenery of the town.

Dundrasil had been funded to protect the Luminary, clearly it had failed that one mission, perhaps it was better that the line of the Luminary would now be a secret instead of being exclamed as being a royal family.

Hiro had not been trained at Angri Lai, like they thought the Luminary ought to, and yet he had been fine.

He remembered when he had been a lad, his father had told him sternly about their history, they were all descendent in a direct line of Luminaries, and one day the new luminary would be born among them. It wasn't Rab himself, but it could be his son or daughter, it could be his grandson or granddaughter… Rab had been very surprised when he found it that it was. And… Quite frankly scared.

He could only be thankful that after all, things had turned out all right.

Slowly he made his way up to the top, to the point where he could see all that had ones been Dundrasil.

He remembered how ones so many people had walked around, doing their daily rutines, children laughing, dogs barking, cats sleeping on roof tops. It all seemed so real to him, before the image vanished and only ruins overgrown with weed appeared.

At that spot Rab sat down folding his legs as he pressed his hands together. "Eleanor, Irwin." he spoke. "Finally, it's done. Your son is safe." he stated. "He is a fine young man, brave and selfless. I am so happy he can have that life of peace now, you both wanted for him. He is even in love with a young lady. I got to meet her to, she is a fine lass. Bright and cheerful, beautiful too. You would like her." he stated. "Jade is safe to, she is with her own father now. And Hendrik is looking after her too. He sure turned out to be a good man, you would be surprised. I think, I am going to spend my last time here just… Enjoy things as they are." he stated. "My duty is done now, that is a relief." he stated. "Then when we meet again, I will be able to go in peace." he stated. "Your son will be just fine, Jade will be just fine, they all will, that I am sure of." he said. "Eleanor my daughter, Elena, my beloved wife." he breathed. "It wont be long now, I feel it. I am the last of this kingdom, and soon, it is time for me to go to." he stated. "Oh I don't mean right here and now! These old bones has some years in them yet! I will stick around a bit longer! All though… I spend my strength on that last journey, I wont be able to fight in the same way again. If we were to face Mordegon now, I would be holding everyone back. I can feel it, my strength is spend now." he stated. "That's why I am so relieved everyone is going to be okay on their own." he stated. "It's funny, I am not sad." he commented. "I am… part of the old world, and now it is time for a new one to begin. I think it will be good though, this new world, it's nice. I am looking forward to see what all these young ones are going to make of it." he commented.

* * *

Hiro thought he was going to enjoy the view of cobblestone for a bit, as it turned out though, that proved impossible, the moment he saw the well known buildings he just couldn't stop himself, suddenly he was just running, running as fast as he could. "GEMMA!" he shouted and people looked up, looking after him as he ran through town. "Gemma!" he called again. "GEEEEEMMAAAAAA!" he shouted until at last a shout came from the other way.

"HIRO!"

That made Hiro stop and he turned until he finally saw her, coming running from the waterfall.

"Gemma." he breathed, nothing more was said as the two rushed towards each other, like magnets whom could not get there fast enough as they ran directly into each other and into a big kiss making all the unlookers gasp, and then cheer as the pair finally parted blushing deeply.

"Well I never!" Amber shouted from the back. "YOU BETTER MAKE A DECENT WOMAN OUT OF MY GIRL YOU HEAR!" she shouted but beamed. "I knew it." she stated.

Hiro blushed then looked down. "Ups." he commented. "Now the entire town knows."

"You know what..." Gemma stated. "I am glad they know, I love you. I want everyone to know, you are mine and I love you!"

Hiro smiled. "Same." he stated as he bowed down so his head leaned against her. "I want everybody to know, you're mine and I love you." and they kissed again to much cheer and they laughed.

Just then Amber pushed herself through and finally stood in front of them as Hiro blushed, then Amber smiled broadly and pulled Hiro into a big embrace. "My boy! Saving the entire world! Who would have known!"

Hiro chuckled. "Mah." he stated as Sandy barged from his feet.

"So no more fighting demon lords you hear?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Hiro assured. "Now, I am home." he smiled.


	32. Final goodbye

That night, a great fire was burning on the castle plaza at Heliodor. The fire was huge, it had to be… It represented every single person that had been lost since the fall of Ygdrasil.

Jade remembered back to when they had lithe a fire for Veronica, it had been so much smaller… And the fire they had lithe for the people of Dundrasil… That one should have been as large as this, but it had been small.

Around the fire was sitting all the survivors, some were chatting, others were looking at the fire with distant eyes… Remembering all the people they had lost.

Jade stood with her father, it was the place she belonged. And with them was also Hendrik, sitting on the kings other side, holding a hand over his chest as he looked down.

"So many has been lost." Jade breathed.

"Yes." Carnelian nodded. "But all of these people are still here, thanks to you." he smiled at Jade. "Each and everyone of these people are alive because of your heroic deeds. Yours as well Hendrik, you cannot forget that."

Jade nodded, but still looked sad.

"And now, these people will need our guidance." Carnelian continued. "They will look for someone to help them find a path, to find meaning. That falls to us now."

"That is…. What it means to be a princess. Isn't it?" Jade asked.

Carnelian turned to her. "You decide, what kind of princess you desire to be, and what kind of leader." he stated. "How-ever yes. To guide your people, to show them a way, to be their light." he stated. "That is a true princess."

Jade swallowed.

"I am confident, you are up to the task." Carnelian stated. "And if you are struggling, I will be there." he assured putting a hand on her shoulder. "As I am sure Hendrik will be."

"You needn't even ask." Hendrik assured. "I just hope, I will be up to the task."

Both Jade and Carnelian smirked amused as Carnelian let go of Jades shoulder.

"Oh I am quite sure you will be useful." Jade commented.

"Oh… That's… Good." Hendrik blinked.

"I am not scared." Jade stated. "I got you to help me, both of you. And many others as well." she stepped forward which made all the people around the fire look at her, she put her hands together as she lowered her head. "Tonight, we remember. Remember all those whom has been lost to us." she stated in a clear voice so all could hear. "All the tragedies we have witnessed, all the sorrows we bear in our hearts." she said. "How-ever, it brings me comfort to see how we can all still be together, and help each other. We who are alive, are the ones whom will keep the memory alive, of those we lost. We must remember, they would want us to live and want us to find happiness." she said. "I know, that for a long time I wasn't here. But I promise, I swear to you, from no on, I will do all in my power to help." she stated. "Fighting monsters and Mordegon, that is just one thing. Now, there is something even more important to do. Rebuild! Create a future, for those we lost, for those who mourn, for those we love." she stated. "And for those… Whom will come after us, so they can see, how beautiful our world can be." she stated. "As long as we stay together, help each other, stand as one, as the people of Heliodor. It will be all right." she assured and she smiled. "It will be all right."

No one was clapping nor cheering, but it was clear everyone had heard her words, and the mood became lighter.

"Please!" Jade spread out her arms towards the fire. "All those whom no longer walks with us, be at peace! Knowing that us, those you loved and were left behind. We will go on, and we will be alright. Return to Ygdrasil and be at peace!" she asked of the fire. "Thank you." she whispered holding her folded hands as she closed her eyes. "For all you brought us, now…. Return to the light, to ygdrasil."

And everybody else did the same, folding their hands then Jade looked up and turned around.

"Spoken like a true princess." Carnelian said in a low voice so only Jade and Hendrik could hear. "I am proud of you my dear daughter."

"It was only my duty, to bring what-ever comfort I can." Jade stated. "Excuse me, I would like to go for a walk. The sky is beautiful tonight." she commented looking up. "So many stars, it is almost like I can see them… All the souls returning to Ygdrasil, shining like shooting stars."

Hendrik glanced up and true enough, saw the carpet of glittering stars then he glanced down. "please Princess, let me accompany you."

"I am a big strong girl Hendrik, a walk wont harm me." Jade smiled amused. "It's all right, I only need a moment." she assured.

"Veronica?" Hendrik asked.

"Yes." Jade replied. "And Lady Eleanor and Irwin." she stated. "And Jasper." she looked up, a sad smile on her lips. "Did you know, he always told me… That I am more of a tomboy than a fine lady, and not even the finest dress in the world was going to change that. It used to make me so mad… But he was right. And the way he said it, it was in a loving way you know? He made me mad on purpose and then he teased me, said I shouldn't take things so seriously. That I would end up just like Hendrik, a big stick in the mud... We had fun those days." she commented. "He always looked out for me too."

Hendrik nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll see you in a bit." Jade smiled though her eyes were sad and she walked away.

Carnelian and Hendrik looked after her.

"Your daughter has grown strong and wise." Hendrik commented.

"Yes, she has." Carnelian agreed, then he turned back to the fire. "All you children have it seems." he commented. "You may even have outgrown me."

"No sir." Hendrik shook his head. "We are merely following the path you laid out for us." he stated.

Carnelian smiled amused. "That's very kind of you to say Hendrik." he stated. "There is no need to pretend though." he gave Hendriks shoulder a clap. "Enjoy the evening." he suggested. "I shall walk as well." he stated as he too walked leaving Hendrik whom looked down, images of all the people he had known and lost in such a short amount a time flashing before his eyes.

* * *

Hendrik was quite lost in thought, he was not sure how long it had been. Far behind him he could just see the light from the big fire, he too though had gone for a walk… At the royal graveyard behind the castle.

He was not entirely sure how long it had been, the sky had started to turn from black to a darker blue while he had been lost in thought…

Jasper… He had lost Jasper way before they had fought at Mordegons castle. How long had it been since Jasper had started to slip away? And at what point had he been gone?

Hendrik exhaled, it was so hard to pinpoint. He tried to think, and he could recall the two different Jaspers, the one whom had been his trusted comrade whom would laugh with him and poke fun at him, then encourage him to carry on.

And the cold distant one with eyes looking like ice, and the sneer around his lip only ever looking hostile.

Both versions stood so clear to him…. One had slipped into the other. It had to have been over time though, Jasper had… Slipped away, right under his fingers.

Hendrik glanced down, though suddenly… he sensed a movement and his head snapped up. Suspiciously Hendrik looked around himself. This was a holy graveyard, normal people were not even allowed to be here at this hour.

Hendrik shouldn't have been there himself, he had just been mindlessly wandering. Slowly he moved forward as he sensed the movements. Quietly he laid a hand on the hild of his sword as he took a step towards the water.

Then saw… What looked like a man sitting by the riverbank, his back to Hendrik looking towards the slowly rising sun. The man had long blond hair, collected in a horsetail. He seemed to be wearing very humble clothes, just a white cotton shirt and brown cotton pats.

Finally Hendrik spoke up. "Who's there?" he asked. "What are you doing at this sacred place at this hour."

"Geesh." The reply sounded. "Is that a way to greet a friend whom just dropped by to say hi?"

Hendriks eyes widened… That voice! No, it couldn't be! But… The long hair and the slender build fit the bill, it was though… Impossible. "What trickery is this?" he asked.

"Seriously?" The man whom sounded so much like Jasper commented, then he turned around revealing his face his gray silver like eyes as he lifted an eyebrow. Jaspers face. "Well I guess that is just like you, you never knew how to just take it easy." he commented.

Hendrik was frozen, his hand on the sword tightening as he swallowed.

Jasper smirked as he turned back towards the sunrise. "Dude I am already dead, I can't hurt anyone else."

That made Hendriks eyes widen as he let go of the sword. "I… I don't understand." he stated. "What is this?"

"I already told you geesh! I was just dropping by to say hi!" Jasper stated.

"But." Hendrik tried.

"Just come sit down already, the view of the sunrise here is amazing." Jasper stated.

Hendrik halted, but then finally he walked forward, and then he sat down, nervously glancing at the man next to him.

"Wow." Jasper commented. "How long is it since we just sat down, and watched a sunrise?" he asked.

"I… am not sure." Hendrik commented. "We did do it as kids, didn't we?" he asked.

"Sure did." Jasper nodded. "Man, I sure feel stupid now. And I am supposed to be the smart one. Well, I guess hindsight is a bitch like that."

Confused Hendrik turned his head looking at his friends.

Jasper smirked as he looked up. "I feel really stupid." he commented. "I was actually jealous of you."

"Jasper." Hendrik swallowed.

"You were just so much better at everything, you know?" Jasper commented. "Everyone adored you, they sure loved you. And you kept acting so humble. That is just like you though." he smirked amused as he leaned forward, collecting his knees in his arms. "It is weird, being so blinded by pure jalousie that you loose sight of everything else."

"Jasper, that is not…" Hendrik started and Jasper looked up.

"I know." Jasper informed. "Mordegon though, he only needed and opening and well. He got inside, in here." he pointed at his head. "You always said I was thinking to much. And well… That is exactly what I did, so caught up in thoughts that I became blind to what was right around me."

Hendrik sucked in a breath, but didn't reply.

"Hey, you remember when we were kids?" Jasper asked. "We would run around in the streets of Swaardrust, never knowing anything bad could ever happen." he commented. "And then when bad things did happen, when we first lived in the castle. You cried doing the night!" he pointed out.

Hendrik blushed as he turned his head away.

"Somehow, you had gotten that stupid idea into your head, that it was somehow your fault that everyone was dead. That it was your fault you were six years old and couldn't safe anyone." Jasper rolled his eyes. "You remember what you told me?" he asked.

Hendrik blushed even deeper but nodded. "I told you… That I wished I were a knight, because knights are strong. Then I could have saved people."

"And you also said there was no way you could be a knight since you were weak and knights are strong." Jasper smirked amused.

"You called me stupid." Hendrik stated in a smirk. "You said that… Of course I could be a knight. And if I weren't going to be a knight, you were going to do it, just to proof me wrong." he stated. "I wouldn't even have had to courage to try if not for you." he stated.

"No." Jasper shook his head. "You would have gotten there eventually. You always wanted to protect people, even when we were kids. You always tried to protect everyone. It's just who you are."

"Jasper." Hendrik spoke just as Jasper stood up.

"Look, I only came by because well. I don't want you to feel bad about what happened okay?" Jasper asked as he looked down at Hendrik whom still sat down. "I was blinded by Mordegons darkness, and my own feelings of jalousie and pride, it turned back against me, and I allowed it to turn me into something… Something not me."

Slowly Hendrik stood up so he now stood next to Jasper.

"You know, even at my darkest. There was still this part of me, this... Little part. Whom hoped that you would come." Jasper informed. "Whom hoped that.. That you would safe me. From the darkness."

"Jasper I... I'm sorry. I didn't even realize you needed saving." Hendrik swallowed. "You were going away and I didn't even notice. I really must be a fool."

"Yeah you are kind of an idiot." Jasper snorted and Hendrik swallowed. "You _did_ save me. Stupid." he stated. "I mean check it out, do I look like a demon to you?" he asked.

Hendrik blinked. "No... You seem like you."

"Exactly!" Jasper grinned. "I am me again! Because you saved me!"

Astounded Hendrik looked at him. Opening his mouth, clearly lost for words.

"You just keep doing what is right. Okay?" Jasper asked. "Keep being your own stupid self."

Hendrik frowned but then nodded.. "I know where my duty lies." he stated. "I must protect and aid the king and crown princess."

"Geesh, learn how to live a little." Jasper asked. "Do it for me! Visit the casino, go out to get a drink, invite out a nice girl. Or better yet! Invite out a really hot one. Just something!" he asked then turned to the sun. "Wow, the sun is almost up." he commented.

Hendrik turned to the nearly round sun appearing over the horizon. "So it is." he remarked.

"Guess it is time for me to move along then." Jasper stated. Questioning Hendrik looked at him. "I'm going to Ygdrasil now." he stated. "And I wont be waiting up for you before I go on to the next adventure, so don't even bother searching for me."

Hendrik smirked. "You always were three steps ahead of me."

"Yeah right." Jasper snorted. "Well, I'm off." he stated. "Next big adventure, next big enemy for me to defeat! Here I come! Laters!" he grinned as he waved at Hendrik just as the sun finally had appeared over the shore, for a second blinding Hendrik forcing him to close his eyes, then as he opened them again. Jasper was gone.

What… In the world? Had Hendrik truly just, he looked down, at the place Jasper had been standing and saw a patch of dirt, softer that the area around it as if someone had been digging.

Carefully Hendrik sat down on his knees and started to dig, he had to dig for a while but finally arrived at what looked like a small urn made in clay. Hendrik hesitated… What if it was an urn? He should not pry, but finally he realized he had to make sure it wasn't anything cursed so he removed the lid and blinked as in the urn was a gold necklace, just like his own. Slowly Hendrik reached down and picked it up looking at it, then he blinked as he finally realized there was a inscription on the urn, merely covered by dirt. Gently he wiped it away to read the words.

_Rest in peace, my son._

_Sir Jasper, Knight of Heliodor._

Hendrik took in a sharp breath then quickly replaced the golden medallion and put the urn back into the small grave.

Carnelian would have had to have done that earlier… He had been gone for quite a while after Jade had held her speech at the fire.

Of course! This is what he had been doing! Given Jasper a place at his family graveyard even if Jasper had turned himself into a demon and thusly technically wouldn't be allowed here.

Gently Hendrik replaced the earth and padded it down then he stood up as he took a deep breath, sensing the sun on his skin and he looked up.

Jasper… Hendrik swallowed, then he smiled. "No hard feelings then." he commented looking up. "Jasper."


	33. A special night in Heliodor

Hendrik… was in a rather odd situation. The third evening after Mordegons defeat had arrived and the entire city was going to party.

Instead of the sombre party from the other night, this one was going to be festive and happy, celebrating a bright future.

And Hendrik had been ordered…. To go have fun.

For as long as Hendrik could recall, he always had had a duty to fullfill, things were serious, the man he had served always demanded his best… Of course that hadn't been the real king but things do become a habit.

Now the real king had told him to go have fun… The crown princess had told him to go have fun… And Jaspers parting words still lingered in his mind. His friends last wish before he departed.

Go to the casino… Have a drink… Invite out a lady… Go have fun.

Fun? Hendrik failed to see what was so wrong with just staying inside with a good book.

Fun?

Fun could mean many things right? Sword practising could be fun… Sometimes.

Okay, there were clear instructions. Casino, drink, ask out a lady. Right, that should be easy! He could not ignore such a simple last request, his duty as a knight would not allow it.

Well, thankfully there was no casino in Heliodor, so Hendrik didn't have to bother with that for the moment.

Drink it was then and… Hendrik swallowed. Asking out a lady.

His eyes glanced to the side and he saw a familiar sight, a whole bunch of women standing around snickering stealing glances at him. As they realised he was looking they all screeched, some even gathered courage enough to wave.

Hendrik turned back as he shuddered. He certainly did not lack any attention from the faire gender, but to go ask one of those screeching harpies out?

Hendrik shook his head, that was _not_ a decent way to think of a lady! Shame!

A drink should be easy enough though, the tavern had its doors wide open with people already laughing and drinking inside, the door decorated with bright colours and flowers in celebration.

The moment Hendrik stepped inside he regretted it, immediately people caught sight of him and shouting started.

"THE HERO OF HELIODOR HURRAII!" and they all cheered. "HURRAI FOR OUR HERO!"

"What ever you want sir Hendrik. It is on me." Some random man shouted.

"Oh come on, let us all give something!" Another shouted.

"That… That is quite all right." Hendrik assured. "I am quite capable of paying." he stated.

"We can't make our hero pay on this day!" Another exclaimed nearly offended.

Hendrik though decided to keep his head down just getting to the bar as quick as possible only to be met by a beaming barkeep. "What-ever the sir wishes, it is on the house." he stated.

Hendrik exhaled deeply turning his head away, though then he saw…. Another person attracting attention, a woman.

He could only see her back, but she seemed to have a slender yet healthy figure with soft round shapes in all the right places, her thick dark hair fell down her shoulders, the color of dark chocolate, her dress was bright red… The outline of her figure it… It reminded Hendrik of another image. The cover of Ooglers digest nr 271, those shoulders let bare from the red dress. That form.

Hendrik swallowed… Ask out a nice lady. Or even better, a really hot one.

Slowly Hendrik moved closer, feeling nervous, then finally he cleared his throat. "Ahem." He tried. "Excuse me ms."

The woman turned around and Hendriks eyes widened, not only her hair but her face… Looked exactly like that Ooglers digest cover girl. Her brilliant green eyes glancing up at him as her ruby red lips matching her dress smirked amused, now seeing the front of her she wore a very low cut dress that generously showcased a healthy cleavage. Hendriks eyes widened and then he turned his head away the moment he realised he had been looking.

"Oh dear." The woman spoke in a voice smooth as velvet. "Is that the hero of Helidor himself talking to me? I hope I am not in trouble."

Suddenly Hendrik realised he had everyone's eyes on him… or rather, everyone eyes were on her. Not to surprising really, her figure was slender yet luxurious, her cheek bones high, her eyes shining she was indeed the kind of woman whom would demand the attention of any room she stepped into.

"No-no, not at all mam." Hendrik stammered. "I.. I was just wondering. If perhaps I could offer you a drink." he asked in a stiff bow.

The woman chuckled amused. "How could I possible say no to that?" she asked. "Will you join me?" she asked reaching out a hand towards the empty seat next to her.

"Ah… Yes." Hendrik sat down blushing deeply as the woman reached up an arm.

"Oi! Barkeep! Over here!" she beamed and the barkeepker came. "Yes Ms." he beamed.

"I am having what-ever he is having!" The woman beamed gesturing at Hendrik.

"Oh." Hendriks eyes widened. "Erh, there is not… Something you prefer?" he asked the woman.

"I love trying new things." The woman replied in a smirk leaning her head in her hands. "And I always felt like, the best way to learn to know a person is by tasting their favorite drink! So what is your favourite drink I wonder?" she asked sitting back. "Well, you are a fancy knight right? Refined wine then maybe?" she asked. "You are though out of the castle, perhaps you have a more common side to you so it is just a regular beer." she commented. "Or I could be compleately wrong about everything."

"No, your first guess was right." Hendrik admitted. "A bottle of wine." he asked. "Do you have Shadoron?" he asked.

"Yes sir, right away sir." The barkeep nodded as he headed behind the counter, Hendrik sighed.

"I am afraid I am not terrible interesting." He admitted.

"you must be joking." The woman commented and he glanced up. "If you are who I think you are, Sir Hendrik, Hero of Helidor, savoir of the world, champion of the royal family, friend of the Luminary. Tell me, how is that not interesting?" she asked. "It is exciting!" she beamed.

Hendrik blushed slightly as he glanced down and then looked up. "Yes, I am Hendrik." he informed. "And you are?" he asked offering a hand.

"Valana." The woman informed amused accepting his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance sir Hendrik." she said as two glasses were put in front of them and a taste of the wine poured in Hendriks, he took a taste and nodded satisfied allowing the barkeep to fill up both glasses.

Valana smirked as she picked up her glass and took a sip. She tasted thoughtfully and swallowed. "This is good wine." she remarked. "Rich flavor, round. A little spice."

Hendrik nodded. "I do like this brand." he admitted.

"I do too, well now I do." Valana stated taking another sip just to proof her point. Her large soft hair falling over her shoulders, and she seemed to be deliberately shaking her head in a way so the hair would softly fall around her. "So, Sir Hendrik." she put down the glass. "Was there a reason you wanted to speak to me?" she asked.

"Well… Erhm." Hendrik commented.

"You're so shy." Valana commented amused. "It is kind of cute."

Hendriks eyes widened then he shook his head. "Well, you see." he commented. "A friend of mine… Asked me to go have a drink." he stated. "To… Let loose. Ask out a girl."

"Your friend asked you to go to town and try to have a good time?" Valana asked then chuckled. "I can see how that could happen, you seem so uptight. Who is this friend?" she asked. "I need to thank him, I got to talk to the Hero of Heliodor because of him."

"Oh… Well." Hendrik halted. "He is… Not in our world anymore."

"Oh I see." Valana realised. "Im sorry, tell you what." she then said. "Let us just talk, I needed someone to just talk to. And it seems like you do to."

"I don't wish to be intruding." Hendrik stated.

"I am here, to have a fun night out in town!" Valana pointed out. "And so are you, that is what your friend asked you to do right? We both get exactly what we are looking for, so lets just have an evening of fun!"

* * *

Jade smiled as she walked around town, everyone was smiling and seemed to be doing well. It was wonderful to see, the future no longer seeming so bleak.

People were so friendly, kindly greeting her, some respectfully others casually. Jade did her best to meet everyone with patience and kindness, it would take time before her and the people would really know each other.

It was time she intended to spend wisely, to learn to know all these people and let them know her.

Just then, she heard music, a happy orchestra of several musicians and people shouted in delight as they ran in the direction of the music.

Jade smiled as she decided to merely follow the crowd, though the sight that met her delighted her more than anything she could have imagined!

A bunch of young men, all in colorful clothings, dancing and performing and in the middle, a tall man with black hair, raising his arms as he made a leap and danced.

Jade gasped, then she couldn't even stop herself as she screamed. "SYYYYLV!"

The black haired man turned to her then he beamed. "JADE!" he opened his arms towards her and Jade laughed as she ran straight to him and allowed the man to grab her and lift her up in the air. "HAHAAAA! You seem to be doing just fine!" Sylvando beamed.

"Sylvando!" Jade cried happily as she was put down again. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? There is a party in town and you thought I wouldn't come? Are you hearing yourself?" Sylvando asked making Jade chuckle amused.

Sylvando stepped back then he stuck his fingers into his mouth to make a sharp whistle which made all the men gather behind him. "Princess Jade! The smiling brigade is reporting for duty!" he stated and all the rest shouted in unison.

"Reporting for duty!" And they all bowed.

"Sylv?" Jade asked in a gasp.

"If you want us, we are yours to command." Sylvando stated as he stood up. "Build houses, defend against monsters or put on a show. We are at your service!" he informed in a elegant bow.

Jade swallowed as she smiled. "Oh Sylv." she smiled. "Please, kneel." she asked.

Sylvando blinked, but then he smiled as he did as he told.

"Minstrel Sylvando!" She spoke in a loud tone. "Norberto of Puorto Valor! For your bravery, for aiding the luminary in the defeat of Mordegon. For all the good deeds you have done, for the way you have helped anyone you met. Young or old, man or women. For bringing a smile to the entire world! I hereby doubt thee, Sir Norberto! Knight of Heliodor!" she stated she stated tapping both his shoulders with her hand. "From this day forward, your duty will be to Heliodor and its people, you are to answer any call of distress, and always help those in need whom needs defending!" she stated. "Now rise! Sir Norberto! Knight of Heliodor!"

And as Sylvando stood up everyone shouted and cheered as Jade leaned forward and embraced the newly made knight whom didn't even hesitate to return the hug while everyone, both the boys in the show and the people watching were shouting happily.

"I will get you a sword to mark you knighthood soon." Jade assured. "I just didn't expect you to come so soon."

"That's quite all right Jade. Thank you, for making me a true knight. I promise, I wont let you down." Sylvando assured.

"I know." Jade smiled. "I know you, I trust you and I know you will do great."

Just then another voice shouted. "SYLV!"

And Sylvando turned to see a dark haired woman wearing a red lowcut dress come running as she beamed.

"VALANA!" Sylvando grinned as he embraced that one too.

A confused knight came after her looking wide-eyed from the woman to Sylvando. "You two… Know each other?" Hendrik asked.

"Sure do! Valana was my assistant ones!" Sylvando beamed

"He gave me my big break!" Valana grinned. "And put me in contact with Ooglers digest!"

Jade looked between the three. "Hendrik.." she frowned. "Who is that?" she asked hinting at Valana.

"Ah! Princess!" Hendrik exclaimed. "This is… What I mean is, this is not what it seems!"

Jade crossed her arms. "Seems to me you were going out with an Ooglers digest girl!"

"No! No-no!" Hendrik assured. "That is not what."

"What's wrong with that?" Sylvando asked. "Valana is super sweet! She gets it, it is about making people smile. And she sure can make people smile with that form!" he stated as Valana winked and made a suggestive pose.

Jade looked at her, then back to Hendrik with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she is very kind." Hendrik affirmed. "And I like our conversations."

"Right, I am sure you have very deep conversations indeed." Jade commented.

"We do!" Hendrik exclaimed. "We were just discussing the potential restructuring of Heliodor!"

"Right." Jade commented.

"But… It's true." Hendrik tried.

Just then Jade couldn't hold it in any longer as she burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Hendrik I was just messing with you!" she chuckled. "I asked you to go have fun didn't I? Nice job!" she gave him a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Hendrik blinked.

"Sylv." Valana whispered to the entertainer next to him so only he could hear. "Hendrik is adorable isn't he?"

"He sure is." Sylvando agreed. "I could just eat him right up myself, he is precious. And handsome too. You just go for it girl. You could do a lot worse than that." he blinked.

"Sylv!" Valana gasped. "Don't tell me that."

"Ssssh!" Sylvando hushed her. "I don't think one person in Heliodor doesn't! He is so dreamy. Let it stay our little secret." he asked in a wink.

Valana smiled. "You're such a good friend Sylv."

"I try." Sylvando grinned.

"What are you two talking about?" Hendrik asked sounding outright dreading.

"Nothing darling!" Sylvando laughed.

Hendrik frowned, clearly not buying it as the two smiled looking as innocent as possible.

"Well, we are having a party!" Jade shouted. "SO LET'S PARTY!" And everyone cheered, all except Hendrik whom really had to question what on earth he had gotten himself into.

* * *

That evening as Hendrik finally made it home, he felt exhausted. He was not allowed rest just yet though as he met the king in the hallways. "Hendrik." Carnelian adressed him.

"Ah! SIR!" Hendrik saluted the king.

Carnelian glanced at him. "I heard rumours." he commented.

"What?" Hendrik asked.

"I heard you've been seen in town, walking around with an Ooglers digest cover girl." Carnelian commented and Hendriks eyes widened.

"Ah… Sir! That is not. I mean." Hendrik tried.

Carnelian frowned at him.

"I'm sorry." Hendrik then stated hanging his head.

"Nice job!" Carnelian then stated giving him a thumbs up.

Hendrik blinked.

"And if she gets friends on a visit, do not hesitate to introduce us." Carnelian asked.

"I'm sorry?" Hendrik asked.

"Have a good nights sleep Hendrik." Carnelian smiled and he finally left leaving an extremely baffled Hendrik whom had a difficult time figuring what was up or down right at that moment.


	34. Princess

Jade smirked, the day was bright and sunny. She had gotten her first true knight prior, in front of her stood a line of squires and knights of lower ranks looking rather confused.

She herself had adorned her green battle outfit, which allowed her free movement, she was wrapping a black band around her hand as all the fighters looked questionable at her.

Behind her stood Hendrik, tall and proud as ever. Sylvando though had taken a more relaxed approach sitting on a crate with crossed legs observing with a smirk on his lips.

He had abandoned his old jesters outfit though, and was wearing much nicer fine clothes in the form of a light blue jacket and white pants in a strong fabric. It all signaled his status as a person of higher standing quite nicely, it did was quite funny Jade noted, it was like the opposite of his normal clothes which looked spangled yet very humble of humble fabrics and colours.

Hendrik had noticed too as he looked at his fellow knight.

Sylvando glanced back at him. "Darling, last night was a performers night. Today I am on duty as a knight, I know the importance of dress code." he assured almost as if he had read all of their minds.

Jade smirked. "Good morning everyone, it is good to see you." she stated and all the soldiers looked at her. "So, you are the protectors of Heliodor. The proud people dedicated to protect this land and its people. I asked you all here today for a simple reason." she slammed a fist into the palm of her hands. "I wish to see for myself what you are all made of." she stated.

The men all blinked confused.

"Hendrik!" Jade shouted. "Who would you call your strongest warrior aside from yourself?" she asked.

Hendrik frowned. "Seems all our strongest warriors perished." he had to admit. "I suppose those were also the bravest souls going first into battle." his eyes looked over their heads.

"I see, that means you lot have a lot to live up to." Jade commented.

Hendrik looked over their heads. "Ah, Dylan." he spoke. "Please step forward."

A young man blinked surprised but stepped forward, he was wearing full amour and in his belt was a sword.

"Princess may I present Dylan." Hendrik showcased. "A squire in training, he has the potential to one day become a knight. His swordsmanship is excellent, he has a mind for tactic rather than brute force."

"Good." Jade nodded. "We shall fight."

"What?" Dylan asked.

Jade stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "Attack me." she demanded.

"But.." Dylan looked at her. "Your highness you are… unarmed." he had to point out.

"So?" Jade asked. "Give me your best shot."

"Your highness, I cannot attack an unarmed person with a sword." Dylan stated as he took off his belt with the sword and dropped it on the ground.

"Fine. Do as you wish, just get going." Jade asked.

Questioning Dylan looked at Hendrik whom nodded, Sylvando smirked from his crate.

"Oh dear, I feel rather bad for the boy." He had to admit.

"Come on." Jade encouraged. "We don't have all day." she asked as she merely stood.

Dylan swallowed. "Please forgive me your highness." he asked and then charged forward with a raised fist. "AARGHH!"

He didn't even get there, it was less than a second before suddenly Jade had just grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. No one even managed to register anything as Dylan was suddenly laying pinned to the ground with a shoe in his side and his arm held tight.

Wide-eyed everyone looked at her, all except Hendrik and Sylvando whom both smirked having seen it coming a mile away.

"You have to do better than that." Jade commented as she let go allowing Dylan to stand up.

Wide-eyed he looked up so did the rest.

"Again." Jade asked, Dylan swallowed but charged as asked, finally with more conviction, not that it did a whole lot of difference as he found himself back on the ground in less than a second.

Jade smirked as she looked down. "Don't feel to bad, Hendrik said it was your sword play which was excellent. If we were to be faced in a sword duel, I would probably loose."

Dylan swallowed but nodded as Jade offered him a hand and then pulled him up.

"Thank you Dylan, you may return." Jade asked and Dylan bowed returning to line. Everyone was quite stunned as they looked at her.

"I suppose this is rather unfair." Jade commented. "You are all trained in the ways of the sword and I am not. I am a pupil of the Angri Lai teachings. How-ever, Sir Norberto." she asked and Sylvando stood up as he stepped forward.

"May I introduce you to Sir Norberto, the son of Don Rodrigo. Whom many of you ought to at least know of as Rodrigo too is a knight of Heliodor and has served the king, my father, for most of his life. Sir Norberto has decided to now follow in his footsteps and serve me." Jade presented. "He is my knight and personal confident. Like you he has trained in the ways of the sword and I trust his skill explicitly, who wish to duel him?" she asked.

There was a rather awkward silence, people didn't seem quite sure what to do.

"I will face him." An older man then said as he stepped forward, he looked much more rugged than the others, his leg had a slight limp but he seemed strong.

"Sir Marcolis." Hendrik presented. "He did technically retire some years ago, but with the great threat of Mordegon and the lose of men has decided to gracefully lend his services ones more."

"I know Don Rodrigo." Marcolis informed. "And I heard tales of his son, I will admit I am rather curious."

"It is an honor Sir Marcolis." Sylvando bowed respectfully. "I will not disgrace you by holding back."

"Good." Marcolis nodded as he pulled his sword. "Give it all you got sonny."

"Yes sir." Sylvando replied as he pulled his own sword, they both made a salute and stood ready, then began.

Fascinating everyone was observing.

Sir Marcolis was an old knight, and obviously very skilled. His tactic seemed to be moving very little but be precies and keep on blocking until he found the perfect opening.

The way to describe Sylvando though was nimble, he moved with an incredible speed and easily stepped both forward and backwards. Making a back flip to avoid an assault, there was no question that his physical capabilities were incredible.

He had a hard time striking though, as no matter how many distractions he threw at Marcolis the man was very good at keeping his focus and block at the right times. Marcolis's tactic was clear, Sylvandos fighting required much more energy than Marcolis and Marcolis was trying to tiring him out.

Their swords clashed again and again, though suddenly Marcolis was the one whom had to stand back, and ones again. He barely even managed to block, and then barely dodged, then the fatal blow came from below and the sword flew out of Marcolis's hands as his opponents sword was pointed at his throat.

Sylvando smirked as he held his sword in a stretched arm, then he retrieved and bowed respectfully. "Thank you Sir Marcolis, that was not an easy fight."

Marcolis smirked. "I would have been disappointed if I won." he stated. "You helped defeat Mordegon didn't you? And you are representing the princess herself. To be honest, the only reason I lasted this long is because I am well aware of Don Rodrigos fighting technics, they seem to still be deeply ingrained in you."

"Yes, that can't be denied." Sylvando smiled amused.

"Thank you Sir Norberto." Jade said and Sylvando nodded as he took his place behind Jade, hand on his blade. Jade looked forward. "We have a lot to work to do." she noted. "Yes, the world is finally safe. But that doesn't mean we should not be prepared." she stated. "I know we lost many men, and many good men. How-ever that also means we have to work extra hard to fill the void they left behind. Every man will be needed." she stated. "And I swear to work hard as well."

You could feel how the mood had been lifted among all the soldiers, those whom had doubts about the newcomers clearly seemed more at ease. Hendrik smirked.

Jade had been smart, showing what she could do and what her representative could do. Show why they deserved respect.

She was going to do just fine, this clearly showed she knew what she was doing and was good leader material.

Hendrik looked up, and saw the king himself looking out of the window observing them, Hendrik caught his eye and offered a short nod which Carnelian returned, a small smile on his lip.

* * *

"Well, I think that went well." Jade commented as she poured up a glass of wine for herself after a long day of training, testing all of the men at her disposal and barging out orders. Now it was just her, Sylvando and Hendrik in one of the castles drawing rooms.

"You did amazing princess." Hendrik stated as Jade poured up wine for him and Sylvando to.

"Yes, you left all those men feeling inspired. They were clearly impressed but wants to work hard to impress you too." Sylvando smiled.

"Thank you, both of you." Jade said as she picked up two glasses and gave it to both of them. "I could not have done this without your support"

They both accepted their glass and Jade picked up her own so they could all salute.

"To a great working relationship!" Jade smiled.

"And, to continued friendship!" Sylvando added and they all took a drink.

"Sylv seriously, I know you are giving up circus life for this." Jade commented. "To have you here, it helps so much."

"Honey, stop. Listen." Sylvando stopped her. "This was my choice, it's what I wanted." he said. "I want to be where I can be of the most help! And right now that is here." he stated. "When I ran from home, it was at a time where everyone was miserable. All I ever saw were people being worried and scared, in that circus tent… If only for a little while, people didn't have to feel like that any-more. People were happy." he stated. "I wanted to learn how to do that, how to bring that to people. A smile even in the darkest of times, and I learned it!" he stated. "The circus has taught me what I was looking for, now it is time to put it to good use if at all possible. As well as all the things my Papi taught me." he stated. "I believe at this place, helping you. I can use what I learned at the circus _and_ what my Papi taught me. And I can help those whom need it." he beamed. "This is not giving up on anything, it is taking the next step!" he stated. "I walked out there to learn, now... I can teach other people what I learned. And help people."

Jade smiled. "Yes. I will do my best to make sure of that." she stated.

"I cannot deny, it is also a relief to me that you are here. Sir Norberto." Hendrik stated. "Heliodor is in good hands."

"Well, between the three of us. I think the odds are pretty good." Sylvando commented. "I mean, we helped defeat Mordegon."

Jade smiled amused.

"Of course, I hope you feel it is okay." Sylvando adressed Jade. "To be represented by a bunch of young men dressed up in feathers, happy to sing and dance."

"Sylv, if I had anything against that. I wouldn't have asked you to become my knight." Jade stated. "I asked you because I know what kind of person you are. You are brave, selfless, generous, hardworking, always wanting the best for everyone. How can I ask for a better representative?" she asked. "So, what I ask is this. Keep being yourself, and do what you already know is right."

Sylvando smiled as he glanced down.

"You are a rather peculiar knight." Hendrik had to admit. "But a good one, a really good one. I'm glad to have you here."

"I'm glad to bee here." Sylvando nodded. "And what-ever you need Princess." he addressed Jade. "Just say the word."

"Good, I have my first orders for you." Jade stated. "I want you to take your men, and go out there. To all the small villages around this land." she stated. "I want you to check on them, help anyone whom is in need." she stated. "Then I want you to report back here and inform me what is needed. Tell me if anyone needs aid! Food, soldiers, supplies. What-ever it is." she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring, adorned with the symbol of Heliodor, the golden shield. "This is our royal seal" Jade stated. "As long as you carry this, people can see you are indeed there on my behalf and is speaking on my behalf." she stated putting the ring into Sylvandos hand and she looked up. "I have the utmost confidence in you."

Sylvando swallowed as he closed his hands around the ring. "Thank you." he breathed. "It is a honour. I will not let you down. Princess." he breathed adressing Jade with her title.

"I expect you to be back here within two months." Jade stated then she smiled. "So we can take our trip to Arboria together. We have a promise to keep after all."

"Of course." Sylvando nodded.

Hendrik smiled amused as he shook his head.

"Any problems darling?" Sylvando asked.

"No, not at all." Hendrik stated. "And that is the amusing thing. I too am utterly confident you will be of great help on the field. Doing things the way you always have. Knowing you will be there to help brings me ease and comfort. If you had told me a few months back I would feel like that." he exhaled deeply."I would not have believed it for a second."

"I am not sure if that is a compliment or not." Sylvando chuckled. "Just you wait Hendrik. The princess's brigade will be known througout the land. And when-ever people hear news they are arriving they will be smiling with anticipation!" he stated. "They will be much more eager to meet my men than yours."

"Really?" Hendrik asked doubtfully.

"Oh yes, your men are so dull and dreary. Mine are at least fun." Sylvando stated as he turned around, then turned his head giving Hendrik a wink.

Hendrik smirked amused. "We shall see." he stated as he crossed his arms. "Your men are young an inexperienced. Mine will always get the job done!"

"So will mine!" Sylvando stated.

"Well, now you two are so busy rallying each other up." Jade commented. "Perhaps use that energy _on_ the field. To _help_ people." she stated making them both quiet.

Then they smiled amused.

"Between the three of us, I think the odds are pretty good." Sylvando repeated his earlier remark.

"Yes." Hendrik nodded. "You're right. They are."

And Jade chuckled amused, counting herself lucky having two such fine knights, it made being a princess easy. Probably too easy. But who was she to complain?


	35. Back together

Serena knew she was being quite silly… It hadn't been eight weeks yet! It had only been seven weeks and four days.

Still, she had begun to sit all day at the same spot. A high spot in Arboria where she had a free view of the only road leading up there.

They had promised each other… Eight weeks. Serena couldn't really imagine any of her friends breaking that promise. Yet when she thought about it she felt that twist in her stomach and she nervously fiddled with her dress.

How was everyone? They had all gone home, to each their own home and family. They were probably all so busy.

Perhaps they had already forgotten.. Serena shook her head. No! That wasn't possible! They had been through so much together! They… She halted as suddenly, she saw a lonely figure in the distance on the road.

Could it be? Serena laid down on her stomach as if just trying to get a closer look, who could it be? She squinted her eyes. The figure seemed mostly… green. The of the figures head though was blue.. Blue hair.

Serena gasped as the person came closer into view, his spiky blue hair becoming more apparent and his slender figure then Serenas mouth widened in a grin. "ERIK!" she screamed.

Erik halted then he looked up, shadowing his eyes with a hand. Then he grinned. "Serena!" he called back. "HALLOOOOO!"

"HAHAHA!" Serena waved at him with both arms. "Erik!" she beamed as she turned away and ran, she ran as fast as she could, down from her spot, through Arboria, so quick that when she came out on the road Erik hadn't gotten that much further, she beamed though as she ran and embraced him. "YOU CAME!" she beamed.

"Hey I promised. Didn't I?" Erik commented. "What would it look like if everyone else showed up and I was the only one not to come?"

Serena blushed as she stepped away. "You are the first one to come." she admitted.

"Well, the deadline is still in a few days." Erik commented. "I just figured. Better early than late right?" he asked. "And hey, then the two of us get to hang out." he blinked.

Serena smiled. "Yes indeed."

"Oh, and before I forget." Erik put down his backpack which Serena suddenly realized was a lot larger than it used to be. Then he pulled up a little package wrapped in cloth. "This is to you." he informed. "It's from Mia."

Serena blinked but accepted it, opened it up to be faced with a necklace that had two glass beads. One red and one green, both with golden matching markings. "Wow… That's so pretty." she commented.

"Yeah can you believe it? She's really good!" Erik grinned.

"Mia made them?" Serena asked.

"Yup." Erik stated. "And I have traveled a bit around selling them." he pointed at his bag. "Then we are splitting the profit fifty fifty."

"That is so nice. You're really working together." Serena beamed.

"It is nice." Erik admitted. "Sure beats pick pocketing for pocket money."

"That's good. I'm glad." Serena smiled. "Have you heard from any of the others?"

Erik shook his head. "I had hoped to make it past Cobblestone or Heliodor, but I didn't make it. I have no idea what they are doing." he admitted.

"Well, they should arrive soon." Serena commented. "You must be tired Erik, and hungry too. Please come on, I'll get you settled in!"

Erik smiled. "Honestly, I am starving!" he stated. "I was so busy getting here I didn't get to eat lunch! I could eat a horse!"

Serena chuckled. "I'm afraid we are out of horses." she stated. "How about some warm soup and freshly baked bread. Perhaps with an apple crumble for dessert?"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful!" Erik grinned then put an arm around Serena's shoulder. "I got so much to tell you!" he stated. "And I want to hear what you have been doing! You planted those flowers?"

Serena nodded. "Yes. They wont bloom before next spring though."

"Great!" Erik grinned. "Then I have the perfect excuse to come visit you."

"You need an excuse to come visit?" Serena asked.

"No, of course not." Erik stated. "I am just saying, now I definitely will come visit at spring. Oh I know, make it a tradition, I'll come every spring. To see how the garden is going."

"I would love that." Serena smiled. "You will always be welcome Erik."

Erik grinned. "Thanks! Okay, about that food."

And Serena chuckled walking with her friend, feeling so happy just being with one of her friends again. It was funny, eight weeks and it felt like no time had passed at all.

That is what it meant to have true friends Serena supposed.

* * *

Erik didn't wast his opportunity to open up shop, arriving a few days early meant he could put up a table and present all of the items Mia had made which was now put up for sale. And people were flocking to get a look at the handcrafted jewellery. "There is nothing else like it anywhere else, I guarantee it!" Erik grinned. "Only my sister makes these!"

And the women beamed as they looked over, praising the reasonable prices.

A young women looked longingly on a pair of dark blue earrings with silver markings.

"These are the only ones you will see like them." Erik informed picking them up. "Ones they are sold, that will be it."

The woman sighed. "I know… I just… I don't have enough money." she stated sadly.

"How much do you have?" Erik asked.

The woman bit her lip. "Fifty gold." she informed.

"All right, tell you what! Forty gold and it's yours!" Erik stated.

The woman gaped. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Erik nodded. "More than anything, Mia would want people who appreciates these items to have them. And listen, I am counting on coming back next spring! So, if you have money then, buy a necklace to match! And just promise me to use them plenty! Wear them!" he grinned.

The woman beamed and found her wallet giving Erik the needed money and Erik handed over the earrings. "Pleasure doing business with you." he smiled.

Just then he noticed, people attention were away from him and people seemed to be heading towards the city entrance. Something was happening.. But what?

Then a smile spread across Eriks lips. Someone had arrived! And who was supposed to arrive here these days?

Quickly Erik swept away all of his merchandise and stood up, eagerly following the crowd and then he gasped as he saw them.

They were easy to see as two of them were very tall, one tall knight and one tall minstrel even though he seemed to be wearing nicer fine clothes than his usual jesters outfit, and between them was a beautiful elegant woman.

Erik gasped! Three time jackpot! It was them! Then a smile spread on his lip as he bowed down and quietly snook behind all the people whom had come to have a look, behind the group of three.

Then he took in a deep breath, made ready and shouted. "BACK ATTACK!" as he ran as fast as he could and jumped up grabbing Sylvandos back now sitting on his back.

"ARGH!" Sylvando shouted in surprise, then he grinned. "You got me hon!" he exclaimed.

"Erik!" Jade beamed. "You're here already!"

"Hihi, yep!" Erik grinned still stuck to Sylvando's back but finally let go dropping down allowing Sylvando to turn around and face him.

"Darling you look fabulous." Sylvando grinned. "Still with that smile on I see."

"You bet cha!" Erik held up a hand making a peace sign. "And look at you all fancy pants. What's up with that?" he asked.

"As the Princess's personal knight is my duty to always bring smile and look good too!" Sylvando stated as he made an official salute.

"Woah, so you are actually working for Jade now?" Erik asked.

"He sure is." Jade smiled putting a hand on Sylvando's shoulder. "And he is amazing! People love him already."

"And their princess." Hendrik injected. "She has quickly garnered their admiration."

"Well, can't say I am that surprised." Erik grinned putting his hands behind his back. "I mean you are all a bunch of heroes and stuff. What I am saying is, I already knew you are pretty amazing."

"Thank you Erik, that's very sweet." Jade smiled amused.

"Anyway." Erik clasped his hands together. "We need to go find Serena! Right now! She's been really looking forward to see all of you."

"Where is the young lady?" Hendrik asked.

"Right here." A new voice sounded and they all turned then beamed as a young blond woman stepped forward. Serena smiled. "I heard the commotion and figured, it had to be some of you guys."

"Serena! Darling!" Sylvando beamed as he stepped forward and embraced him, followed by Jade that did the same.

"It's so good to see you." Jade smiled.

Serena smiled back. "You too. All of you." she looked around then eyed Hendrik and walked towards him looking up.

"Mam." Hendrik bowed his head for her.

"Is that a way to greet a friend?" Serena asked, then she smiled as she gave him a hug too.

"Wow almost everyone are here now." Erik grinned. "This is amazing. Now Rab and Hiro better get their ass's moving." he laughed.

"I'm sure they'll come soon." Jade stated in a smile.

* * *

It didn't take long, only a few hours before suddenly two new people arrived at the city together. The old man walking slowly as the younger man wearing purple held his arm supporting him.

Jade thought didn't even notice as she came running. "Rab!" she shouted. "RAAAAB!" And embraced the old man as the rest came running behind her.

"Jade." Rab smiled as he returned the embrace, then they let go. "Lass, you sure are a sight for sore eyes. Look at you, shining like the sun itself." he stated as he leaned on his cane.

"She has proven herself to be a fine princess already." Hendrik stated.

"of course she has." Rab smiled. "I always knew Jade was a fine princess."

"Hey buddie!" Erik grinned as he stepped forward grabbing Hiros hand and they both shook, then pulled each other into a brotherly hug. "Man! Do I have things to tell you!"

"Right back at you." Hiro grinned. "Also, I need to ask you something."

"Oh?" Erik asked.

Hiro grinned as he looked at them all, then cleared his throat. "I want you to be my best man!" he stated.

"What?" Erik asked.

"My wedding! In three weeks, you are all invited." Hiro grinned and they all gasped. "So Erik, what do you say?"

"You… You want me to?" Erik pointed at himself. "You sure?"

"Of course I am, you're my best friend." Hiro stated and Erik grinned then he jumped.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Erik laughed jumping up with raised arms.

"Ohh a wedding! How wonderful!" Sylvando beamed. "Tell me darling did you think of entertainment? I can cut you a good deal."

Erik rolled his eyes. "You were going to entertain, whether Hiro likes it or not."

Sylvando smiled innocently shrugging his shoulders.

"How wonderful." Serena smiled. "I will be looking forward to it for sure."

"So you will all come?" Hiro asked and they all nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jade agreed.

Rab smiled as he looked up then groaned. "Excuse me, I just need to sit for a while." he asked.

"Rab?" Jade asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rab assured in a smile. "It was just quite a walk up that mountain." he stated as he started to watch towards the bunch, except… Jade couldn't help but stare.

Rabs wand looked like a cane, this was the first time though Jade had actually seen him use it as one. He was clearly leaning on that cane as he walked slowly, usually there would be such a pep in his step defying his age, now though he seemed to be walking very slowly, then he nearly stumbled.

"Grandfather." Hiro grabbed Rabs arm getting him back up, helping him find balance.

"Ah, thank you Hiro." Rab smiled allowing Hiro to support him to the bench and he sat down, exhaling deeply as the others gathered around him.

"Honey." Sylvando looked at him. "Are you… Feeling all right?"

Rab smiled warmly as he looked up. "Aye. It was just a long journey." he stated.

Hendrik frowned, clearly not buying it, neither did anyone else.

"Urhm… Grandfather has." Hiro held his arm. "He's been very tired lately." he admitted. "He came to Cobblestone to just say hi and erhm. Well, Mah refused to let him go any further on his own. So, I made him a house. Right next to ours."

"It was so kind of ya." Rab smiled. "Such a lovely spot, I can see the water from my window. It is like heaven it is. And I get to see the young ones, everyday."

Jade looked seriously at Hiro. "Is there anything else?"

Hiro sighed deeply. "Well, erhm." he halted.

"Lass, there is nothing wrong with me." Rab calmly stated. "I'm just old."

Everyone turned to Rab.

"But." Jade began. "You were fine just eight weeks ago!" she pointed out.

"A man in my age normally wouldn't even have been able to make such a travel at all." Rab smiled amused. "It's okay Jade. I did what I needed to do. I'm fine with this."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Jade started. "You." she halted as she felt Hendrik's hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. For making the journey here Lord Robert." Hendrik addressed the old man. "It can't have been easy."

"Ah, it wouldn't do to break such a promise." Rab stated. "Beside Hiro helped me the entire way. It was fine."

Serena sat down on her knee in front of the old man looking up. "It would have been okay if you didn't come. We would have understood."

Rab smiled. "I wanted to come." he stated in a smile. "I needed to see how all the young ones were doing."

"Geesh man." Erik turned his head away, clearly not happy about this Rab though chuckled amused.

Sylvando hung his head, then looked up. "Well! We are all finally here!" he pointed out. "So let's have some fun! Let's get something to eat and something to drink! I am sure we all have a whole bunch of stuff to tell each other!" he stated and they all turned to him. "I am sure Hendrik wants to tell all about that Ooglers digest cover girl he is seeing."

"HE WHAT?!" A whole bunch of people shouted.

Hendriks eyes widened. "NORBERTO!" he shouted.

"Are you serious?" Erik asked.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Hendrik exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Jade stated.

"No… I mean. It..." Hendrik began.

Wide-eyed Rab looked at him, then waved his hand. "Hendrik."

Hendrik bowed over so Rab could whisper.

"Which number?" Rab asked in a low whisper.

Hendrik swallowed as his face became red. "It.. erh.. 271." he finally admitted.

Rabs eyes widened. "271?!" he shouted so loudly everyone could clearly hear it. "The one with the really big.."

"Okay that's enough!" Hendrik exclaimed effectively cutting Rab off. "Sir Norberto, why don't you tell about your… erhm. Smiling Brigade."

"I don't know Hendrik. I much rather hear about your girl with the big what-ever." Erik commented with crossed arms.

"I think poor Hendrik has suffered enough." Jade smiled amused. "And I am sure we all get plenty of opportunities to embarrass him later."

"Princess." Hendrik groaned as Jade smiled amused.

"Oh I am going to get so much fun out of this." Erik grinned.

"Be nice." Serena asked. "I bet you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend."

"What? NO!" Erik exclaimed. "I mean, I have been busy! Making an honest life, I could get a girl if I wanted too."

"So you don't have a girl Erik." Jade pointed out.

"Well neither do you!" Erik pointed out. "I mean… guy! You don't have a guy."

"Isn't that a tragedy for all of us?" Sylvando asked in a deep sigh as Erik blinked at him.

"What?" he asked.

Hiro chuckled amused. "It sure is nice to have everyone back together." he commented and Serena smiled, so did everyone. It really was.


	36. New beginnings part 3

"For Veronica!" Serena held up a glass.

"For Veronica!" All the rest repeated raising the glass's and then drank, all standing on a high point in Arboria, a place with free view of the world tree and the world itself spreading across the horizon, this was the place Serena had put Veronica's staff, planted it firmly in the ground allowing it to be Veronicas final resting spot.

"Man." Erik commented. "It's been eight weeks and still seems pretty unbelievable doesn't it?" he asked as he turned to look at the view. "i mean look at that!" he pointed at Ygdrasil. "We did that! Can you believe it?"

"I will admit, that does seem rather unreal honey." Sylvando replied as he crossed his arms.

"Heh, if I ever tried to tell anyone I helped doing that no one would believe me." Erik smirked.

"Just come to Heliodor. You will have our word and people will believe you." Jade offered in a smirk.

"Njah, that's okay." Erik stated. "I didn't really set out to become a hero or anything. I just wanted to make up for what I did to Mia."

"And you did." Serena smiled warmly.

"Yeah." Erik nodded. "It was only possible, thanks to Veronica."

Hendrik sighed. "I wish I could have known her." he admitted. "Or at least thanked her."

"She would have liked you." Serena stated in a smile. "She would have loved to play pranks on you and make you as embarrased as possible."

"Oh, she was that kind of a lady?" Hendrik asked.

"Uhu, she could even give Erik a run for his money." Serena smiled.

"She was a spitfire." Sylvando agreed.

Hiro silenced.

"Hiro?" Serena asked.

"Sorry, I just." Hiro shook his head. "So many died, when Ygdrasil fell." he commented. "What if… We had done things differently. What if.."

"Hiro." Serena stopped him. "There is no use thinking like that. Things turned out as they were supposed to. Yes, many were lost but… Just as many were saved. And if we got the option to have a do-over… Don't." she asked. "Everyone we saved, they matter to! And because Veronica saved us, in a way she saved all of them! Because we couldn't have saved anyone if she didn't saved us first. She saved everyone!" she stated. "Veronica knew exactly what she was doing when she saved us. Saved Hendrik and Carnelian too."

"I have been wondering about that." Hendrik admitted. "Why she would safe Carnelian and I, I mean… We were enemies. And if she hadn't spend her energy on us, she might have been able to safe herself."

"Veronica was never that kind of a person." Serena informed. "And she never believed you were bad people. Even if she did believe that. It wouldn't have mattered. She wouldn't just let people die like that."

"I will take inspiration from that." Jade stated. "I can't imagine a finer way to live."

"And Serena, Jade and I informed king Carnelian of what Veronica did." Hendrik informed. "He was very touched by her sacrifice, and if there is anything you could ever want or need. He wishes to help."

"I just want us to stay friends." Serena stated. "That's what Veronica would want too. She would want me to live, and get a lot of friends, and just be happy."

"Well no problem there honey, of course we'll stay friends." Sylvando winked. "In fact! Suggestion! Let's make this an annual thing huh? One year from now! Let's meet again, right here!"

"I can deal with that." Erik stated.

"Wait." Serena stated. "Next year, let's meet in Cobblestone. Then Rab wont have to make the journey."

"Oh lass, don't think about me." Rab asked.

Jade looked at him. "It wouldn't be right without you." she stated, smiling a little sadly. "Of course we'll go to Cobblestone. It will be easier for me and Hendrik anyway."

"It's all the same for me, I will be travelling anyway. To sell the merch." Erik grinned.

"And I will be mostly travelling between Puerto Valor and Heliodor, so yes. It will be on the road anyway." Sylvando shrugged. "It is more convenient for just about everyone anyway."

"The way I see it, it doesn't really matter where we meet. As long as we are meeting!" Erik grinned. "Ones a year sounds good!"

"How wonderful." Serena beamed. "Veronica would love this so much! And I would love it, so much!" she beamed.

"It wont be an entire year before we see each other again, eh. Right buddy?" Erik grinned at Hiro whom blushed.

"Oh yes, I do believe we have a wedding to attend." Jade commented.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "Oh and if you got someone you want to take with you that's fine."

"Great! Mia would love it!" Erik beamed.

"I'm sure my father would like to come too." Jade stated. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is." Hiro smiled. "The people of Cobblestone has not forgotten what he did for them, how he helped and defended all of them."

"He'll be glad to hear that." Jade smiled. "Even if he still does feel guilty about giving the order to destroy Cobblestone in the first place… Even if it wasn't even him and he doesn't even remember giving that order."

"Is he doing okay?" Hiro asked honestly wondering.

"He's fine." Jade assured amused. "Things are just… A little bit confusing."

"Carnelian always was a proud man like that." Rab chuckled amused. "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. And when he isn't he has you for support Jade." he stated. "And Hendrik of course."

"And you got all of us Jade." Erik grinned. "So no worries!"

"Yes indeed." Serena smiled. "I don't know what help I could be. But if I ever could be of help, don't hesitate."

"Well, a sage might be pretty useful." Jade commented. "Also since you are the only sage I even know of."

"We are all having each others backs! It makes me so happy!" Sylvando cheered. "The followers of the luminary. Together to the last."

Hiro shook his head. "Don't call yourself that, you're just… You." he pointed out. "You're my friends!" and they all grinned.

"We get it." Erik assured. "First and foremost, we are friends!" he grinned.

"Just like Veronica would want it." Serena nodded and smiled, shining like the sun. "I'm so happy!"

* * *

"In the name of the goddess, I now declare thee! Man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

There was a great cheer as Hiro leaned over and kissed his lovely bride, both were wearing white, yet their white clothes was rather simple.

Jade had of course offered any sort of help, they could have held the wedding at Heliodor castle. Gemma could have had the finest dress in silk covered in gems, Jade would have been happy to arrange for the finest food in the land brought by the best chefs the world had ever seen.

And Hiro and Gemma had declined every last single one of the offers. They wanted the wedding to be at Cobblestone, their home! They wanted the food they had grown up knowing and loving, they wanted wedding attire that represented who they were. Just two normal people living in a humble village which they loved dearly.

The church though had been packed! Every single villager from Cobblestone was there, all of Hiros friends from his travel! Erik stood with him as his best man while he sister was sitting among their friends. Carnelian was there too, wearing much more modest clothes than normal. He had wanted to come as just another ordinary guest and not a king.

Only three of Sylvandos men had been allowed to follow him around in here, the rest he had send out to check on villages in the land. Those three men though seemed absolutely delighted to be at a real wedding and it was pretty obvious Sylvando had been planning some sort of show with them as they were all giggling, sounding like they were talking about their soon to be revealed splendour.

The man himself, Sylvando was sniffing as he dried his eyes with a handkerchief. "What a beautiful wedding." he stated.

Amber sitting right beside him though put his tears to shame as she was outright bawling. "My little girl and my little boy!" she cried and cried. "All grown up, I can't even believe it."

"There there." Sylvando padded her on the shoulder.

Everyone was still laughing as they got outside and Gemma beamed as she threw her bouquet in the air, only for it to land in Hendriks hands all naturally and he looked wide-eyed at it as everybody laughed loudly.

* * *

Soon the music became, and people were cheering and dancing.

Hiro danced with Gemma, but soon had to give her up as Erik pulled her away. Then Gemma insisted to dance with Rab as well as Jade took over dancing with Erik, then both pulled an objective Hendrik up so they could all dance together and Sylvando happily joined.

Carnelian smiled on the side-line as he observed it all, soon joined by the only one older at him there, Rab.

"Lord Robert." Carnelian greeted him.

Rab sighed. "How many times do I need to say it, I am no lord anymore." he stated.

"I must insist though." Carnelian stated. "I have not forgotten, when I was first crowned king. Your guidance and support was invaluable. I would not have known what to do otherwise, and… I owe you Jades life. Many times over." he stated. "She has become such a fine young woman, every day it astounds me and surprises me. Just looking at her… It is you I have to thank for that."

"Nonsense, she was a good child already when we started travelling together." Rab stated. "And it was the thought of saving you that kept her strong."

Carnelian smiled amused. "Thank you." he stated. "For taking such good care of Jade, for keeping her safe."

"You're welcome." Rab stated. "She saved me too, without her. I would not have had to will to go on. Excuse me." he asked as he groaned having to walk a few steps so he could sit down.

"Are you okay?" Carnelian asked.

"Aye, me old bones are just creaking." Robert sighed deeply leaning his hands on his cane.

"Your travel." Carnelian commented. "And in your age."

"It was all worth it." Rab stated. "I mean, look at that." he looked at them all cheering and dancing just as Sylvando picked Mia up and she screamed in laughter while Hendrik bowed for Serena inviting her to a dance. "This… This was what I was born for, trained for at Angri Lai, and fought for."

"It is amazing." Carnelian had to agree as he sat down beside Rab. "I swear, I will do my best to protect these people. This… this is what a king ought to protect."

Rab nodded. "Aye…. Knights, royalty. It is important we all remember, we are here. To protect them." he looked at them. "But you knew that already, that is what makes you a good king."

"Thank you." Carnelian replied. "That is very kind." he quieted.

"Carnelian?" Rab asked.

"Jade… Hendrik." Carnelian commented. "They are so strong on their own now." he stated. "I wonder… If it is soon time for me to retire. Let them lead the way to the future, and then just help them when I can."

"Well." Rab hesitated. "If you ask me, yes. I think Jade would be ready." he stated. "How-ever, I also think she would appreciate a few years to be a princess. And the people would have an easier time if they got to learn to know her as a princess first."

Carnelian nodded. "That is reasonable." he agreed. "Thank you Lord Robert, I think that is what I will do. Give it a few more years and then, it will be time for them to lead the way."

"Aye." Robert nodded.

* * *

"Man, you're hitched now." Erik commented as he sat next to Hiro on the grass, both holding a mug of beer. "How does it feel?"

"Honestly?" Hiro asked. "It feels amazing."

"Huh, maybe I should find myself a nice girl." Erik reflected. "Man, becoming an honest merchant, planning to settle. Phew, if you had told me all of that a year ago I would have called you nuts!" he stated laying down on his back.

Hiro smirked amused. "I'm happy for you. You found a direction in life."

"Meeting you made me a better person. Well I guess, meeting everyone." Erik commented. "Don't tell Sylv that by the way."

"Sure." Hiro chuckled amused. "Meeting all of you made me a better person to." he stated. "I think I can be a way better husband now than before."

"And of course, there is a world where you can be a husband. And raise children and what-ever… oh man, you might soon end up having kids." Erik realised. "Geesh."

Hiro blushed. "Maybe."

"Gonna name one of them Erik?" Erik asked.

"No." Hiro stated.

"Aww come on! Why not?" Erik asked.

Hiro laughed. "You're still alive!" he pointed out. "You would be like an uncle to them."

"Don't say that! It's making me feel old!" Erik exclaimed.

And Hiro laughed, then Erik smirked to and grinned.

"Fine. But if I die, you better name the kid Erik!"

"What if it's a girl?" Hiro asked.

"Then name her Erika, gesh, do I need to think of everything?" Erik asked and Hiro chuckled.

"All right, if you die. It is going to be Erik or Erika." Hiro promised. "Don't die though, i'll be really mad."

"Fine." Erik sighed. "I'll live and become law abiding, and settle, and get old.. and become really really boring." he stated he halted.

"Erik?" Hiro asked.

"You know… becoming all those things. And becoming boring." Erik hesitated. "It sounds pretty nice."

"Yeah." Hiro agreed. "It does."

* * *

"Hahaha, wee!" Serene laughed as she twirled and danced, then grabbed Sylvandos hand allowing him to tip her over and back.

"Darling, you are tiring me out and that is saying something." Sylvando had to admit.

"I just, I feel like I could keep dancing for-ever! I want to dance the entire night!" Serena beamed as she made another twirl. "Hendrik! Dance with me!" she merely want for the next one.

"How does she keep up this energy?" Hendrik asked as he was pulled into the dance and Serena chuckled.

"Isn't life wonderful?" Serena asked. "Just that music! The air, it's so nice! And the stars!" she looked up at the glittering carpet above them. "Dancing feels so good. Sylv… Hendrik. I AM SO HAPPY TO BE ALIVE!" she beamed. "I want to dance! And keep dancing until sunrise!"

"Heh, you should join my brigade." Sylvando commented as he took over relieving Hendrik of the burden. "We do like to party and bring smiles."

"What a wonderful idea!" Serena gasped.

"Oh you are interested?" Sylvando asked.

"You help people right?" Serena asked. "And bring them food, I can heal people too." she pointed out. "Maybe I can follow you around for a bit."

"You would be more than welcome." Sylvando assured.

Hendrik smiled lightly. "You seem to do well Serena. That's good."

Serena smiled as she turned to him. "I wont lie, sometimes it has been hard." she stated. "I still get moments where I am surprised Veronica isn't where I thought she was and I remember she wont be coming." she stated. "But then, I remember what she did, and I become so proud and I just want to live life!" she stated. "I want to treasure this gift she gave me and use it! I want to taste new good food, I want to listen to music, I want to snuggle up in a soft blanket and I want to dance!" she laughed. "Everything is so wonderful, and I get to see it, because of Veronica! My sister is a hero!"

"Well darling, if you are going to dance the night away, why not learn some new steps?" Sylvando asked grabbing her hand and then gently held her waist. "Follow my lead." he instructed. "Okay, step back. And follow the beat, one, two, three. One, two, three." he counted.

Serena bit her lip but followed.

"You got it honey." Sylvando grinned. "Now turn!" he swung her around. "And switch partners!" he thrusted her on Hendrik.

Hendrik sighed but continued the steps.

"You know this dance too?" Serena asked.

"It is part of a knights training, part of our training in etiquette." Hendrik admitted.

"Knights are also supposed to be gentlemen." Sylvando smiled. "Always treat a lady with respect!" he recited. "And never take advantage nor take a lady's company for granted."

"Everyone has always been so nice to me." Serena smiled as she danced with Hendrik. "That's it I have decided! I am going to help the both of you! I'll follow Sylv for a bit and then Hendrik."

"Oh." Hendrik realised. "Well, you will be welcome." he stated.

"I hope I wont be in the way." Serena said.

"Not at all, I know you can take care of yourself." Hendrik. "You would be of great help, time to switch again." he stated and Sylvando took over.

"And if you need anything, you can ask us, we are your friends." Sylvando pointed out.

Serena nodded. "I know. Thank you." she smiled leaning towards Sylvando. "I sure am lucky."

Sylvando padded her on the shoulder. "It's all right darling, you are never alone. Not really."

"Yes." Serena breathed.

* * *

There were only a few left awake, Rab had removed himself to a hilltop where he could observe those whom were still dancing, sitting on a bench, resting his hands on his wand that also worked as a cane. That was when a woman was approaching him.

A beautful woman with long black hair, wearing a simple green dress for the ocassion.

"Hallo Jade." Rab smiled without even turning his head.

"Heh, I suppose you have become so used to my foot steps you will always know it's me." Jade commented.

"That is hard to deny." Rab admitted as Jade sat down next to him, her hands in her lap.

"I suppose… I can't talk you into going to Heliodor with me?" Jade asked. "There would be a place for you in the castle. Anything you'd ask. It would be yours."

Rab smiled amused. "That's very kind Jade." he stated. "I am though, very content here."

"Yeah, I had figured." Jade admitted and she sighed deeply.

"Lass, you don't need me." Rab pointed out. "You are a strong woman now. Even more, you got your real father back. And you got Hendrik and Sylvando to help you too, and so many others."

"I know." Jade stated. "That's not." she sighed. "These last eight weeks, it was pretty weird, not having you around." she admitted. "I… Missed you."

"And I missed you too." Rab assured. "I kept wondering how you were doing, and I guess part of me were still worried."

Jade looked at the old man.

"But this is how it should be." Rab stated and Jade glanced down. "I love you Jade." he stated. "I love you as much as I loved Eleanor. And I am so proud of you, of the woman you have become. That's why I want you to live your own life now, a happy one."

Jade swallowed. "I love you too Rab." she stated. "I love you just as much as my dad." and she leaned over and hugged him.

Rab smiled as he returned it and they sat back, looking lovingly at her. "Did I ever tell you about when you were born?" he asked.

Jade shook her head.

"Ah well, I suppose it is a rather heavy story." Rab commented. "I guess that's why I didn't tell it. You had much to worry about all ready. How-ever, there's no reason you shouldn't know."

jade looked at Rab, quite interested.

"Well you see. Carnelian and his wife, Queen Janette, they had been married for a long time." Rab informed. "But… They had never succeeded in getting a child. And they were starting to get that age you know, where it is very unlikely for a woman to have a child. They had both been convinced that having a child of their own, simply was not possible for them. Janette was not happy about it, she was a very proud woman." he stated.

"I… Never met her." Jade commented.

"Aye, and I am getting to that." Rab stated. "Janette felt like she had failed her role as a Queen failing to deliver as much as one child. Carnelian came to me with his worries, he also told me about a plan he had come up with… He was seriously considering adopting Hendrik and Jasper as his own. There was just one major problem with that." he stated.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Well, if Carnelian officially adopted them it would solve the problem of an heir, but it also meant he would have to choose who of the two would be that heir. And he didn't want to choose between them, he couldn't. And he didn't want them to compete among themselves either." Rab stated. "Carnelian lost many nights sleep over this issue, he loved both the boys but didn't want to create such a great schism between them."

"I can see how that would be worrisome." Jade agreed.

"Then, a miracle happened. Janette became pregnant with child!" Rab stated. "We were all so surprised. None of us thought she could even have a child, and even if she could we thought she would be past that age!" he stated. "It was such a relief to Carnelian, now he no longer had to choose. It though also meant he never adopted them, and he never told them about his former plan. Thing is if he had adopted them, they would be males older than you and ones again all three of you would have to compete for the throne, he didn't want that." he stated. "So instead, he wrote Hendrik and Jasper into his will and named them both his wards."

Jade swallowed. "You think, if we wouldn't have had to compete for the throne, he would have adopted them?"

"Yes." Rab nodded. "I think he would have. Well, Janette was with child. Though as it happened… The pregnancy itself had been so unlikely, it was in such a late age for her. It took a toll on her body, it was very rough on her. She got sick. The Doctor came and informed halfway through the pregnancy that if she went through with it, her survival would be unlikely. Your survival would be unlikely too. It was very dangerous for her to continue. Carnelian was very scared, he asked about the options as Janette became more and more sick. The safest thing would be to terminate the pregnancy. How-ever the moment it came up, Janette became furious."

Jade blinked.

"I'll never forget what she said. She said this." Rab cleared his threat. "I am Queen, the most important duty I have is to ensure the royal line! To have this child! This child, will be the hope and future of Heliodor! Don't you even dare touch this child." The old man shook his head. "Janette was well aware that the birth was likely to kill her. She was ready for it though, she had already decided she was more than happy to give her life to give birth." he looked down. "She gave birth, it took the last bit of strength out of her. She managed to hold you one time, she was so happy when she held you. She said, you were the light and hope of Heliodor, she didn't regret a thing as she held you." Rab informed. "That's how she died, happy and smiling."

Jade breathed. "Wow, that is quite a story."

"She was a proud woman. Queen Janette, you do remind me of her sometimes." Rab commented. "And sometimes you remind me of Elanor, that kindness you always show those around you."

"I am thankful to both of them." Jade stated. "It is because of them I am even alive. And you."

"They would both want you to live." Rab stated. "And so do I."

Jade nodded. "It is easy to see where Eleanor got her kindness from. Being raised by you." she stated as she stood up, looking towards the horizon. "Don't think I wont come visit." she then stated.

Rab chuckled. "Of course! Any time Jade!" he stated. "I expect to her wonderful things about what you are doing in Heliodor."

Jade swallowed. "Rab." she breathed.

"Yes Jade." Rab replied.

"You..." Jade halted. "You don't have a whole lot of time left, do you?" she asked.

"That is hardly any surprise is it?" Rab asked. "I was already old back when you were born."

Jade looked down.

"Don't worry, I am going to enjoy my last time." Rab exhaled deeply. "It is so peaceful here. Kids are running around playing, people are having fun at the local bar. I could stand hanging around here for a while."

Jade was still silent.

"You're going to be fine Jade." Rab stated. "You've become so strong."

"I know. Still I.." Jade swallowed. "Yes! I will be fine!" she looked up. "You wont have to worry about me Rab! You made sure I could defend myself." she wiped away a renegade tear them turned around to showcase the smile on her face. "And what-ever happens, I will always remember all the things you taught me."

Rab smiled warmly. "That's good. I'm happy." he smiled. "And don't forget to come visit!"

"You bet." Jade smiled. "And I'll bring Hendrik and Sylvando to sometime. But not always, sometimes it will be just me alone."

Rab chuckled. "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

One year, one year had past! Since they had all met up in Arboria, and ones again they all met, this time in Cobblestone. Their happiness over seeing each other being just as great as one year ago, even if they had seen each other at different times over the year regardless.

This though was the first time in almost a year _all_ of them were to be found at the same place.

"Okay!" Hiro beamed. "You are all here! Then you can all meet her!" he beamed.

They all looked questioning at him just as the door opened, and out game Gemma, holding a little bundle in her arms.

Almost everyone shrieked. "A BABY!"

"Oh my god! She's so cute!" Sylvando exclaimed. "Look at those tiny hands!"

"Woah!" Erik gasped. "And such a chubby face!"

"Rab, you knew about this?" Jade asked the older man sitting down.

"Of course I did, I live here." Rab chuckled. "The little lass was born just one week ago!"

"What is she called?" Serena asked.

"I don't know!" Rab admitted. "The kids wont tell me."

Hiro laughed as he took his daughter. "I wanted it to be a surprise." he stated. "Gemma and I talked, and we both agreed. Everyone, meet Eleanor!" he beamed.

That made Rab halt, his eyes widened. "Eleanor?" he asked. "Hiro." he gasped, then he swallowed, his eyes growing wet.

"Grandfather." Gemma walked over to the old man. "You want to hold her?"

Rab nodded and accepted the child, then looked down at her giggling face. "Eleanor." he breathed. "She.. She has her fathers eyes." he pointed out. "Her grandmothers eyes."

Hiro smiled proudly as he wrapped a shoulder around his wifes shoulder.

"Man, that's incredible." Erik commented sitting down on the ground with crossed legs. "You two made that thing! You made a little human!" he beamed.

"Makes you want to get one yourself." Serena cheered.

"Yes." Hendrik nodded making everyone turn to him. "What?" he asked.

Jade smiled amused then she turned back looking at the child. "Eleanor. Now grow up and become a beautiful kind woman. Like the woman you were named after. Can I?" she asked Rab and Rab nodded handing her over. "She does have her eyes." she agreed and the child laughed as she reached for Jades face, and then managed to grab her ponytail pulling in it. "Auw!" Jade exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Hiro exclaimed running to Jades rescue getting her hair out of the babies hand.

"She's strong." Jade commented. "Like her dad it seems."

"Elly come here." Hiro took the baby. "She likes grabbing peoples hair, I should have warned you." and the baby laughed. "Elly." he sighed deeply.

"That's all right." Jade smiled. "She is a strong and healthy girl! The future, right there." she stated. "The reason why we fought!"

"Yes indeed." Serena beamed. "Aww look at her! I want one!" she repeated.

Hiro smiled as he held the girl. "Because of you, there is a future for her to have." he stated. "Elly." he smiled. "I would do it all again, to meet you and make sure you have a good future." he stated leaning his head on her forehead.

Gemma smiled happily. Looking at her husband and child with only pure love in her eyes.

And as everyone gathered around the little wonder, the little girl laughing clearly happy to get attention, there were no doubt in their minds.

For this moment, they would all do it all again. The future was right there in front of them, in the form of a little girl. And it was a wonderful and beautiful future, worth protecting, worth fighting for. Worth every tear and every sacrifice they had made.

For now, everyone was happy.

The End.


End file.
